Soulmates by heart, mind, and body
by Jordyn the Powerpuff
Summary: The girls are vampires and looking for their soulmates and it is the Rowdyruff boys. BlossomXbrick bubblesXboomer buttercupXbutch OcXOc. THIS STORY WILL END SOON! mabye at chapter 40
1. Chapter 1

Hello Bubblesfan1 here with my new story called soulmates by heart,mind and body. where the ppgs are vampires looking for their mates , so r&r and enjoy. I own nothing but my OC's and my plot

* * *

**Blossom's POV 12:00p.m**

"Blossom come on we have to go now or we'll be late for the feeding" said my littlest sister bubbles oh I forgot to introduce my self my name is Blossom Utonium the oldest out of the four the youngest is Bubbles Utonium her cuteness and bubbley ness are how we get our food to come to us,the second youngest is Buttercup Utonium she is the toughest out of all of us she beats up the victim until they passout,the second oldest is ginger she is the crazest and the moodest child get on her bad side and she will snap your head compleatly off in no time flat, and me like i said before i am the oldest and te most resposible one and we are all vampires looking for our soulmates.

"Comming bubbles let me put my dress on" My dress was long and stopped at me ankles with some cherry blossoms all over it, my heels were a bright pink with a small bow on the side while my hair is and orange-red color i put it in a high ponytail with a rose pin. As I came in the living room i see ginger's face red as a tomato with her ginger dress,her hair combed down with two stars shaped clips pushing her bangs out of her face and one brown high tops. Buttercup or BC that is what we call her she was wearing black short shorts with a green strapless top and some black shoes, Bubbles is wearing a dress that is up to her knees with clear blue glass slippers. "Blossom we were waiting for 10 minutes" said ginger "ok ok I know but let's go anbefore so we have energy for tomorrow" I said

_10 minutes later_

"Blossom let's go to bed now I need to save my energy for something else instead of dragging a deer Home" said BC

**( to be continued)**

* * *

**So how do u like it so far in the next chapter I will be veiwing the Rowdyruff boys no they are not evil they are just superpowered boys like the girls so R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! in this chapter we will be looking at the Rowdyruff boys POV and the Powerpuff Girls the boys don't know that they have powers but that is later in the story. they go to the same school called Powerfinder high where each person finds their power inside of them.

I forgot to put in what the PPG and the RRB look like so here it is:

**Blossom: long orange-red hair with a bow (sometimes) nice curves medium Cs a long and flowy light or hot pink dress with a rose on the side**

**Brick: medium orange hair with his hat backwards 8pack a red tee with black pants and red converses**

**Bubbles:her light blonde hair still in two pig tails but it gotten longer from when she was five she wears a light blue long princess dress with glass slippers and big Cs with great curves**

**Boomer: his dirty blonde hair still is messy from when HIM re-created the boys an 8** **pack (a/n I love boomer!)**** just like brick he wears a blue tee and black pants with his blue converses**

**BC: her hair is now combed down to her back instead of the pixie cut she wears some short shorts (like in the last chapter) and a crop top that stops above her bellybutton that shows her piercing it's a skull with a green bow and Small Cs with nice curves like Blossom**

**Butch: he still has his black hair up in spikes an 8pack (all the boys wear the same thing but in their respective colors so I don't need to type the same thing over again)**

**Lavender:(yes her name doesn't start with a B.) her lavender hair is in a medium ponytail she wears a medium lavender dress that comes to her knees small red heels Great curves and medium Cs**

**Luke: His color is purple and his purple hair is combed down to his mid-back with a 8pack (Read Butch)**

* * *

Luke's POV

"Brick get your lazy ass down here so we can go to Burger King!" I said Me and my brothers are in the living room waiting for Brick to come down so we can go.

"Luke I'm coming down Jeez man calm down!" my big brother brick. this is how it is everyday is in the Rowdyruff household we want to go out an eat, but then Brick takes to long to get dressed.

Brick's POV

"Brick get your lazy ass down here so we can go to burger king!" Luke said. man he really can be a pain in the ass sometimes I just can't stand it. I was putting on my outfit that is (look at the top). I am the only one with a car so we use mine for where ever we go.

_At Burger King_

" We would have 4 DOUBLE WHOPPER® Sandwich Meals and 4 sprites please" I said to the waiter. "hey guys do you see those ladies over there" Said Boomer while looking behind me and Luke. We all turned are heads to see four BEAUTIFUL ladies carrying something that looked alive but im not sure what it is.

"damn they look Beautiful no HOT" I said. I was looking at the orange-red haired girl,Boomer was looking at the blonde haired,Butch was looking at the black-haired,and Luke was looking at the Lavender haired. "Wow" we said in unison. Boomer the first to break from the trance said " do you guys think that they go to our new school?" "Mabye they do" I said.

_the next day at school_

Blossom's POV

Me and my sisters just found out that we are getting three new kids in the school and that they are boys. "OH MY GAWD! do you think that they could be the ones that we were searching for!?" Bubbles said with courage "they could be bubbles, now come on before we are late for first period!" I said, we all have first,second period, and lunch together but everything else we are separated. But then we are called in to the office for something.

Boomer's POV

We just got here in Powerfind high and it is nice so far. We all go to the office to get our schedules and then we are told that we are getting welcome buddies to show us around school. the principal called four girls named Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup,and Lavender and told them to come to the office then a few minuetes later four beutiful ladies come through the door. "Hello girls these are the four new boys and you are there welcome buddies for the day, all I need each one of you is to show them around the school and their classes and Bubbles i am sorry but that means missing your art class,Blossom your cooking class,Buttercup your P.E. class,and Lavender your dance class" the Principal said.

The girls POV

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

luke's POV

I wisper to Brick "damn they are mad about it" " I know and i think that the green one is going to kill us just look at her." Brick wispered back while buttercup had a killing face, the principal gave them our schedules and is about to tell who we are going with.

Butch POV

"boys each one of you will be assigned one of these girls to be your welcome buddie now Brick go with Blossom,Boomer go with Bubbles,Butch go with Buttercup,and Luke go with Lavender" the prinipal said to us. Now Buttercup came up to me and said with venom" hello Butch my name is buttercup and i am your welcome buddie." she looked at my schedule then said "all of your classes are with me so if you need help then ask me" "wow I might enjoy this school" I said mentally.

Boomer's POV

This blonde hair girl come up to me and draged me out into the hallway then said with spirt "Hello Boomer my name is Bubbles and i will be your weclome buddie for the day, so all of your classes will be with me so if you have a question about the class just call me" then she got a piece of paper and wrote her number. "i just got a number on the first day wait till I tell the others at lunch!" i said mentally

Brick's POV

this red-headed girl named Blossom comes and says "Hello brick my name is Blossom and this is Powerfind High our classes are the same so if you have a question just ask me after class or at lunch" "wow talk much" i said mentally

Luke's POV

this lovely girl named Lavender come to me and takes me to the park then sits on the bench and says "sit next to me" I don't move for 1 minuetes "it's ok dude I don't bite" i sit next to her and she says "hi luke my name is lavender and well we are in the beautiful park that me and my sisters made for the new student to see. You have all the same classes as me so if you have any questions just ask me during lunch or after class ok?" I just nod my haed whike i stare into her beutiful lavender eyes and she stares into my purple eyes i will never forget this moment.

* * *

** Hey guys it's Bubblesfan1 and i want to know whose tour i should do for the next chapter Bubbles and Boomer's,BC and Butch's,Blossom's and Brick's,or Lavender's and Luke's there should be a poll or just comment on who's tour i should do**

**PEACE,LOVE AND COOKIES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi don't kill me for not updating in a while so here are the votes **

**Blossom-Brick 2 votes**

**BC-Butch 2 votes**

**Bubbles-Boomer 1 vote**

**Lavender-Luke 1 vote**

**so the winners are Bloss-Brick and BC-Butch yay for the lucky couples BC-Butch are in the next chapter so i own nothing ( any thing thak is slanted is telipathic)**

* * *

Brick's POV

So Blossom is taking me to the library first and i find it very interseting this school has every power book known to man! "Damn" i said "Impressed with the massive amount of books we have here" Blossom said "yes i am"i said "want to read one with me" a girl behind me said "BACK OFF HE'S MINE BERSERK" Blossom said in a demonic voice "strange" i said in my head. blossom and Berserk are having a heated argument so i stop the argument before they start fighting by draging blossom out of the library "Why did you do that" Blossom said while rubbing her butt "I don't want to see a pretty lady like you fight with a bitch like whats her face over there" I said. " thanks her name is Berserk her and her sisters father owns the school"Blossom said with **Fangs **showing from her mouth. Ok this is completely weird im going to tell my brother's at lunch.

Blossom's POV

I can't believe that Berserk tried to steal **MY MAN **i'm going to tell my sisters telepathically.

_*in there minds*_

_Hey girls. I said_

_Hey so whats up. BC said_

_Yeah whats wrong. Bubbles said_

_Hi bloss. Lavender said _

_Brat, Brute and Lily might try and steal our men so we must defend whats ours. I said _

_Ok were on it. My sisters said_

_*_in the real world*

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**sorry that it is short ok so the PPkG (if you know the Powerpuff girls) are the oppisite of the PPG and they are pixies (Laugh break-)**

**Berserk: Hot pink mini skirt with chains and a tee shirt that says "I'm giving free death notes" with pink converses**

**Brat: a Dark blue short dress that comes to her knees with blue heels**

**Brute: some dark green pants with a lime green crop top with green nikes**

**Lily: a light purple skirt that stops at her knees a purple camisole and black flats**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that i updated late but here it is enjoy!**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

"hey butch want to go to the gym" i said thinking that Brute won't be there. "sure" he said. it took 3 hours to get to the gym and when we got there it was empty so we deside to fight each other to pass the time. So when we were fighting each other I was hit in the face. "what the fuck just happened" I screamed "I hit you in the face Bitch thats what happend" Brute said "oh it's on now bitch" I said. I was about run up to that retard and kill her but someone was holding me. I looked down to see Butch holding me by my waist I blushed a bit and turned my head so butch wouldn't see it.

Butch's POV

"oh it's on now bitch" BC said but before she could attack that girl over there I was holding her so she wouldn't kill or attack the girl. I looked up and saw that BC was blushing. "why is she blushing" I wondered. I looked where I was holding her and noticed that I was holding her waist.

Buttercup's POV

Butch let me go and left the gym so i followed him out and he just sit on the floor blushing. "Butch whats wrong" I asked "nothing" Butch said back "yes there is" I said sounding like blossom for a second, "ok something is wrong I didn't feel like myself when I picked you up by the waist" Butch said "It's ok" i said back then i hugged him. He hugged back.

* * *

**sorry it's so short I was confused what to do for BC and Butch. im about to do the next chapter for Bubbles and Boomer and the first person to guess what im doing for them two will have a person in the next chapter! so R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi people sorry for slow updates so here is a CUTE chapter to make it up**

* * *

Bubbles POV

"Boomer im going to show you the magical park ok." I told Boomer "sure" said Boomer, so i showed him the park and when we got there I saw that they added a pond for the park. "so this is magical park where we all hang out after school or to eat lunch" I said and I noticed that Boomer wasn't listening to me but was staring at something. "Boomer...Boomer" *slap* "owww what was that for" Boomer screamed while rubbing his cheek"well you looked spaced out so i brought you back to reality" I said "Well next time don't slap me" Boomer said "whatever you say" I said then boomer was pounced on by my puppyCrazy. "ahhh get this dog off of me" Boomer cried "Crazy come here girl" I said cheerfully "Man i can't do anything when you are here Bubbles" Crazy said **(animals can talk in this story. people you all have been mind blown)**"Bubbles why is the dog talking" Boomer said "all animals can talk I can't belive you didn't noticed yet" I said then we saw the slut Brat siting on the statue of the mayor. "Well well well look what we have here a newbie and the hyperactive little **Bitch**" said Brat "I know to fucking hell you didn't call me a hyperactive Bitch" I screamed back "Bitch I just did" Brat said getting in my face "Do you want to keep that blood of yours" I spat my fangs showing a little "It's on now come here you stupid B-" Brat said before I punched her in her stomach " im not stupid!" I screamed then she punched me in my mouth, and I had to spit Four teeth out my mouth and into my hand. "oh hell no you better wish something can stop me from killing me you asshole" I spat about to pounce on her but then something held me and kissed me!

Boomer's POV

I had to end this so I did the only thing I could do to a pretty girl like Bubbles was to kiss her I guess she was surprised because she had a shocked look on her face when I let her go. "w-w-what was that for Boomer" Bubbles said "well I can't see you fight a girl like her over there" I said "well let's go back inside the school so we can see our siblings and go home" Bubbles said still surpised that i kissed her.

* * *

**Well did you like it im going to do a songfic and i need songs to do so send in songs you can PM me too so R&R **

**:P**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello my people and here is another chapter i hope you like it**

* * *

Lavender's POV

"Hello Luke." I said spitting venom with every word "You don't want to see me do you?" Luke said sounding sad "No I'm happy to see you It's that I have to miss my Dance class. But let me show you the cafeteria" I said "Sure cause im starving!" Luke said while rubbing his belly "Ok so this is self-explanatory you eat here but sometimes Different groups of students will show you their talent, or have a competition like the fastest eater or the fastest drawer or something." I said "Hey you forgot about the most prettiest Lav" Lily said while eating an apple "My name is Lavender you psycho pathetic **HOE**!" I screamed as my eyes are turning color a bit "What did you call me!?" Lily said getting mad "I called you a **HOE**!" I said Getting in her face "that's it you mother of all fuckers" Lily said punching me in my mouth knocking out some of my teeth "Lucky me I'm getting money today" I said "bitch that is why you have no boyfriend" Lily spat "**THAT'S IT YOU DAMN HOE YOU HAVE GONE TOO FUCKING FAR!**" I screamed and I pounced on her trying to bite her neck then something or someone held me back and touched my pressure point, and I blacked out.

Luke's POV

I had to solve this problem so I did the only thing I could do hit her pressure point. "Well I'm going to take her and go somewhere so bye!" I said to lily trying not to cause anymore fights. I met up with the others and I had to explain why Lavender was knocked out "And that's what happened." I said "So did she start talking in a dark tone?"Blossom asked me "Yes why?" I said sacared on what will happen "Everybody needs to stand about 4 feet away and close their eyes!" Blossom said. "**WHO THE FUCK DISTURBED ME FROM SUCKING THE BLOOD FROM THAT BITCH!**" Lavender screamed but I couldn't look at her because she was covered by a white blinding light "Lavender calm down! Luke hit your pressure point to stop you from killing Lily!" Blossom said trying to calm her down "Blossom I know how to calm her down!" Bubbles said "How?! And hurry up before she is complete!" Blossom said back. "It's true loves kiss to stop her. Luke you must kiss Lavender ok!" Bubbles said to me and Blossom. I walked up to Lavender and kissed her on the lips. She was calming down but I was surprised that she kissed back. I broke the kiss and stared at Lavender like she was going to do something, but then her eyes turned from a light purple to a blood-red, she also had a smirk on her face showing FANGS I'm going to die, then she pounces on me trying to get to my neck!

Lavender's POV

I felt my heart beat for the very first time that means I found my solemate! So my eyes turn blood-red and I show my fangs, then I pounced on him trying t mark him as mine. "No Lavender It's not the time or place to do that!" Blossom screamed at me then Buttercup grabbed my waist and held me till we got home "Bye guys see you tomorrow!" bubbles said

"What the hell Lavender!" Blossom said when we got in the house. "Well excuse me if my heart started beating for the first time in my life!" I screamed "It what!?" Buttercup said "I felt my heart beat when Luke kissed me." I said ready for whats going to happen but i get hugged by Buttercup "wow I thought that Bubbles would get a heartbeat before all of us!" Buttercup said while Bubbles was pouting "Bubbles it will be ok mabye tomorrow your heart will beat ok?" I said while rubbing bubbles back then she cries while flooding the house. "Bubbles stop crying your flooding the house!" Blossom said while trying to stop the flood somehow. " I'm sorry it's just that the first one to feel their heart beat is the first to get Married!" Bubbles said "First to get married!?" I said then The room was spinning then I blacked out

* * *

**wow the first fight. the next chapter will be the ruffs and finding their first part of their powers. Comment what you think the ruffs will be and the options are**

**Vampire**

**Weirwolfs**

**Shapeshifters**

**Faires Pixies**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I was looking through the reviews and only two people got it correct. The rowdyruffs are shape shifters so I guess everyone got it correct but I was thinking shape shifters so congrats to Zaybaby16 and brycedude for guessing correctly and thanks to every one who tried but you are still winners!**

* * *

Brick's POV

So Me and my brothers had to drag Luke home after what happened at school "Dude what did you do!?" Butch asked Luke who is in the corner shaking. "I-i-i-i-i d-d-d-d-did n-n-n-n-nothing t-t-t-t-to h-h-h-her." Luke said while Boomer is trying to calm him down "Well now that we are trying to calm Luke down does anybody want something to eat" Butch said "A burger,burger,burger!" me,Luke and Boomer said. "Ok then be right back!" Butch said leaving the house.

Butch's POV

I'm walking from the house to the ally where I use as a short cut to get food, but then I hear a noise "Who goes there?!" I asked. I get no answer so I keep walking forward to the giant wall but there was a big red spot on the wall being the weird and crazy person I am I smell it "Wow it's blood from I think an animal!" I said I bit to loud because I heard someone say something "Why hello Butch." Said someone "Show your self coward!" I screamed "Wow I can't belive you forgot who you blushed for!" She said "Buttercup is that you!?" I said "Yes but don't come any closer or I will be forced to attack you and I don't want to." Buttercup said sounding scared "Is the all mighty tough Buttercup scared!?" I said about to laugh but I cut my self on a piece of metal sticking out of the wall and it started bleeding "Get away from me!" Buttercup said "Why!?" I said getting closer trying to look in her eyes but they weren't green they had a slight blue in it "Because you don't know me and my sisters and the reason why we go to Powerfind High!" Buttercup started screaming "Well who are you and your sisters?" I said "If I say who Me and my sisters are you must treat us like regular people untill you find your true powers ok?" Buttercup said coming out of the darkness some. "Yes I promise" I said "ok" she said stepping completely out of the dark "Me and my sisters are vampires. Now keep your finger away from me or I will suck the blood from your finger!" She said coming to my still bleeding finger. "Ok so what is all that about." I said pointing at her clothes that are light green shorts, a green croptop that says 'love bites' on the front, green nikes, and a lime green star necklace with a matching taria. " Is everybody a Princess?" I asked "Yes, and the reason that im wearing these clothes because before we go hunting for food we all change into our hunting clothes" Buttercup said "Well bye for now I have to get food for my brothers." I said while backing up to the wall not seeing the metal that cut my finger. "AHH!" I screamed "What happened?!" Buttercup said "The...Metal...Stabed...My...Back!" I said until I saw Black.

Buttercup's POV

Butch started to black out and the metal was in his back leaving a puddle of blood so with all my will power on not to drink his blood I picked him up and took him to my house. "Blossom, Bubbles, Lavender help me!" I screamed "Whats wrong Buttercup?" Bubbles asked "No time for questions just help me get Butch to the hospital!" "OK" they responded back. we went to the hospital and they got butch in bandages and no one can see him. "OMG I hope he is ok!" I said to Bubbles "Wait are you about to CRY!?" Bubbles said with a smile on her face "Maybe but I can't stop my emotions right now so just-" I started but then I felt my heart thump for the first time "My heart is beating bubbles!" "It is!?" Bubbles said then told Blossom and Lavender. "Well I guess you will be the second one that will be married." Blossom said "So maybe that is why you were crying" Bubbles said "Friends of Butch Jojo you may see him now." The nurse said "Thank you!"I said. We all went to Butch's room and saw that he is trying to drink his juice. "Are you having that much trouble Butch?" I said trying not to laugh "Buttercup stop teasing me and help me drink my juice!" Butch said "Ok ok don't try to punch me!" I said while holding his drink to his mouth "Buttercup's got a boyfriend! Buttercup's got a boyfriend! Buttercu-" Said Bubbles before I shut her mouth with some tape "Shut up!" I screamed "You know it's true Buttercup." Butch said "Do you want to stay alive?" I asked Butch "Oh girls I told him we were vampires." I told my sisters "Why!?" Said lavender "Well you try not telling someone that you're not a vampire when you have blood on your clothes and blood dripping from your mouth!" I said "Whatever!" Lavender said "Oh my gosh I need to get the food to my brothers or they will hunt me down literally I still have the mark from when Boomer bit my arm!" Butch said showing us the bite mark. "So let's get the food and hurry up before they hunt you!" Bubbles said while asking the nurse if he can leave "Why sure he can leave darling!" Said the nurse "Ok guys she said that he can leave now let's go!" Bubbles said

Brick's POV

"God where is Butch with our food!?" Boomer complained "BOOMER SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Said Luke "Well at least you recovered from the trama." I said. "Yeah that is a good thing." Luke said while puffing out his chest "But Butch is taking a long time and I'm about to go hunting!" I said while getting the bro leash "But why am I always the bloodhound!?" Boomer said "Because you have the nose of a bloodhound, thats why!" Luke said "Ok but is it a full moon tonight?" Boomer asked "Yeah why?" I said while putting the leash on Boomer I don't know It's just ever since I was two I always felt weird around a full moon." Boomer said "Well let's go dudes!" Luke said. We all go outside while Boomer snifs out Butch's trail but then he stopped "dude why did you stop!?" Luke said "Guys I feel weird!"Boomer said "You look hairy also!" Luke said "Wait a minute we all look hairy!" I said looking at the red fur that is on my hands "WHATS HAPPINING!?" Boomer said "Were turning into WERWOLVES!" Luke said ** "Now let's find Butch!" **Boomer said

Lavender's POV

Ok so now we got the food and now going to Butch's house "No no no no no!" Butch screamed "Dude what's wrong!" Buttercup said "They started hunting me down!" Butch said "Ok that is an issue why?" I said "Well it's a full moon and when Boomer was two he had a strange feeling when a full moon is out and over the years I know that WERWOLVES only come out when it's a full moon so my brothers and me trun into werwolves during a full moon!" Butch said "Ok then let's go find them and hold this Butch" Buttercup said while handing Butch a sack full of Werwolf repelent "How will this help?" Butch asked "It will stop you from turning into a werwolf." Buttercup said. Then we all headed outside to look for the others first we looked in the forest where we found Boomer's shoe then something pounced on Bubbles the only thing I saw was a blue streak of color then a blood red go after Blossom then a purple one go to me "HELP US BUTTERCUP AND BUTCH!" Me,Bubbles,and Blossom said together

Bubbles POV

I was just pounced on by a blue werwolf and I need help so I tap into my vampire self and tackle this werwolf down "**Why are you ding this to me Bubbles!?" **Said the beast "How do you know my name?" I screamed back "**I can't belive that you forgot who kissed you!**" said the beast "Wait Boomer is it you?!" I said "**Yep it's me!**"He said "God damn it man I could of killed you for crying out loud! Now change back please."I said while giving him the puppy dog face "**Ok then wait a sec**" Boomer said while turning back into his regular self "Well?" Boomer said "Well what?" I said "Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" Boomer said "The fuck man!?" I said backing up a bit "Well I though you liked the kiss that I gave you when you were fighting the other girl." Boomer said "I did but this isn't the right time to give you a kiss ok?" I said going to Buttercup and Butch "Ok then." Boomer said

* * *

**Seems that they found they found their first part of their powers now what should they turn into in the next chapter please comment what they should be next. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is a new chapter. This new transformation came from tomboygreengurl.**

* * *

Blossom's POV

I just got pounced on by this red werwolf I have to protect my self "Who are you?!" I said blocking a claw "**Wow little miss I-remember-everyone forgot who saved her from fighting!**" He said "The hell Brick!" I said "**What?**" Brick said "If you knew who I was then why did you attack me?!" I said "**I did't reconize you at first.**" Brick said "Well first change back to normal." "**Ok!**" Brick said so he changed back to normal "So let's go find Buttercup and Butch!" I said "Why do you want to find them two when we can do something else sweetcheeks!" Brick said while leaning on a tree "What?" I said backing up "Well I tought that you liked me as well so why don't we just hang out together!" Brick said while holding on to my waist "Well let go of me and you will get something." I said "Ok!" Brick said while leaning in with his eyes closed. SLAP! "Shit what was that for Bloss!" Brick said while holding his face "For trying to flirt with a Vam-" I said then Brick kissed me on the lips but I couldn't move. Soon the other half of me kissed back then my heart beat once then Brick let go of me. "So did you like your present?" Brick said "Yes." I wispered "What?" Brick said "I said yes and don't do that agian to a Vampire like me!" I said "Wait your a vampire?" Brick asked. "Yea see." I said then I transformed into my vampire outfit that was a Strawberry red shirt, a red long skirt red heels, A ruby heart bracelet with a matching taira. "Im also a princess also." I said "Wow you're beautiful!" Brick said "Thanks!" I said "Now let's go to Buttercup and Butch!"I said going where BC and Butch are.

Lavender's POV

Ok I need help so I go into my vampire self and attacked back. "Who the hell are you!?" I said hitting it on the head "**Well as I recall i'm the one who kissed you then you tried to kill me!**" He said "Ok first of all I'm a vampire I didn't try to kill you I was trying to mark you as mine so no other vampire would claim you." I said "**Wait you are a vampire...HAHAHAHAHA! That is the most funniest thing you said to me now tell me the truth!**" Luke said "Well turn back then I will show you that I'm a vampire." I said then Luke turned back to normal "Now cut your hand." I said "Ok"Luke said while cuting his hand with a stick then it started bleeding "Now wha-AHHHH!" Luke said before I went to his hand and sucked the blood from his hand. "Do you belive me now!" I said "Yes yes I belive you!" Luke cried "Ok!" I said while letting go of his hand. "Now what is with your outfit?" Luke asked my outfit is a lavender dress with light purple heels, a lavender anklet with a matching lavender taira. "I'm a princess also! Now let's go get Butch and BC!" I said while going to BC and Butch

Buttercup's POV

So all my sisters just got pounced on by Butch's Brothers "Well what should we do now Butch." I asked "I don't know BC" Butch said "Why did you call me BC for?" I asked "Well I like BC better than Buttercup!" Butch said when he pounced on me and started to tickle my stomach "Haaaahaaa" I laughed "Can you stop me BC?" Butch said "Haaano I can't haaaaaaa!" I said "Good then I can do this!" Butch said eager to do something "Butch whatare yo-" I said before Butch kissed me on the lips. I was shocked and surpirsed at the same time but I couldn't push him off for some reason I looked at my hands to see that Butch pinned my hands on the ground so I couldn't push him off. After a minute he broke the kiss and had his eyes closed still, so I slapped him. "Oww what was that for?!" Butch said "Well for kissing me and for not telling me!" I said then out of nowhere a ball of yarn just suddenly apper between my and Butch. "Hell yeah fucking yarn!" Butch said while playing with the yarn like a real cat, then I saw it a tail comeing from his ass and ears on the top of his head both green. "Butch you have a fucking tail and ears on your head!" I said "Meow?! (what?!)" Butch said "Shit I can't understand you!" I said to Butch who turned into a full green cat. "Hi Buttercup what happend to Butch" said Bubbles "I don't know first a ball of yarn came between us then he had a green tail and green cute ears then he turned into a cute fuzzy green cat!" I said "Wait a second did you a cute fuzzy cat!" Lavender said. Shit she heard me "Yes I said cute now he-" I started until I saw that Brick,Boomer,and Luke had a tail and fuzzy ears on their heads. "Umm guys you need to see this!." I said "See wha- HOLY SHIT" Bubbles said "What are you guys looking at" Boomer said "Umm Boomer you have a blue tail and blue ears,Brick you have a red tail and red ears, and Luke you have a purple tail and purple ears!"Blossom said "Cool!" Boomer said enjoying his tail "Meoww! (Stop that Boomer!)" Brick said "Meowww! (Never!)" Boomer said "Damn it. What did they say Bubbles" I asked "Brick said stop that Boomer, and Boomer said never." Bubbles said "This is going to be annoying." Laender said. Then Luke walked over to Lavender and rubbed agianst her leg. "But I have to admit this is pretty cute!" Lavender said while petting Luke.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter. For the people that are confused every transformation the boys have they will be in their colors ok!? ,so send in more transformations for longer chapters. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**For People Who don't know this the transformations are for the RRb since they are shape shifters!**

**Lavender: She owns me and Luke and her plot, but She doesn't own the PPg,RRb, or the PPkg**

**BC: and you better enjoy. This is her longest chapter she ever written!**

**Butch: and it took her about a week or so to do!**

* * *

**During this chapter the girls hearts have beaten and enjoy.**

Blossom's POV

Ok this is strange first werwolfs now cats, well Boomer and Luke are kittens. "Well this weird let's show this to the professor" I said "Ok Blossy" Lavender said "Hey stop bringing up my old nicknames lav!" I said looking at Brick he still has his hat also! "Meoww meow meow meow meow?(What are you looking at?)" Brick said "Bubbles what did he say?" I asked "He said what are you looking at?" Bubbles said "Bubbles let put them in our purses" Lavender said "Hey rember me the tom boy!" Buttercup said "Buttercup just put him on your hair!" Bubbles said "Fine!" BC said while putting Butch on top of her hair. When we got to our fathers house a.k.a the Professor, we saw the professor trying to cook! "Dad stop are you trying to kill us all!" Buttercup said "No darling I was trying to make myself a pancake." Dad said "By the way why do you all have two cats and two kittens?" Dad asked "Well These are the Jojo Brothers and they turned into cats and kittens, and werwolfs." I said "Well let's go to my lab and let's see why they keep changing" Dad said as we are going to the lab

Boomer's POV

"I love playing with Bubbles phone Im trying to call the others but they won't answer! Well I'm going to try again." I thought while pushing some buttons when the others answer the calls. "Hi Guys!" I said "Hi Boom!" They said back "So what is it like in their purses?" I asked "Well Bloss has a Book, her phone, lipstick, and all sorts of makeup." Brick said "Im in BC's hair and don't ask how I got the phone!" Butch said "Lavender has a bunch of pictures of her and the others, a makeup purse, and her wallet." Luke said "Bubbles has 90% makeup, 5% photos, 4% random, and a key." I said then I felt a pair of hands pick me up. "Hello Boomer I heard your conversation with your brothers!" Bubbles said. Darn it I forgot that she can understand us. "Hey what do you have in your paws?" Bubbles asked. "Meowww! (Nothing)" I said "Give me my phone!" Bubbles told me "Meow! (No)" I said then Bubbles took the phone from me then told her sisters "Ok girls put them on the table!" I heard their dad say. Then Me and my brothers were on the table while the Professor puts something on us. "Ok boys this won't hurt." he said. Next thing you know the Professor was done the tests and was telling us why we are cats. "Did they see anything a cat might like?" He asked "Yes, they all saw yarn then they turned into cats!" Lavender said "Well this can help when you three can't understand them." he said handing Blossom,Lavender, and Bc a voice thingy. "And this should make them turn back when they can't." he said handing the girls something in a bag "Im going to try it on the boys!" Bubbles said sprinkeling the dust on us. "Me-wow" I said. I see the girls talking to each other and They all have a messed up smile on there face, I wonder?

Lavender's POV

Wow they turned back to normal, but then we have a review over the plan to make them ours. "So would you boys like to stay with us?" Bubbles asked "Sorry but No Bubbles." Brick said then Bubbles showed them her Puppy dog face and her childish talk"Pweeeeesssseee would you stway with us?" Bubbles asked agian. "Ok ok just stop with the face!" Butch Said sheilding his eyes. "Yea meet us at our house tomorrow morning so we can show you the house!" I said

**_The next day_**

So Im in the living room with Blossom and we are playing go fish and so far I'm winning. "Go you have any two's?" Blossom asked me "Go fish!" I sang "Forget this you cheat all the time." Blossom said then we both here a Knock on the door "Comming!" Bubbles said zooming from nowhere and opening the door "Hello people!" Bubbles said with a huge smile on her face. "Hello Bubbles, where is BC?" Butch asked "She is still in her room sleeping but be warned she isn't a morning person,So you try to wake her up." She said showing him BC's Room "So what is for breakfast?" Brick asked*Smash* "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!" "I'm guessing that she hit him with a lamp, her glass case to her Phone or she threw him at the window. then her light went out in her room. "Lamp." me,Blossom,and Bubbles said. "So Like I asked what is for breakfast?" Brick asked "Chocolate chip Pancakes,Eggs,Toast,Biscits,and fruit! Or as BC calls it the BC special." Bubbles says "WHO MADE THE BC SPECIAL!" We heard Bc say "BUBBLES DID!" I said then Bc zoomed down the steps in her Shorts and Tee shirt and Hugged Bubbles. "So let's dig in!" I said then we all ate like starving people. "So what do we do now!" Butch said "We have to move some things to our new house." Bubbles said "Wait what a new house?"Butch said "Yep!" I said "so when do we start moving?" Brick asked while getting up so he can put his plate away "Now." Blossom said "Well what are we waiting for, Let's go!" Luke said. We start moving some of our stuff then started shopping for new stuff for the house, clothes and stuff for the boys.

Bubbles POV

So me and Boomer are shopping for our rooms and a bathing suit for me. "Ohh Boomer witch is better Morning blue or Bubble Blue?" I asked Boomer "I think Bubbles Blue is better because it has your name and your faverite color." Boomer said "Aww thanks Boomer you will get a surprise when we get home,but now for your room Dark Blue or Electrifying Blue?" I asked him "I would say Eletrifying Blue for my room." Boomer stated "Now for the clothes." I said checking off the list of thousands now we are walking over the woman clothes and I need new panties, I'm so going to be embarised. "Umm Boomer would you mind if you come with me to get my undergarments?" I asked. I could see that he is blushing knowing what I ment "Sure I don't mind." Boomer said so we went to get our undergarments and it went by fast since me and Boomer wanted to be somewhere else, so now we are looking for bathing suits Im looking for a Bikini and I found a few that I like but I want to see what Boomer likes."Hey Boomer can you see how this looks?" I said from the door "Sure Bubbles." He said back. I steped out of the stall in a Black and White Bikini with a little skirt, he shook his head. this went on for a while until I went out in a Baby blue bikini with Dark Blue hearts all over it, "So how do I look Boomer?" I asked And with out thinking Boomer said "You look hot." I was blushing at that comment "Aww stop it im Blushing!" I said taking the bikini off and putting on my clothes. "Where off to next?" Boomer asked. "Well we need to find some clothes for us then we need food for BC and Butch, Sweets for Blossom and Brick,Music for Lavender and Luke, And make up for me." I said back so we got me some clothes and Boomer got some too, so now we are going to get food. "What would BC like anyway?" Boomer asked "Well BC is the Leader in every sport, so I was thinking we should get her some Healthy food and some sweets for the end of the week." I said back "Every sport, even cheerleading?!" Boomer said "Yes I had to forse her so she has all the sports." I said "How hard was it to get her in a skirt?" Boomer said "Very hard, I still have the mark on my back to prove it!" I said "Now the food we need some apples,grapes, and any other healthy stuff" Boomer said. Now we are heading to the sweets shop so we can get some sweets for Blossom and extra for her stash. "Bubbles what should we get Blossom and Brick?" Boomer asked "Everything!" I said then going to the cashier telling him that we want everything. "What mam you want everything!? Can you pay for it?" The casheir said "Yes I can here is 9,000 dollars for all the candy." I said handing him the money, then I went back to Boomer "How do you have this much money?" Boomer asked me "My father is a very wealthy man." I said "What does you father do?" Boomer asked "He is a sicentits so far he cured Hiv/aids, and some other stuff, So he gets money when somebody uses it." I said "Ma'm your order is ready." the cashier said while handing us 40 huge bags full of candy. "Now lets go home and hide this before Blossom comes!" Boomer said. So we went back home and started on our rooms, the beds and other furnirture comes tomorrow so for now we sleep on the living room floor. we also got a puppy!

Buttercup's POV

Me and Butch went to get each other some clothes. "Hey Bc!" Butch called me "What?" I asked "What do you think of these panties for you?" He said showing me a Light Green pair of panties. "Put that down Butch" I said blushing a bit "Are you BLUSHING!?" Butch said "N-n-no!" I said "Ha im so getting you this!" Butch said putting it out of my reach "Damn it. can we just get something else?" I asked "Sure what do you want to get?" Butch said "This!" I said while showing him a Pink shirt that said Real Men Wear Pink on the front. "No no no no BC!" Butch said "Why not?" I said "Because." Butch said "Why? Are you a Real man or are you a coward." I said "Im a man!" Butch said proud as can be. "Well Im going to get it then." I said paying for the other clothes we got. "So what color should my room be Lime Green, Kiwi Green Or Lime green with some Buttercup yellow in it?" I said holding some paint cans "I think the third one since it has your color and your name in it." Butch said getting close to me "Don't you dare Butch!" I said backing up into a wall "Why not sweetcheeks?" Butch said comming closer to me forsing me to the wall "Just don't Butch." I said "Why you think im going to kiss you agian?" Butch asked "Yes. can we finish this up so I can deal with this at home?" I said "Sure." Butch said getting off of me. When nobody was looking I smacked Butch right in the face. "Shit, what was that for?!" Butch said rubbing his face."For cornnering me!" I said looking at his face then I started laughing."What are you laughing about?" Butch asked "Your face! Go look in a mirror." I said. Butch Looked in the mirror to see a big hand print on the side of his face. "BC!" Butch screamed. Shit he's going to kill me when we get home. So I went to the pet shop and got a black dog for me and Butch. Now we are going to the art store so we can get Bubbles and Lavender some art supplies. "So BC what would they like in this store." Butch asked me while looking at some stuff. "Well knowing them two since birth, they would like everything in this store!" I said while telling the Casheir that I wanted everything. "Wow!" Butch said back. "ok now we have to wait a while so they get put everything in bags, So until then Is their any questions you want to ask me but they must be about me,or my family" I said "So were you born a vampire or were you turned into one."Butch asked "Well I was born a vampire for all I know." "Do you drink human or animal blood?" "I drink Both." I said ,then Butch started to look at me funny. "I only drink human blood if i need to!" I said "So wait where were you the day before you met me and my brothers?" Butch asked "I was with my sisters and we was dragging a huge deer home when we passed Burger King." I said "Oh you guys were who we saw that night!" Butch said "Wait you saw me!? No wonder Bubbles was spazing out when we got home." I said when the casheir came and gave us our stuff. Now we are going home so we can start hiding the stuff for cristmas. **(I will skip to christmas eve next chapter)** "Oh wait I need to get some music for Lav and Luke!" I said going to the music shop for a split second. "Well hurry up!" Butch said. I got some Music for them two since they both love Music so much. Starting tomorrow we are going to live in a new house.

Lavender's POV

Me and Luke are in the Pet shop so we can have a pet to take care of. "Ohh what about a Bunny!" I said showing Luke the bunny "Nah. What about a cat." Luke said showing me a cat. " No. To much hair loss!" I said "Ohh what about a dog!" We said at the same time. We both see a nice little puppy waiting for an owner with a bow on it's head. "Awww it's so cute, we must have it!" I said "OK Lavender." Luke said paying the cashier for the puppy and other dog stuff. so now the puppy is in my purse with a dog treat, and we are getting paint for our rooms, "Oh im going to need this,this,that, and these." I said picking up Lavender,Rose red,pink,blue, and other colors. "Why do you need all these colors?" Luke asked while picking up a light purple for him room. " Me and Bubbles are artists so we are going to paint stuff on our wall!" I said "I'm going to get some for Boomer also." Luke said picking up random colors. "Let's see now. All we need is some clothes. then we're done!" I said "Ok then !" Luke said. so we are walking to the store and I see a bikini that is on sale it was a lavender with gliter and a star in the middle. "Wow Im going to try it on!" I said "Ok." Luke said while finding a chair. Jesus this is small oh well "Hey Luke what do you think!" I said while opening the door. "You look stuning!" He said with blood comeing from his nose. "Um do you need a tissue?" I asked "No why do you ask!" Luke said "Well your nose is bleeding." I said while putting my clothes back on. "Well it's gone now come on so we can buy all these clothes!" Luke said while holding all my bags of clothes. "ok ok!" I said. "So where are we going next?" luke said "We are going to the Sports shop so we can get BC and Butch a new football." I said "Well let's get some sweets before we go!" Luke said then we went to the shop only to see that they were out of candy. "Darn no candy oh well." Luke said then we went to the sports shop and we got the signed Football BC and Butch always wanted . "So how much did that cost so I can pay for it." Luke said pulling out his wallet "Are you sure?" I said "Yep. so how much does it cost" Luke asked "3,000 Dollars each." I said "You can pay for it Lav." Luke said "Ok then!" I said while telling the man what we want. "Here we go time to go home!" I said

Blossom's POV

Me and Brick are looking at swim suits that we can wear to the beach during the summer. "Hey Brick look at this!" I said while showing him a pair of Pink swim trunks. "No Pinky, Look at this" He said while showing me a red bikini with bows on it "Ok Ok we will buy the Bikini, and the Trunks." I said "Ok now lets buy the clothes before my back breaks!" Brick said while looking like he his going to die. "Ok ok. let me carry some Brick!" I said grabing some bags. "Oh I'm going to get a dog! Be right back!" I said running to the pet store and getting a dog then going back to Brick. "So what is His/Her name?" Brick asked me. "It is a She and I didn't name it yet, But knowing the others they got a dog or puppy too." I said "That means." Brick said "Im going to name her when we get home." I said. "Ohh." Brick said looking stupid. "So I know that Lavender loves to dance and Bubbles loves makeup, and each of our rooms are huge, you can get Bubbles makeup for christmas and I can give Lavender some dance stuff for christmas!" I said "Now Let's go get some candy!" Brick said "We can't I heard that somebody bought all the candy!" I said sad as can be. "Well do you want this lollipop?" Brick asked "Yes thanks Bricky!" I said not knowing what I said. "Wait what did you call me?" Brick asked, I blushed "I called you by your name!" I lied then I started shaking for no reason. "Wait you are lieing to me Pinky!?" Brick said "N-n-n-no." I tried to say. "Come here Pinky!" Brick said while draging me somewhere and Pushing me on the wall. "You have ten seconds to tell me what you called me before I kiss you! ten." Brick said "I won't tell!" I said back "Nine!" Brick said while getting closer. "Never!" I said. "Eight." "You're not scaring me." "Seven." "N-n-nope" "Six" "Not working!" "Five" By this time he is 5 inches from my lips. "Nope I won't tell!" "Four" "No!" "Three" "Won't work!" "Two" Now his is to my nose, great. "I won't tell!" "One" "Umm?" "Zero!" Then he kissed me on the lips for about a minute or so then broke the kiss, leaving me dissy. "Do you want to tell me what you called me or do I have to kiss you agian?" Brick said while trying to back me on a wall agian. "Fine I called you Bricky!" I said "Wow." Brick said "Well let's get the stuff so we can go home and try to hide this stuff." I said then we both got all the makeup and the dance stuff and flew home to see that everybody else is home already. "I know a shortcut come here Brick!" I said while guideing Brick to my window. "Well this is my room so get out! Your room has the red door!" I said while getting my clothes back and my dog then shutting the door. Yep this is going to a long christmas break!


	10. Chapter 10

**Like I said last chapter I did a time skip and now It is Christmas eve. ENJOY!**

* * *

Blossom's POV

"Hey is everybody here!" I said "Yes are we ready!" Bubbles said "Yep, Three, two, one Go!" BC said "HEY BOYS COME DOWN HERE!" We all said at the same time. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU BITCHES WANT!" Butch said "Sorry for Butch. He will do that if you wake him up Before 11:00."Brick said while comming down the steps. "We need to teach you guys a family tradition that we always do before cristmas!" BC said "So what is the tradition?" Luke said "WE ARE HAVING A CONTEST!" Bubbles screamed. "So what is the contest?" Butch asked calming down some. "We all split up and do four different things and whoever is done first she gets to put the star on the tree." I said. "So what are the four things!" Boomer asked "the things are Decorating the tree,baking cookies,decorating the house and shoveling the front and back yard." Lavender said "So who has what and does it affect us?" Brick asked "Lavender the tree,I have the cookies,Bubbles has the house and Buttercup has the lawn, and We want to see if you can help us!" I said "OK so it's color to color, like red and red and blue and blue?" Luke said "Yep!" Bubbles said while putting her coat on. "Ok so let's go then!" Brick said while going to the tree "Powers or no powers?" BC asked. "We did powers last time so let's do no powers." I said "Ok then, Ready ,set GOOO!" Bubbles said. So me and Brick are making Chocolate chip cookies. "Ok Brick put me on your sholders real quick so I can get the flour." I said "Ok but hurry up!" He said while putting me on his shoulders. "Got it!" I said then I got down and quickly mixed the dry and the wet ingrediants together. I wonder what the rest are doing now?

BC's POV

"Push Butch!" I said while pushing the shovel in the snow "Wait I got an Idea!" Butch said then he got behind me and push the handle with me."Yes we got some snow off." I said then I heard snoring. Wow Butch is asleep already! "Butch wake up!" I said "I was awake!" Butch said. "Come on we only got some left!" I said while pushing the shovel some more. I wonder how far everybody else got.

Lavender's POV

So me and Luke are putting the decorations on the tree. " Luke help me up so I can put these ornamints up!" I said regreting that I had a skirt on today. "Ok Lav!" Luke said while putting me on his sholders so I can finish the tree. Then the strangest thing happend Luke Put me on his back and started spining the tree around. "Luke what are you doing!?" I asked "Im just making everything easeir!" he said. Then Luke held me by my butt and started spinning around the tree. "Well put the stuff on the tree darling!" Luke said. then I started to put the orniments on the tree!

Bubbles POV

"Boomer hurry up and put santa on the reindeer already so I can put the star on the tree!" I yelled at Boomer "But It's so heavy!" Boomer "You know what I will do it!" I said picking up santa and putting him on the reindeer. that was it and now to say I'm done

No ones POV

"I'M DONE!" The girls said together

Brick's POV

So me and my brothers are watching the girls fight about who should put the star on the tree. "No Bloss I said it first!" BC said "No I did!"Bubbles said "Hey what about that everybody holds a part of the star and out it on together!" Boomer said "Wow I never thought of that!" Lavender said then they put the star on the tree and we all gpt into our pj's and watch christmas movies untill 11. "Hey guys it's time to go to bed!" I said seeing that everybody was asleep. I draged my brothers to there rooms and carefully put the girls in there room. "Wow they are heavy." I said to my self then I fell asleep having sweet dreams like everybody should.

**_The Next day!_**

Blossom's POV

So me and my sisters set there alarm clocks to go off at 7 in the morning, We are in a big box with our sexy santa outfits! "They should go off in ,three,two, one!" Bubbles said as all four alarm clocks went off at the same time. "COME ON EVERYBODY IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Boomer said running down the steps. "Brick Butch you need to see this!" Boomer said agian. "What is- WOW!" Butch said. "We shall see who this is from!" Brick said. "It is from the girls!" Boomer said "Let's open it!" Butch said "Wait there is a crank with it"Brick said winding up the crank. "We know you have been with us for quite a while" The Bubbles recording said "We hope this is good enough." BC's recording said "So we hope you enjoy it" the Recording said, Then we all poped out of the box. "Merry Christmas Boys!" We all said. I could see that the boy's was having a nosebleed. "Did you Like to gift!" Bubbles asked the boys. "Yes we did!" they said. "So let's give out the other gifts!" I said, now we are all sitting either on the floor or the couch. "Here Blossom and Brick this is from Me and Boomer" Bubbles said while getting something from her room, and it was the candy from the candy shop. "THANK YOU BUBBLES!" I said while grabbing half the bags and sitting on them. "Ok, Lavender,Luke this is from me and Butch." Bc said handing two bags of cd's "Yes!" Lavender said. "Bubbles, Boomer this is for you." Lavender said while handing them Paint and other art stuff. "THANKS YOU NOW I CAN FINISH MY FASHION CLOTHES!." Bubbles said. "BC,Butch this is for you two." Lavender said giveing them a signed football. "Cool I Love you Lav!" BC screamed crying on lavender's shoulder. "Bubbles this is for you." Brick said handing her the bags. Bubbles looked into the bag and started tearing up. "I Don't know what to say!" Bubbles said "Lavender go close your eyes and hold my hand." I said. I started to lead Lavender to her room where I set up her present. "You can open your eyes now Lavender!" I said. She opened her eyes and started crying her heart out "Thanks Blossom I don't know what to say Bloss." Lavender said "Oh and we need to tell you guys something." BC said "We need to turn you guys to vampires." I said "Wait can't we just shape shift into vampires?" Boomer said "No you have to be one first in order to be it agian." Bubbles said "So we need you all to come to us for a second to do something." Bc said giving them knifes. "I'm not going to kill you!" Boomer cried out "No no no, you need to drink some of our blood then we need to drink your blood." Bubbles said "You will also taste what we normaly eat when you drink our blood. "So where do we cut you guys at?" Brick said "Anywhere you like but where you cut us at, we will drink your blood from."Lavender warned. "Ok so I will cut Bubbles on the wrist." Boomer said Going up to Bubbles and cutting her wrist some and drinking the blood. "Is it supposed to taste like Cupcakes?" Boomer asked "It's just me!" Bubbles said then started to drink Boomers blood from his wrist. "I will cut your hand." Brick said then walked up to me and cut my hand then drank the blood. "You taste like candy!" Brick wispered to me then I bit his hand. "I will cut your arm." Butch said the he cut Bc's arm and drank her blood "You taste like apples BC." Butch wispered, BC did the same, now Luke is looking at lavender wondering where he should cut her. "I shall cut you on your neck." Luke said cutting her neck then drinking the blood "You taste like grapes." Luke wispered. Lavender was the last one to make Luke a vampire. "So do you like beening vampires." Bubbles asked. "Yep I like it, and I need to tell Lavender something in her room" Luke said

Lavender's POV

So me and Luke are going into my room so he can tell me something. "So what do you want to tell me Luke!" I asked. "Well I only known you for a copule of months and you are really special to me so I just wanted to know.." Luke said while getting on one knee "Will you Lavender Utonium marry me!?" Luke asked showing me a beutiful lavender and purple engagement ring. I started to cry "This is so sudden but...YES I WILL!" I screamed. Then everybody bust through the door staring at me. "What happend in here." Bubbles "I swear if you hurt Lav I will KILL YOU!" BC said "Are you ok Lavender!" Blossom asked me. then everybody started asking me questions. "CALM YOU FUCKING ASSES THE FUCKING DOWN BEFORE YOU ALL GET A MOTHER FUCKING STROKE!" I screamed at everybody my eyes turning a solid black color, then they quiet down so i can talk. "Now If you could let me fucking talk, Me and my feance over here are getting maried." I said crying agian. "My baby sis is a woman now!" Bubbles said crying with me, then boys are just staning there watching me and Bubbles cry so I did what I could do. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT GET THE FUCK OUT!" I said still crying. then they all walked out of the room and sat in Luke's room. "So I need to make you a wedding dress Lav, wait let me get my notepad so I can write it all down!" Bubbles said while running to her room to get her notepad. "OK now spill!" Bubbles said. "Ok I want it to be puffy,white,it needs to fit me Bubbles not you,have glitter on it,put a purple lily on the dress. Oh and you can do my make up before the wedding." I said. "Now where do you want it to be so I can call to see if is available."Blossom said "Well I want it to be in a flower field so I can feel calm during the wedding." I said "Ok then I will see if there is a flower field." Blosom said. "Ok is there any body you want to invite?" BC asked. "Every body in town!" I said "Ok then!" BC said. "Ok so your dress is going to be done in a few days, the invites will be out by tomorrow and the Flower Field is available so all we need is our dresses."Bubbles stated "Well why don't you all wear a medium long dress in your regular color?" I asked "Ok BUT I will only wear dresses when we all get merried OK!" BC said. "Ok Ok!" I said "Now I need to see if some of these dresses fit us ok!" Bubbles said while dragging us to her room.

Bubbles's POV

So I'm dragging the girls to my room so I can see if these old dresses still fit. I got BC in her Green prom dress that I forsed her in,Blossom in her Red prom dress that I fixed, and i'm in my Blue prom dress. "Well can we wear these to your wedding!" I asked Lavender "Sure just make them a little poofy!OK!" Lavender told me. "Got it now I need to get started before school starts agian!"I told them. while they got out my room. "this is going to take a few!" I said to myself


	11. Chapter 11

**well as you saw in the last chapter Lavender got married! until the next chapter!**

**Luke: So Enjoy!**

* * *

Luke's POV

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT GET THE FUCK OUT!"Lavender screamed still crying. So we all backed up going to my room across the hall. "Geez dude **I** thought Boomer would asked Bubbles to get married first!" Butch said **(Sound famileir!)** "Man! well I will just ask her tomorrow." Boomer said pouting "Well I need to find you guys some suits and ties for the wedding!" I said "No!" Butch said "Well you have too, BC is wearing a dress!" I said"How do you know that?!" Brick asked "Well you don't hear cries for help don't you?" I said while everybody else listens. "Nope, I guess your right!" Butch said giving up. "Well look at the good thing At leasy the girls arn't pregnant, Because that would be a huge problem!" I said. "Yea I guess." Butch said "So I know bubbles is going to get the girls in there color dress besides La**v**ender." Boomer said "How do you know that!" Brick asked "Bubbles can't wisper when she is excited." Boomer said. "Well what are we going to do next?" Butch asked "Well I don't know!" I yelled "Let's play truth or dare!" Boomer said "Sure! But let's get the girls so they can play with us!" Brick said then he did the un-speakable,"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed. He went into Bubbles room and picked the girls up and sat them on my carpet, Blossom was in a blanket,BC has a towel on her,Bubbles is behind Lavender, and Lavender is only in her shirt. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR BRICK!" Lavender said. "Well we was going to play truth or dare and we wanted you girls to play with us!" Brick said ready for impact. "Well then you need to FUCKING KNOCK!" Bubbles screamed. "So who goes first?" Boomer asked "I will!" Blossom said "Ok Blossom truth or dare?" Boomer asked her "Truth." "Ok s**o** were you born a vampire or did some one change you?" Boomer asked "I was born a vamp. Luke Truth or dare?" She asked me. "Truth?"Blossom asked "Do you like anybody"She asked "Yep! Bubbles Truth or Dare?" I said "Dare!" She said "Please come from behind **L**avender!" I told her "Hand me a Blanket!" She asked so I handed her one and she came from behind Lavender. "Ok Brick Truth or dare!" She asked Brick "Dare!" Brick said with honer and pride "Go run around the block in your underwear!" Bubbles said "Bubbles!" Blossom said "Since when did you go all Im-going-to-do-a-cr**a**zy-dare person?!" BC asked. "Well I have to do the dare!" Brick said then striped his shirt and pants off and ran outside, He came back with eggs all over him. "Never do that agian! Blossom truth or dare." He asked "Dare!" Blossom said, "Take off the blanket and keep it off." He said then we all looked at Blossom to see that her face was completely red! "Umm Blossom!" Bubbles said wavng her hand in her face,then Blossom got up and took the blanket off showing her Dark red bra and Pink panties. "Happy now. Luke truth or dare?" Blossom said "Dare." I said "Make me and my sisters cupcakes!" She said. "Shit I can't bake." I said "There is a cookbook in the kitchen!" She said wow this is going to take a while.

Brick's POV

So luke is now making the cupcakes so Boomer needs to go agian. "Bubbles Truth or Dare?" Boomer asked "Dare!" Bubbles said Remove the blanket Bubbles." Bomer said "Ok." Then she took of the blanket to reveal a light blue bra and dark blue panties. "Butch truth or dare." Bubbl**e**s asked "Dare" Butch said "Ok...I dare you to kiss BC on the lips." She said. "Ok then." Butch said now he is getting up and kissing BC on the lips leaving BC shocked and mad at the same time. "Ok now BC truth or dare?" he asked "Truth." "Do you wish to hit any person with Brick." He asked. "Wait what!" I said "Yep and that is you Butch!" BC said. I got picked up by BC and she used me as a baseball bat and hit Butch. "Well Brick Truth or dare. BC asked me "Dare." I said back "I dare you to tell someoone your dirtiest secret. "Ok." So I got up and told Blossom my dirtiest secret that was I wanted to make her pregnant., and all she said was "When we get married.". "Ok Blossom Truth or dare." I asked Blossy "Dare." she said "I dare you to share your shash of candy with me." I said, then I ended up regreting the dare because Blossom's eyes starting turning a darker shade of red. "I SHALL NEVER SHARE MY FUCKING CANDY WITH ANY OF YOU PEICES OF SHIT I EARNED THAT CANDY AND THE ONLY ONE I'M GOING TO SHARE IT WITH IS MY FURTURE CHI**L**D!" Blossom screamed. "Blossom calm down ok!" Bubbles said shoving a lollipop in her mouth. "Thanks Bubbles. I owe you one." Blossom said while sucking on the lollipop. "Cupcakes are done I hope you like them!I made them for everybody's taste." Luke said while handing everybody a cupcake. Blossom took a bite from her cupcake and started shaking violently."Umm what was in her cupcake?" Bubbles asked "It was made from candy. Why?" **L**uke said scared that he did something wrong. "This cupcake is AMAZING!" Blossom screamed and start running around the house with her dog tulip. "Ok Lavender you know the drill." BC said while getting some candy and a box. "Yep. OH BLOSSOM BC HAS SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Lavender screamed. "YOU CAN'T PLAY THAT TRICK ON ME AGIAN**!**" Blossom screamed back "BRICK HAS A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Lavender says. "Ok listen good Brick you need to let Blossom suck your blood ok so she can calm down some. Got it" Lavender tells me, I nodd in responce. I wonder what is going to happen.

Blossom's POV

Im running around the house with Tulip and then lavender says "BC HAS SOMETHING FOR YOU!" so I say back "YOU CAN'T PLAY THAT TRICK ON ME AGIAN!" Then what Lavender said next surprised me "BRICK HAS A SURPRISE FOR **Y**OU!". Now I'm running to Brick and he holds his arm in front of my m**o**uth. I look at him like he his crazy but he nodds back, so I start to suck his blood some then I calmed down. "Thanks Brick." I said. "Now it's time to go to bed so we can get ready for the wedding!" I said. "But the dress isn't done yet." Bubbles says "I will help you and BC help the boys find there tuxs." I say "You don't have too we already did." Brick said "Wait we did!?" the three boys said. "Yeah remember the night I went out and came back with a huge bag."Brick said "Ohhh that is was you were doing!" Butch said. "Now come on B**u**bbles if you want the dress done!" I said. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Well the wedding is tomarrow since I don't feel like waiting for three days to make it. So look for this there is letters in this story that have been bolded and they need to be unscrambled. first one to comment the answer can get a part as the girls friends next chapter! I will P.M you when you won! So get looking!, you can tell me what type of paranormal person you can be and tell me your gender also.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well we have a winner! Gabriel The Demon Prince! He was the only one who got it right it was I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for playing and here is the new charecter:**

Name : Gabriel

Species : Half Demon Half Vampire

Title : The Demon Prince

Appearance: He have a pair of fangs and Navy Blue eyes, Jet Black hair with a  
hiny of Brown, Red, and Navy Blue on his bangs, a pale skin, a vampire bite  
mark on his neck and a sign of a demon beside it. (If he's angry he transform  
into a demon just add the Bat Wings, Bloody Red eyes, and a tail)  
Clothes: He wears a Navy Blue T-shirt with a black Button up shirt, a blue  
jeans, a fingerless glove on his left arm and a blue air jordan.

Extras : He always bring his Axe Bass and love to sing. Never. Take. His. Axe.  
Bass.

**Don't forget this is the wedding secne**

* * *

Lavender's POV

So me and my sisters are going to the complex next to the Flower Field so we can change into our wedding atire and Bubbles is doing my makeup. "Hurry up Bubbles!" I yelled at her "Well shut the fuck up so I can finish!" Bubbles said back "Bubbles she does have a point you have been doing her makeup for ten minutes now!" BC said "DONE!" Bubbles said "Good now let's roll!" I said getting into the car with Blossom. "So how long is the wedding?" BC asked "Well it's 12 minutes for me and Luke go get to the stand, 2 minutes for the altar to speak, and then we get married and go to the reseption!" I said "My lady were here!" The coachman said "You can join if you want."I said being nice. "It's ok I can see from here!" He said "Ok!" I said running with my sisters to the waiting area. "All rise!" Said the altar. then the music started playing and Luke walked down the aile with Butch by his side he looked so cute! now Blossom and BC are linking arms and walking to the altar but walk to the left. Now Bubbles is walking down throwing flowers since she is the flower girl, then I felt a tap on my shoulder."Hey Lavender." Brick said "Yeah." I said back "Good luck and I hope you and Luke be together forever." he said I started tearing up but I quickly wpied it so my makeup won't smear. "Ready Lavender." "You can call me lav, and Yes" Now me and Brick are walking to the altar and I get claps and cheers. "yae yada yada!" That is all I heard from the altar until I heard "You may Kiss the bride!" Luke took my veil off and Kissed me for 2 minutes. "I love you Lav!" "I Love you Too Luke!" then we ran to the car with The others so we could change into our clothes for the reseption. Buttercup's outfit was a light green dress with some buttercups all over it green heels, a light green Tiara and a light green Necklase. Blossoms was a Pink dress with A heart on it red heels, a Ruby tiara and a Ruby bracelet. Bubbles was a light Blue dress with Bubbles on it, blue heels A light blue tiara and a saphire ring. My outfit was a Lavender dress with a cut on the side, Purple heels a Lavender Taira with Purple earings. "Well don't they look cute!" Boomer said "Well come on! we need to go to the reseption!" I said then we ran to the car and Blossom told the driver where to go. "Now who wants some champaine!" I yelled poping a bottle. "We do!" they said, so I poured them a glass and we drank until we burped bubbles. "Were here Miss!" the driver said "Thanks." Bubbles said now we went inside and we all got a standing ovation!

Bubbles POV

We just walked in and we are getting a standing ovation,I feel so special! "Well well well look who it is." Somebody said "Who said that!" I yelled "I did silly girl!" Gabriel said "Blossom,Lavender,BC look who it is!" I said pokeing the others to get there attention. "Oh my god Gabriel Is that you!" Lavender said while going up to him and almost hugging him to death. "Ok wtich one of you got married?" Gabriel asked. "I am Gab!" Lavender said "And who's the lucky fella!" He said "I will get him, LUKE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Lavender said "Ok!" Luke said while running to Lavender. "Gabriel this is my husband Luke, Luke this is my Best pal ever Gabriel!" Lavender said "So where were you all these years!?" BC said "I was training so I can focus on my powers." He said "Cool!" I said "Hey girls come over here." Brick said "No Brick!" We said "I will pick you guys up like yesterday, If you don't come over!" Brick said "How did he pick you girls up?" Gabriel asked "Well he picked me on his sholder,Blossom on his other sholder, and was dragging BC and Lavender." I said "Im counting to three and if you girls don't come I will!" Butch said. "Nope!" We all said grabing a chair and sitting down. "Three!" Butch said "We are not getting up!" I sang drinking some champaine with my sisters. "Two!" Butch said getting closer, while me and my sisters are drinking more champane. "One!" Butch said standing next to me "Never!" BC said "Zero!" Butch said while picking us up and taking us across the room where the cake is. "We needed you to cut the cake!" Boomer said "Wel-hic- you do it yo-hic-ur self" Lavender said "Well I know who can't have any more champaine!" Brick said cutting the cake for evrybody else "No I wi-hic-ll have cham-hic-paine and you ca-hic-n't stop me or my sist-hic-ers!" Lavender said. "Yea-hic-h wh-hic-at s-hic-he said!" I said. "Well sorry everybody but we must go home before they get drunk!" Boomer said draging me to the car while I was burping bubbles. Then Brick came out with Blossom over his sholder who is talking to nothing,Butch has Bc on his back who is burping uncontrolably,and Luke has Lavender Bridal style and she is acting stranger than usal. "Well it's offical." Brick started "They are drunk." Butch said "Gab!" Lavender said "Who is Gab?" Butch asked "He is the girls best pal ever." Luke said "Did somebody call!" Gabriel said "Lav did!" Luke said "Yea lav?" Gabriel said "Tell your mom I said Hi!" Lavender said before she passed out,the Blossom passed out,and BC, and now Me.

Boomer's POV

"What did she say Gabriel?!" I said "She said that you guys need to find some blood so they can drink it." Gabriel said "Why can't they do it" Butch said "Well do you guys hear any talking,burping or see any bubbles?!" Gabriel yelled "Shit they passed out." Brick said "how long did they not have Blood?" Gabriel asked. "A few weeks." I said "They need Blood fast or they will die!" Gab said scared. "I have an idea!" I said then put Bubbles mouth on my arm, then I saw Bubbles eyes shoot open and she started sucking some of my blood. "What happend?" Bubbles asked "You passed out due from Lack of Blood." I said "No we didn't we passed out from to much champaine, we had blood last night when yall went to bed." Bubbles said. Then the rest started to wake up. "Well take me home so I can change into my pjs." BC said holding a bottle of wine in her hand. "No more wine for you missy!" Butch said to BC. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO!" BC yelled before grabing the bottle and telaporting the girls and herself home. "Well nice meeting you Gabriel so Bye!" I said before walking home. "Wait Up Boomer!" Brick said. this was a fun day!


	13. Chapter 13

**So I wanted you guys to have something to read for a while so here is a long chapter!**

* * *

Blossom's POV

So BC telaported us home but the boys had to walk here. "So what do we do now!" Bubbles said petting her puppy Licky, "Well let's just play a game." Bc said while stroking her dog Spiky. "Well since we have nothing else to do." I said while getting my dog tulip "So what game are we playing!" Lavender said while putting her puppy cutie pie on her head. "Well let's play Do, tell or strip." Bc said "Ok we will play the game BC, But what are the rules?" I said "Well It's just like Truth or Dare But you have to tell somebody to do something, to tell us something or they can take off a peice of clothing." Bc said "Ok so who goes first?" Bubbles said "I will since I know how to play. Lavender I want you to do a handstand or take off your pants!" Bc told Lavender. Then Lavender did a handstand and sat back down. "Ok Bubbles do a split or take off your shirt." Lavender said then Bubbles did a split then sat back down "Ok Blossy Tell us your crush or take your pants off." Bubbles told me "Well you all know who he is." I said then took my pants off "Ok BC tell us do you ever acted like a girl or take your shirt off!" I told her "I will never tell!" Bc yelled and took her shirt off "Bubbles tell us why you like Boomer and not any other boy at school or take your pants off!" Bc told Bubbles "That is personal!" Bubbles screamed and took her pants off. Boy I hope the boys don't come in now! "Lavender Tell us why you like music or take your shirt off!" Bubbles said looking at Lavender. "Nope." Lavender said while taking her pants off. So right now I have no pants, Bc has no shirt,Bubbles has no pants and Lavender has no shirt. "Ok Now Blossy tell us why YOU like Brick or take your shirt off!" Lavendder said. "I Like him because he his nice,sweet and I finally have some compition in school!" I said then took off my shirt "Woah!" They said "Why did you take your shirt off you told us." Bubbles said "Not all of it tho!,Now Bubbles tell us why do you like to draw alot or take your shirt off. "I will never spill!" Bubbles said taking her shirt off. "Ok Bc do a split or take your pants off!" Bubbles said to Bc "I can't do a split." Bc said then took her pants "Last one! Lavender Tell why you love luke or take your pants off!" Bubbles said then the door opened. It was the Boys, and they had nosebleeds just from looking at us. "Ok I heard my name and I want to know why!" Luke said "Yeah Lavender Do it or face the conequences!" Bc said "I would face the conequences then tell why!" Lavender said then taking off her pants. "Ok why are yall half naked?" Brick said closing the door. "We were playing a game called Tell,do or Strip." Bubbles said while finding a way to cover her self. "Well why did I hear my name?" Luke said "Well Bubbles told me to tell why I love luke or take my pants off!" Lavender said with her face turning red, well at this point we were all red in the face, then the boys did the unspeakable they picked us up bridal style and we were still in are bra and panties! I felt more heat on my face, great im blushing even more! "W-w-why are you carring us like this!" I said "Well Sweetcheeks we were going to do this as a group until Luke did it anyway! Me,Boomer and Butch want to know if you guys would marry us!" Brick said showing me a Pink and Ruby Ring, Boomer showed Bubbles a Shaphire and Light Blue Ring,and Butch showed Bc a Emerald and Light green Ring. "We don't know w-w-what t-t-to say b-but WE WILL!" Me,Bc,and Bubbles said crying our eyes out. But Me and Bubbles were crying the most Bc was crying but not a lot. "Well where will the wedding be now?" Luke said "I think we should do it at the beach this time." I said "Yea!" Bubbles and Bc said. "Well we will do it tomarrow." Butch said

**_The next day after the other _****( I skiped the wedding day, Sorry!)**

Bc's POV

Well we are all married to the Jojo brothers or should I say the Jojo-Utonium Brothers We combined our last names. "So what do we do now!" I yelled while Bubbles was messing with my hair "Well why don't we take a nap until 12?" Bubbles said "Good enough for me!" I said getting off of Bubbles and going into my room and taking a nap, But before I did I saw the Boys have a Weird looking grin on there faces meaning that they are going to do something stupid. **4-5 hours later** I'm just waking up with clothes scattered around the room and some don't look like mine, I sit up to see that im naked and that Butch is next to me naked also. Wait me and him are Married, I told him that I wanted a Child but Wanted to get married first,and my room is a mess, SHIT. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Me and My sisters scream. Then we get our clothes and run down stairs and into the car to get Pregnanty tests. "Ok did everyone get one!?" I said "Yeah now let's Go!" Bubbles said so we went back home and ran into the panic room with the tests and we all did it at the same time. "Now how long does it say we have to wait?" I asked "It says 10 Minutes." Bubbles said "Well does anybody want some snacks while I get some." I asked everybody. "My candy bag,Some Chips, and a lollipop." They said. So I went upstairs into Blossom's room to get the candy bag trying not to wake Brick, and into the kitchen to get chips,lollipops and A bag of muffins. "Ok guys I got the Snacks!" I said. We waited for ten minutes and We all ended up Eating Blossom's Candy Bag. I got up and got the tests and all of them were positive. "Guys." I said "Y-yeah Bc" They said back "We are pregnant." I said showing them the Tests. Then we went into the living room and watched a movie for a while eating from the Candy Bag that is everybodys now well Im surounded by food now. "Hey you guys what's up." Brick said coming down the steps with his Brothers that are wearing shorts and a shirt, But what Bubbles said next You would think is was Brat! "What's up,WHAT'S UP!. YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES SHOULD KNOW WHAT'S FUCKING UP YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCHES GOT US FUCKING PREGNANT! NOW BLOSSOM IS TRAMATIZED,LAVENDER WON'T FUCKING SPEAK,AND BC IS JUST EATING HER PAIN AWAY, YOU GUYS SHOULD OF FUCKING ASKED US AND NOT JUST DO IT WHEN WE WERE FUCKING ASLEEP! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES SHOULD THINK OF WHAT YOU FUCKING DONE AND UNTILL WE GO TO THE DOCTERS TO SEE HOW MANY CHILDREN EACH OF US ARE FUCKING HAVING TOMORROW I WOULD SUGGEST THAT YOU GO TO THE FUCKING STORE AND BUY US SOMETHING TO MAKE UP FOR IT YOU MOTHERFUCKING PEICES OF FUCKING SHIT!"Bubbles screamed shaking the the entire house, And Boomer is just crying after what Bubbles called him and the rest of them are staring at her. "WELL DO YOU NEED A FUCKING INVIATATION GO FUCKING GET IT!" Bubbles yelled agian, this time the boys ran to the car and went to the store.

Boomer's POV

Me and My Brothers are now going to the store so we can get the girls something to make up for the pregnant thing. "Wow Is it just me or did Bubbles started acting like brat?" Butch said while driving the car. "Nope." Luke said "Boomer calm down! just give her something she really likes and she will forgive you." Brick said "Well I will be a while then." I said "Were here!" Butch said "Ok so we split up and find something that our wifes will love ok now GO!" Brick said then we all went into different stores, I went into the Cloths and stuff store where Bubbles ges all her cloth and stuff from. "Now wtich one did Bubbles say when she wanted a child." I said to myself then I saw nine different colors that the girls love so I got that, gem stones and some new gold and silver thread for Bubbles to make clothes for the babies, and A little stand with baby suff on it so when Bubbles is looking on how the clothes fit the babies can have some fun.

Butch's POV

I went into the sports shop and I was looking for a nice hat that I can stich Bc's name on it when I saw it A Lime green hat with a small buttercup flower on the side so that is what I got and some Chocolate so she won't spaz on not getting her chocolate. I also found some Red,Pink,Blue Light Blue, Green ,Lavender And Purple hats so I got them also for the babies.

Luke's POV

So I went to the Art and Music store so I can Get Lavender some new paint and new music. "I know she loves R&B but she also love pop." I said to myself so I just got both and some songs for the babies, I also got Lavender some new Paper and more paint so she can draw during her new earned free time, I saw some non-toxic scented paint for the little guys so I bought those to.

Brick's POV

I went to the sweets shop and Bought Blossom some more candy for her and her sisters since they will crave candymore often, I also got the kids some soft small candy like gummi bears so they can knaw or suck on it when they are hungry,then I meet up with the boys at the food cort so we can divide what we got for everybody even the Babies! "So I got some New tread and cloth for Bubbles to make Clothes for the little babies, and a stand with baby stuff so the baby can play a little." Boomer told us while puting Bubbles stuff in the Girls bag and the Baby thing in the baby bag. "I Got Lavender some new paint and some more paper to paint on, and some non-toxic scented paint for the babies." Luke said puting the stuff in the corect bag. "I got a cool lime green hat with a buttercup on the side for Bc, and some hats for the little ones." Butch said puting the suff ing the bags "And I got Blossom some candy,and some soft small candy that the kids can knaw or suck on." I said while putting them in the bags. "So let's go home so we can sleep and prepare for the next nine months of tourture!" Boomer said while getting up "Ok." We said back. Now we are driving back home to see that Bc is screaming at Bubbles for eating the last popsicle. "Ok ok break it up!" I said grabbing Bubbles while Butch grabs Bc before she tries to eat Bubbles. "Ok we got stuff for you and the babies!" Boomer said while giving the girls the bag of stuff for them. "Cool! Thanks Butch!" Bc said "Im going to put this in my specail drawer! Thanks Boomie!" Bubbles said then putting the stuff in her drawer. "Yes More candy! Thanks Bricky!" Blossom said to me then took a bite of the candy. "This will be amazing! Thanks Luke!" Lavender said. "Ok now let's rest now so we have energy for the docters thing." Butch said while carring Bc to her now clean room. "Well Night Guys!" We all said then went to bed

**_The Next_**_ **Day**_

Bc's POV

"Bc...Bc...B FUCKING C!"Somebody said to me "WHHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU YOU FUCKING WANT! I said while slapping somebodys face "Owwww Bc! Why would you slap your husband!?" Butch said "I have a number of reasons why!, And Don't do that agian!" I screamed while putting my clothes on and walking down stairs. "So where is the others!" I said "Their still asleep, and the boys can't wake them up!" Butch said "HEY SISTERS TIME TO SEE HOW MANY BABIES WE ARE HAVING!" I sang then the others came down in clothes so we can leave. "So let's roll!" Bubbles said so Butch is driving everybody to the docters, But when we got there the docters said we had to wait so they could clean the eqimment. "The Jojo-Utoniums may come now." The Docter said. then Me and my sisters walked in there hand in hand and sat on the tables. "Ok you are just here for how many or to see how many and what gender." She said "We would like both Please." Bubbles said "Ok I just need you four to lie down and pull up your shirt." She said then she started to rub this cold gel on our bellys. "Ok Miss Blossom you have Three children Two girls and One Boy, Miss Buttercup you have Two Children and Both are boys,Miss Bubbles you have Two Children as well and they are identical twin Girls, and Miss Lavender you have Two Children aslo and Both are idedtical twin Girls." She said then wiped the ge off our bellys and helped us off the table. "Thank you!" Bubbles said. Then we walked to the boys with a big grin on our faces. "Ok just tell us how many children in total." Butch said "Nine." Bubbles said "Who has the most, and how many does she have."Luke "Me and I have Three" Blossom said "What gender?" Brick said "Two Girls and A boy." Blossom said "And who has the least,and how many." Luke said "That would be the rest of us, we only have two." I said "what gender?" Boomer asked "I have two boys,Lavender and Bubbles have Identical twin Girls." I said "Well Good luck Brick." Butch said while patting his back. "Now let's Go home so we can buy some baby furniture!" Blossom said. So the most we did was watch tv and me and our annual trips to the bathroom to barf. "So while we on the Baby topic, Do yall have names for the babies?" Brick asked us "No we don't Bricky!" Blossom said "Well you guys have nine months to think about it!" Butch said trying not to piss us off. "Yeah but I think that we will know what to call them when the time is right!" Bubbles said

**Now the next few are how each month went for the Boy's I will put the month and how one of the girls feels that month above the Paragrah Ok!**

**Month 1! 8 more to go! Blossom feels Really nice!**

Brick's POV

So I'm getting Blossom some ice cream for her while she sits in her bed and gently pats her belly. "Here you go my queen." I said "Oh Bricky you don't need to call me that!" Blossom said taking the candy and eating it. "Is there anything else you want my delicate queen?" I asked "Well Mabye some apple juice." Blossom said with a innocent smile "Ok my darling queen." I said getting some water for her and bumping into Butch. "Hey Butch how's Bc?" I asked him "She Is a train wreck!" Butch told me "Well Blossom is little miss sunshine this month." I said "Well see you later." I said going up the steps to Blossom's room. "Here is the water you asked for!" I said handing her her water. "That is all my good man, and for your kindness and for beeing so adorable you get three kisses!" Blossom said then kissed me three times. then I watched tv for three hours until Blossom asked for something. This is all that happend all month!

**Month 2! 7 more to go! Bubbles feels horny!**

Boomer's POV

So I'm going to Bubbles room so I can give her breakfast in bed but when I come into the room Bubbles is sitting on her bed in a see through top and her blue panties. "Why hello Boomie, So nice of you to join me!" Bubbles said "Well I got you breakfast it's your favorite, A angel pancake with Four chocolate dipped strawberries, Some strawberry ice cream with whiped cream with a cherry on top!" I said blushing "I see the look on your face Boomie!" Bubbles said coming closer to me and taking the food and puting it on the floor. "Come on sit with me." she said while patting the floor next to her. "Ok." I said siting next to her. "Say awww." Bubbles told me "Ok. Awww-mhhh" I said then Bubbles kissed me. "So did you like my gift Boomie!" Bubbles said "Y-y-yes." I stamerd. "I see a tomato face!" Bubbles said while showing me a mirror. "Ahhh!" I said. And that is how my Month with Bubbles was each day and this was the best month!

**Month 3! 6 more to go! Buttercup feels Lonely!**

Butch's POV

"Butch!" Bc yelled. Jesus what did she want now! "Yes Bc." I said "Will you stay in here with me!" Bc asked well at least she didn't try to kill me for cheating like last month. "Ok!" I said then siting on the bed. "Lets play a game!" Bc said sounding like Bubbles. "Ok what game!" I said "The playstation silly!" Buttercup said. then she picked up a controller and started to play a raceing game. "Hey wait for me!" I yelled that lead me to falling on my face. "Hahahahahaha!" Bc laughed then fell on her back. "HAhahahahahaha" we laughed. This was My month with Bc we both fell of the bed and laughed about it!

**Month 4! 5 more to go! Lavender feels Silly!**

**Luke's POV**

I'm going into Lavender's room so I can help her through this month, But when I went inside her room she was hanging upside down and talking backwards. "!eukL yhw olleH" Lavender said. "Hi, Why are you upside down and talking backwards for?" I said "!yllis gnieb ekowa I nowk t'nod I" Lavender said while sitting up. "Well I'll Tickle you!" I said then started tickling her "Ok ok!" Lavender said. that was my month, just making Lavender talk normal

**Month 5,4 more to go, Blossom feels inspired.**

Brick's POV

So right now Blossom is making a candy statue of me so she can wake up to me everyday. "Ok Brick here is a statue of me so you can wake up for me everyday!" Blossom said while handing me a statue. "Aww thanks!" I said "Well I just woke up and I was Inspired!" Blossom said then she kissed me on my lips! "Well then goodnight My cutie!" I said about to leave the room until Tulip whined. "And my cute doggie!" I added then tulip licked my cheek. so My month was nice and Projecty since she was inspired.

**Month 6,3 more to go, Bubbles feels sleepy**

Boomer's POV

"Wake up Bubbles!" I said while shaking her. "No I want to sleep!" Bubbles said while trying to swat me off of her. So that was my entire month since Bubbles was asleep the whole month.

**Month 7, 2 more to go,Buttercup feels hungry**

Butch's POV

"Butch get your butt in here!" Buttercup screamed "Ok OK!" I said back "Get me some Food!" Bc screamed. So I ran into the kitchen so I could get the food before she started throwing things agian. "Here you go my queen!" I said "Why thank you!" Bc said "Is there any thing else." I said "Well Can you get me some lollipops and a nice red apple!" Bc said "Ok!" I said So I got her a Green apple lollipop and a Red apple. "Here you go!" I said "Yes the Green apple kind. Thanks Butchy boy!" Bc said while poping on of the lollipopsin her mouth. My entire month was just to Give her candy and she would be ok, But I ended up buying more food for the house.

**Month 8,1 more to go,Lavender feels happy**

Luke's POV

"ONLY ONE MORE MONTH!" Lavender screamed "Are you sure!" I said "Yes I'm sure look at the calender!" Lavender said while throwing the calender at my face. "Geez it is one more month!" I said "Can you get me some ice cream and some snacks for Cutie Pie!" Lavender said while the puppy made the puppy face. "Ok I will get the food!" I said while sheilding my eyes from their cuteness. "Here is your food My lady's" I said while Bowing down "Thanks Lukey!" Lavender said then I got licked by Cutie pie. "And Cutie pie said thank you as well!" Lavender said. Well My month was weird at least this is the last month!

**Month 9 today is the day**

Blossom's POV

So the Boys are taking us to the park so we can have a picnic. "Thanks guys but you really didn't need to do this!" I said "But we had to since we got you pregnant." Boomer said while rubbing his head. "Well you are forgiven but you have to change the dipers for two months!" Bc said "Ok Ok we get it! But two months!?" Brick said "Well you guys nee-" I stared saying until I felt wetness in my pants. Oh shit, my water broke and so did my sisters. "Hey guys can you take me and my sisters to the hospital?" I said "Why?" Butch said "OUR WATER BROKE YOU STUPID HEAD!" Bubbles said. "Ok OK get in the car and we will drive over!" Luke said. so we are going to the hospital and the worst part is Butch's crazy ass is driving. when we fanally got there Brick had to scream "WE NEEED HELP! OUR WIFES ARE ABOUT TO GO INTO LABOR!". Then me and my sisters were escorted to a room where four docters we in there. "Ok ladys I need you guys to push really hard when we tell you to! Got it?" One of the docters said to us. We all nodded in responce, then we held hands to prepare for the worst.

**A few hours later!**

"Ok your babies are all ok do you want to see them?" the docter asked. "Yes we would." Bubbles said. "Here we go now. I'm going to call the boys now." The docter said while steping out the door. "the Jojo-Utonium boys can come back now." The doc said. Then the boys came back and looked at us all. "Can you guys take a picture of us and our children." I said "Ok say cheese!" Brick said then he took four pictures of us. "So what are there names you guys?" Luke said "Mine will be called, Ruby since the first one has ruby colored eyes, Strawberry since she has strawberry eyes, and Louie since he is a cutie!" I said "Mine will be called Susie since she has my cute face and Tulip since she is like a litte flower to me!" Bubbles said "Mine will be called Icey sine he is spitting ice at my feet and Fireball since he is breathing fire right now." Bc said "Mine will be called Tilula since a adorable baby needs an adorable name, and Liby since she is really beautiful!" Lavender said. "Well let's go home so thhey can see there new rooms and presents!" Boomer said. so they boys took us home we showed them there room and we started giving them some presents. "Ok Bubbles where is the hat s you said you were going to design?" Butch said. "In my room." Bubbles said, then telaported every body's baby present to them. "Here you go Ruby, Strawberry, Louie, Susie, Tulip, Icey, Fireball, Tilula and Liby!" Bubbles said. Then some of the babys sat there hats back down but Ruby and Louie keep there hats on. "Well we know that the hat gene didn't stop!" Brick said. "Ok here is the scented non-toxic paint for you cuties!" Lavender said while giving them the paint and some paper. Tulip and Tilula panted a cute budderfly together while the others made splaters and dots. "Well the paint gene didn,t stop either!" Lavender said. "Now here is the some candy to suck on" I said. Then Ruby,Strawberry,Louie and Tulip keep the candy in there mouth while the others are spitting it out. "Cool!" I said "I want to try something!" Bubbles said while picking up her kids and puting them on a table with a bunch of cloth and stuff on it "I want to see if one of my kids can Make a Cute dress before me!" Bubbles said. "On your marks,Get set,GO!"Boomer said "We have a Winner!" I said. "Wait what!?" Bubbles said. We all looked with the babies and saw that they made two super cute Blue and Dark Blue dresses. "Well darn!" Bubbles said pouting. "Well look at this Bubbles you have two helper to help you with your dresses!" Bc said. "Yeah! You're right Bc!" Bubbles said. "Well Let's go to bed so we can help the kids learn about there powers!" I said while taking my kids and going to my room and outing them to bed. "Good night my beautiful babies!" I said then fell asleep. Not knowing the trouble ahead.

?'s POV

"Oh master the Powerpuff girls had kids!" Brat said "Ok we need to get the babies so we can teach them evil!" I said with a evil laugh "Go get your sisters and go get the babies!" I said.

* * *

**Well they got pregnant and had children! But the PPkg are kiddnaping them! keep reading and reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

Brat's POV

"Wow wasn't this easy!" Lily said "Shh do you want the babies to wake up!" I wispered "Oh we need to write a note telling them the clues to finding them." Brute said while writing the note "Well hurry up I think I hear one of them waking up!" Berserk wisperd. "Ok im done now let's GO!" Brute yelled and taking Bc's children. We hid them all in different places that the babies won't survive in. "Hey did everybody put them in the right place!?" Berserk yelled in our watches. "Yeah!" We said "Ok come back home so we can watch this unfold!" She said then we went home and sat on our couch and watch the tv.

Bubbles POV

Ahh finally the day to teach the babies. I waked over to the cribs in my room and saw that they weren't there. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled "Bubbles what's wrong!?" Boomer said "MY BABIES ARE GONE!" I said crying then Blossom,Brick,Bc,Butch,Lavender, and Luke came in with different notes and crying. "Who would do such a thing!?" Lavender said while sitting down next to me. "Well who ever did they are called The PPkg." Luke said "WAIT! Say that agian!" I yelled. "It said The PPkg." Luke said Then my eyes turned solid Black and my hair was messed up. "I WILL KILL THOSE MOTHERFUCKING HOES FOR TAKING OUR CHILDREN!" I yelled "Bubbles calm down!" Boomer said while patting my back "WE HAD TO CARRY OUR CHILDREN FOR NINE MONTHS, AND SOMEBODY TOOK OUR CHILDREN AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" I yelled then I tasted a angel pancake, and I calmed down. "MMMMM!" I said "Yep the only way to calm pycho Bubbles is a angel pancake!" Bc said. "Now Blossom what does you're note say?" I said "It says, 'You will find your children a mountian that have different temeratures.'" Blossom said "Well let's find THE TRIPLETS!"I said walking out the door. "Bubbles you need some pants!" Boomer yelled "Damn it!" I yelled while running to my room and putting pants,shoes and my coat on. "AHH!" Blossom said falling to the floor. "What's wrong Blossy!" Brick said "My ears hurt!" Blossom said "How I don't hear anything!" Brick said "Well I hear a high pitched scream!" Blossom said trying to get on her feet. "Wait it's little Ruby!" I said "Ok now let's find her!" Blossom said

**A few moments and a map later!**

Blossom's POV

"Ok are you sure this is the mountain!?" Bc said "Well. I'm about to go death and half of the mountain is cold and the other is hot as summers day!" I yelled. Then a wind hit everybody. "Wow did your guys feel that?" Bubbles said "Yep!" We all said "Now How are we going to get though the mountain!" Bubbles said "I can't find a way!" Bc said "Wait I know a way!" Brick said picking me up and putting me on top of the mountain. "What are you doing?" I said "I ate you're candy bag!" Brick said getting under me, Then my hair bacame on fire and My eyes turned a ruby color,A strawbarry color,and a red color. "Shit!" I heard Brick said. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU EAT MY CANDY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT MY CANDY NO MADDER WHAT!"I yelled trying to punch brick in the face but I kept on missing and hiting the ground. "Wait why is Blossom's eyes her babies eye color and her hair on fire?" I heard Bubbles ask Bc "I guess since that we were near her children her eyes turn the same as her children." I heard Bc said. Now I hear a crying baby, I look down to see my three babies srouuned by lava,wind and one screaming. "MY BABIES!"I said while turning back to normal and picking up my babies. "Oh Mommy and Daddy missed you very much!" I said kissing there forheads, then seeing my babies turn into little bear cubs. "What the what!" I said going back to my sisters. "Where are your kids?" Lavender asked me "They are right here!" I said "No you have three bear cubs!" Bubbles said "No these are my babies they turned into Bear cubs when they were exposed to the coldness!" I said "Well then show us that they are your babies!" Bc challadged. "Welll look at there eyes, They are ruby,strawberry,and red! And they have little baby fangs!" I said then the Cubs turned back into babies and started flying. "SEE!" I said "Well Bubbles what does your note say." Lavender said "Mine says 'you shall find your children in a foggy place with animals everywhere you look!'" Bubbles read "Ok then we will look for a foggy park!" I said. "Time to find my children!" Bubbles said. So we went to find a foggy park to find Bubbles babies.


	15. Chapter 15

Bubbles POV

We are off to find a foggy park! "So,where would a foggy park be?" Boomer asked "Well mostly where there is a bunch of fog Boomer!" Bc said "I found it!" I said flying to it "Wait Bubbles come back!" I heard Boomer yell at me "You gotta find me first!" I yelled back. 'Now where would two babies be in a park?' I thought. Then it hit me LITTERALY! No really I felt a splash of cold water hit my face. "Oh susie! Oh Tulip!" I sang "AhhhAHHHhh!" I heard my babies try to sing. "AHHHahh!" I sang "AHHHHHHH!" I heard them scream. Then I ran into a monster, TRYING TO HURT MY BABIES! Then my hair was in a ponytail with a ring of water keeping it together and my eyes had a tint of dark blue in it. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled,and started to punch the life of of the monster. "Ahhhh!" I screamed going through the monster's heart,Then it fell to the ground. "Come here my little bundles of joy!" I said picking up my babies and turning back to normal. "Hey Bubbles are you ok!?" I heard Bc "Yeah im good!" I said back,then a small cloud appered in my face. "Hey!" I said trying to make the cloud away from my face. "Hahaha!" Tulip laughed "Hey are you making those clouds!?" I said she nodded back and made another cloud. "Hey can you move the fog away sweetie!" I said, then she moved her hands in a weird pattern and the fog was gone! "Hey there they are!" Boomer said and the rest followed behind him. "Ok what happend and why is a cloud in your face,and you covered in blood?" Brick asked. "Tulip get the cloud from mommys face! My babies were attacked my a monster and I fought the monster, so I went through the monster and took his heart out." I said back "So what was the singing thatv I heard?" Lavender said "That was me and my babies,See! AhhaHHhh!" I sang "Ahhahh!" they sang back. "Cool let me try!" Butch said "Nooo!" Bc said jumping on Butch's back. "Ok,Ok!" Butch surrenderd. "Ok so Bc what does your note say?" I said "It says you will find them in ice but hurry up before one is gone!" Bc said "Wait before one is gone!?" I said "Darn we need to go NOW!" Bc said before rushing to antartica with Butch. "Well come on!" Bc yelled "You are going the wrong way!" I said "DARN IT!" Bc said while running the other way while we follow.


	16. Chapter 16

Bc's POV

I need to hurry to save fireball! "Bc wait for me!" Butch said "BITCH YOU CAN TURN INTO A FUCKING WERWOLF!" I yelled back dodging a tree "Don't you mean Butch!" Butch said trying to catch up "NOPE!" I said "Bc wait!" Blossom said "AHHHH!" Someone screamed "Bubbles you don't need to scream!" I said "That wasn't me!" Bubbles said. "Then what was it!" I yelled. "Waaaa!" Somebody cry and I saw a ice block shoot in the sky. "ICEY AND FIREBALL I'M COMMING!" I screamed and broke the ice to find them, I also changed My hair was covered in ice and my hands were on fire and my eyes had some emerald green in them. "Bc calm down!" Butch said "DUDE WE ARE IN FUCKING ANTARTCIA AND WATER PUTS OUT FIRE SO FIREBALL'S FIRE POWER MIGHT BE OUT OUT FOREVER!" I yelled at Butch and kept breaking the ice. "Ok Ok!" Butch said backing up some before I slap him back to townsville. "Waaaaa!" I heard Fireball cry "Ha I know where you are now!" I said breaking a chunk of ice showing my children and picking them up and turning back to normal. "Oh my god are you two ok!?" I said holding them close and kissing there forheads. They both nodded back in responce then I heard a click of a camera. "Ok good, But the next time you get taken you need to scream ok!" I said. Icey nodded while Fireball put fire around us so we could stay warm. "Kids put your hands over your ears!" I said "WHO DESIDED TO TAKE A PICTURE OF ME BEING MOTHERLY!" I yelled then took the hands off the kids ears. "Brick did!" Blossom yelled "Hey!" Brick said "You better delete that photo or I will make fireball burn your phone!" I said "Ok Ok it's gone!" Brick said "Good, Now lavender what does your note say so we can find them and go home!" I said "Ok it says, Twins are twins no matter what so go find two of the same tree and you will find your kids!" Lavender said "Well let's go find them!" I said and started going to the townsville forest. "So when did you get a tatto on your arm Bc?" Bubbles said "Never!" I said looking on my arm to see my childrens name on my arm in cursive. "Well you have it on your leg Bubbles!" I said pointing at her leg."I never got a tatto!" Bubbles said "Even Blossom has one on her back!" I said "What!" Blossom said and trying to look at her back. "Hey can we focus on looking for two identical trees!" Lavender yelled

Lavender's POV

"Hey can we focus on looking for two identical trees!" I yelled. Wow they can get off of track easily. "Hey I saw that tree move!" Bubbles said "Bubbles we all know that trees don't move." I said until a flower appeard in my face. "What the?" I said "Lavender behind you!" Brick yelled at me "Look at-AHHHHH!" I yelled as a tree picked me up. "Lavender!" Luke yelled. "Hey let me go!" I said trying to get out of the trees grasp, Then I heard giggling. "Hey who are you!" I said trying to grab who was giggleing. "I got ya!" I said as I pulled a laughing baby. "Tilula, Put mommy down." I said as Tilula made the tree let me go. "Lavender who was controling the tree!" Bubbles said "We didn't find two Identical trees." Boomer said "Well Little Tilula was making the tree move!" I said as Tilula made a sad face and made fome flowers to go the others. "It's Ok Tilula!" Bubbles said. "Now where is your twin?" I asked and she pointed on Butch's head. "Hey!" Butch said as he took Liby off his head. "Why you do that!" Butch asked Liby, But she replied with her tounge sticking out. "That's my girl!" Luke said. "Dude shut it!" I said. "Now can we go home!" Bc asked "Yes now we can go home." Bubbles said "YES! FINALY!"Bc said while picking up her children and flying home. "Well should we tell her." I said to Bubbles. "Nope but she will know in .One!" Bubbles said "DARN IT!" Bc yelled and started flying the other way. Then something hit my head. "Ok who hit me!" I yelled nobody said anything "I SAID WHO HIT ME!" I yelled as my hair started to havde flowers in them and my hands glowing a bright purple. "Butch did!" Brick said "SLAP!" I hit Butch in the face that left a mark. "Now let's go home and help Bc open the door." Blossom said. So we walked home and helped Bc open the door since she doesn't have a key.


	17. Chapter 17

Well I was looking through the comments and I read one and it said that I'm rushing though it, and it's not specific or mysteric, So I thank the person who put that because your voice has been heard so this chapter if for you! And I would love suggestions to make the story better for you readers!

* * *

Bc's POV

"Bc wait so I can open the door!" Lavender said to me "NO I JUST WANT TO SLEEP!" I said crying. "Well just let me unlock the door so you can sleep then!" Lavender yelled at me then unlocking the door. "YES!"I yelled running to my room and falling on my bed. "Finally time to sleep." I said to myself falling asleep. "WAAAA!" Icey screamed. "Darn it! I was so close!" I said to myself. "I guess someone doesn't want you to sleep." Butch said laughing and Fireball hanging on my leg "Just shut up and change his diaper already!" I told Butch while holding Icey and giving him to Butch. "Wait WHAT! When was this told!" Butch said pushing Icey back to me. "When you and your idiot brothers got me and my sisters pregnant." I said back "Shi-" "Butch!" "Shiz!" Butch corected. "Thats better now you go change Icey while I go downstairs with my sisters." I said walking down the steps. Then I saw the most funniest thing ever, The boys were hanging from the ceiling from different elements. Boomer was beening held by water,Brick by snow,and Luke by nature. "Ok so how did they manage to tick off the babies?" I said trying not to laugh. "Well the boys tried to play with them, but they ended up making them mad." Lavender said "So where is Butch,Icey and Fireball?" Bubbles said "Well Butch is changing Icey and Fireball is hanging on my leg." I said showing them my leg. "So what now?" Lavender said trying to make the babies let Boomer,Brick and Luke down. "TIME TO EAT!" Butch said holding Icey. "Ok!" Bubbles said and going to the kitchen. "So until she is done let's show them how to fly." Boomer said "Come here my children!" Bubbles said. Butch just picked up our kids and tried to show them how to fly,But they wouldn't fly or even look at him. "Bc what am I doing wrong?" Butch asked me "First of all you need to get their attention." I said "And how do I do that!?" Butch said "You forgot they are our kids!" I said "Ok my little biters who ever can fly first can get dessert first!" I said to my kids. Then they had their eyes open wide and stared at me. "So first you need to concentrate really hard!" I said, and saw that Icey and Fireball were shaking. "Ok not that hard, Next you need to think that you are flying." I said and saw them flying in my face. "Yeah you did it!" I said. "The food is ready!" Bubbles said while putting the food on the table. "Yes!" Butch said "So what is it!" I said "It is chicken,mashed potatoes,ribs,green beans,and some chicken nuggets!" Bubbles said "So the babies are going to eat the chicken nuggets?" Brick said "Yep!" Bubbles said "Well here are some nuggets for the babies!" Lavender said while putting the nine plates of nuggets in front of the nine babies. We all saw each of the babies eat their food but my babies were eating like animals. "Jeez Bubbles this food is good!" I said while taking a bite of chicken. "Thanks Bc!" Bubbles said to me. "MORE!" We heard somebody say. "Buttercup was that you?" Blossom asked. "No!" I said "MORE!" "Who said it!" Butch said "MORE!". We all looked to the baby table to see that Icey's and Fireball's plate was empty and they opened their mouth to say. "MORE!" "OMG Babies first words!" Bubbles said recording the Babies, Then putting more nuggets on their plates. "MORE!" They said "SHUT UP!" The other babies said. "Wow that is just like us, Isn't it!" I said Recording it. "So what now?" Butch said "Nothing but listen to them talk." Brick said. "MORE!" Icey and Fireball screamed "SHUT UP!" the others said "So should we stop them, or just let them scream at each other?" I said "Well it looks like Icey is going to do something." Butch said. Then Icey got up and took my chicken. "What the?" I said "More?" Icey said eating the chicken. "Aww! Icey has Bc's trait of eating other peoples food!" Blossom said "Get back here with my chicken!" I yelled and chased Icey around the house. "Bc come on he is just a baby!" Luke yelled. "You don't know Bc that well." Bubbles said "Yeah, When somebody steals her food she will chase them down." Lavender said "Where did you go you little biter!" I said before I ran into a wall. "Jeaus lord!" I said holding my head. "Mama?" Icey and Fireball said "No no Im fine don't cry!" I said trying to stop them from crying. "WAAAAAA!" they cried. "Ok is it just me or do I see four babies in front of me?" I said "It's just you and you need to rest!" Butch said picking me up. "Put me down Butch!" I said "Blossom can you sooth the babies while I put Bc to sleep!" Butch said "If you mess me up,the last thing you will see tonight is my fist!" I yelled. "Ok Ok!" Butch said while putting me on my bed. "Now get out!" I said throwing a pillow at the wall. "Ok you missed me now sleep!" Butch said while kissing me on the forhead. "I hate you." I said "I love you too!" Butch said,closeing the door. "Now I can sleep!" I said to myself. "Mama!" Icey and Fireball said. "Shh, Sleep." I said lying them down on top of me. "Click". "Whatever. I will just deal with them in the morning" I said rubbing Icey's and Fireball's back. "Yep in the morning." I said falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Blossom's POV

"Brick did you get the picture!" I said walking to my room with Ruby,Strawberry,and Louie flying next to me. "Yes sweetheart!" Brick said showing me the picture. "Man Bc is going to kill us in the morning." I said strecthing then putting the babies to sleep. "No she won't!" Brick said lying down on the bed. "No she will try to kill us! I remember when me,Bubbles,and Lavender took a picture of Bc dressing up like a girl! Do you know what she did to us!?" I yelled "What did she do?" Brick said "She CUT my hair super short, gave Bubbles make up away, and broke all of lavenders cd records!" I said while shaking Brick. "Well until then SLEEP!" Brick said while pulling me to the bed. "No I must hide!" I said clawing the carpet. "No you will sleep with me!" Brick said "No!" I said getting out of Brick's grip and hideing in the ceiling. "How are you doing that?" Brick said. "I don't know." I said hideing more into the ceiling. "Come down!" Brick said "What are you going to do kiss me down!" I said "Yep!" Brick said. Then Brick started to fly to me. "Noo!" I said "Oh well then I might just eat your candy then!" Brick said "Hisss!" I said then pounced on him and tried to bite him. "No No bad Blossom!" Brick said running away from me. I finally bit his leg then him arm. "Bad Blossom Bad!" Brick said then he hit me on my back. "What?" I said about to cry "No Blossom I didn't mean to hit you!" Brick said trying to get close to me. "No Brick It was my falt." I said going under the bed taking one of many bags of candy with me. "Come on!" Brick said trying to get me from under the bed. "Blossom?" "Just leave me alone Brick." I said trying to falling asleep "Come on I just want to tell you something." Brick said sounding like he was about to cry. "Just no Brick im going to sleep." I said falling into a deep sleep.

**The next day!**

"Blossom wake up!" somebady shouted "Who is it!" I said back "Well If you want to know!" he said "Brick get away from me!" I said fully awake on the bed. "Calm down!" Brick said trying to sooth my temper. "No! You hit me and that hurt!" I said trying to fly to the ceiling but I couldn't "Hand cuffs?" I said "Yep! We are cuffed to each other." Brick said "Ok Mr I plan everything,1. how am I going to change with your hand cuffed to mine?,2. how am I going to go to the bathroom when you are cuffed to me!" I said "Well One.I will un cuff your hand when you are changing,and Two, we will figure something when we cross that line." Brick said. "OK WHO WAS THE IDIOT WHO TOOK THE PICTURE!" Bc screamed. "Hide in my awesome hiding plase!" I said running and dragging Brick to the window. "Come on jump with me!" I said "I WILL COME IN YALL ROOMS!" Bc yelled stomping to our room. "God jump!" Brick said as we jumped put the window. "So where is the Awesome hiding place?" Brick asked me. "Well it is in one of these trees." I said hitting each tree. "So how do you know which is the tree you are looking for?" Brick asked "It would make a bang sound,and It has an unfinished heart on it." I said. "So this big tree right here." Brick pointed out. "Yep it is! Oh crap I forgot the kids!" I paniced "No you didn't they are playing with your hair!" Brick said pointing at my hair. "Mama!" Strawberry said "Hi sweetie!Where is your sister and brother?" I said then she pointed at the bottom of my hair and there was Ruby and Louie. "Hey Pinky did you noticed that everybody is staring at you?" Brick asked "No!" I said looking around. "Why are they lookig at me!" I said to Brick. "Well do you sleep with pants on?" Brick said "Nope,why do- ohhh." I said wraping my hair around my waist. "Pinky here let me help you!" Brick said while handing me his shirt. "Thanks now let's climb the tree already!" I said blushing. We climbed the tree and we saw my old tree house. "So this is your tree house?" Brick asked while sitting down. "Yep I would sit here when I needed to cool off." I said. "Mama!" Ruby said "Yes Ruby." I said. "Tummy." Ruby said "Ok you are hungry." I said "WHERE ARE YOU BLOSSOM!" Bc yelled "Auntie!" Fireball yelled. "Oh No!" Me and Brick said. "FOUND YA!" Bc yelled while breaking the window. "Don't cut my hair agian!" I said. "Now Blossom why would you think I would cut your hair agian?" Bc said "Last time!" I said "Ok I went a little over bord but this time you and the others have to switch clothes and I have to take pictures of it!" Bc said "Darn it!" Brick said. So Bc got her revenge but she never knew that Me, Lavender, and Bubbles loved to wear boys clothing!


	19. Chapter 19

Bubbles POV

So Bc got her revenge and now we are watching a movie. "When is the movie over!" Bc screamed. "Only twenty more minutes Bc!" I screamed back "Well it isn't my falt that I don't like Ponies!" Bc screamed back "Well just shut up and watch it!" I said back "Nope i'm going to my room and going to sleep!" Bc said while going into her and Butch's room. "So what now?" Blossom said "Well the Boys are asleep and so are the kids, Want to get some ice cream!" I said "Ok but how are we going to leave with the Boys and the kids on our laps?" lavender said. "Well I know this neat trick that if you kiss his nose he will let go." Blossom said kissing Bricks nose. "Naw I have my own thing!" I said while tickling Boomers neck. "HAHAHAHA STOP BUBBLES HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Boomer screamed "Not until you let me go!" I sang "Ooooooo!" my baby's sang. "OK HAHAHAHAHA OK I WILL LET YOU GO HAHAHAHAHAHA." Boomer said while letting me go. "Good now change the kids." I said handing him the kids and baby stuff. "Well slow pokes come on!" Lavender said. "Wait how did you get from Luke!?" I said. "Turns out he was awake the entire time." lavender said. "Now we are getting ice cream we are leaving you guys with the babies. BUTTERCUP GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE WE ARE GETTING ICE CREAM!" Blososm screamed while Bc ran down the steps. "If I see a single hair of my children gone I will haunt your dreams for ever!" Bc screamed. "Boomer don't try to cook until I come back!" Blossom said. "Oh before I forget! Laaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I sang in a high note shattering a glass cup. "Owww what was that for!" Butch said. "Just wait Butch." I said. "LAAAAAAAAAA!" my kids sang causing a light and dark blue energy ball to form around them and the other babies. "so they won't hurt them selfs?" Brick asked. "YEP!" I said back."Bye!" We all said then leaving.

Boomer's POV

"So what now?" I asked. "I don't know but the babies are hungry." Luke said "how do you know that?" Brick said. "Well Strawberry, Ruby, and Louie are knawing on your arm!" I said "What they are!?" Brick screamed looking at his kids. "Brick don't yell so loud or you will make them cry!" Luke said "WELL SORRY THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY KIDS LIKE TO EAT!" Brick yelled "Dada!" Strawberry cried "WAAAAAA!" the kids cried all together. "Well thanks a lot Bri- HOLY CRAP" Luke said before he triped on a ball. "Da?" Liby said while poking Luke. "Stop." Luke said not knowing Liby is poking him. -Poke- "Stop!" Luke said getting mad -Poke-? "THAT'S IT WHO THE FUCKING HELL IS POKING ME?!" Luke screamed. "Fuck!" Strawberry, Ruby, and Louie said. "Hell!" Tilula and Liby. "Great now what will they say!" I said "Shit!" Icey and Fireball said. "Wow!" Butch said. "Hello people were back!" Bubbles and Blossom said bouncing. "What happened to them?" Brick said "Bubbles and Blossom plus candy and ice cream equals sugar rush." Lavender said. "So did my little babies enjoy daddy time!" Bc said. "Fuck!" Icey said. "Exuse me?!"Bc said "fuck." Icey said about to cry. "No icey don't cry!" Bc said "Who was the dimwit who cussed?"Lavender said tring to catch Blossom and Bubbles. "DaDa!" Tilula said. Lavender is showing an evil smile. "Don't kill me!" Luke screamed "Oh no killing you won't be enough!" Lavender said with her eyes turning a Dark pink. "Hey Blossom what does pinks eyes mean!" Brick shouted. "Depends. If they are dark pink that means playful, My eyes pink mean bossy, and light pink means lustful!" Blossom said. "So Dark pink means Playfull!" Brick said while grabbing Blossom. "Yep!" Bubbles said. "Bubbles can you watch the kids!" Lavender said. "Sure!" Bubbles said picking up the babies. "Well me and Luke are going to have FUN!" Lavendesaid while dragging a helpless Luke to their room. "I feel bad for him." I said


	20. Chapter 20

Luke's POV

Shit Lavender is dragging me to our room where I might die from to much playfulness. "Come on Lukey I just want TO PLAY!" Lavender said. "Well I don't want to die!" I said hiding in her closet. "Oh come on!" Lavender said while pulling me out of her closet. "Nooooo!" I screamed covering my eyes "Don't you want to see me!" Lavender said while giggleing. "Ok Ok!" I said uncovering my eyes, to see Lavender's parts covered by a small Purple ribbon and that she was on my lap. "Dude I see a tomato face!" Lavender said poking my face. "STAHP!" I said while blushing harder. "Nope!" she said while poking my face again. "I give up!" I said while falling to the floor. "I SHALL TORMENT YOU!" Lavender said while going into her closet. Shit well I'm going to lose a lot of blood tonight.

Lavender's POV

Well I'm in my closet putting on some different clothes to torment Luke for swearing in front of the kids. "This shall do just fine!" I said to my self. I was wearing a hot pink miniskirt that was wayyy to small, and small crop top that has a demented rainbow cat on it. "Lukey are you ready to be tormented!" I said. "Mabye!" He said back. "Well I'm comming out anyway!" I said while stepping out of the closet. "So how do I look?"I said. "Well not to be-" Luke started. "Aye keep it simple." I said seeing a small puddle of blood form already. "HOT!"Luke spat out. "Next set!" I said going back into the closet. After about two minutes of looking I found a nice strapless shirt that shows my boobs some, and a skirt with a cut on the side showing my pink lace panties. "Now what do you think!" I said with my eyes closed. "You look cute!" Luke said. "What are you doing lav!" Someone say. "What the!" I said while looking at the door to see everybody looking at me. "So. Why are you guys in my room." I asked while going back into the closet to change. "Oh just to see what little miss naughty and mister bleeds a lot was doing." Blossom said. "You chicken nugget!" I said and getting out my closet while everybody was looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" I said. "First you forgot your pants and second watch your language!" Bubbles said. "Darn it!" I said while putting my pants on. "What did she say that was so offensive?" the boys asked. "Well I called you guys A-holes." I said. "So what now?" Boomer said. "Well it is 11:00 and the kids are asleep so get out my room and sleep!" I said while taking my kids and pushing everybody out my room. "Ha I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow." I said while gripping my kids to my chest and falling asleep.

Lily's POV

"Do you think we can snatch her and the kids up this time!" I said to Berserk. "Well duh!" she said while going into Lavenders window. "Now Lavender is a heavy sleeper so we can move her easily." Brat said while writing a note. "Why do we write notes in the first place?" Brute said while taking the babies. "I don't know why but this note is hard to figure out. Right Brat!" I said going to our secret hide out. "Now i just need to put my sexy clothes on her so they have a neat surprise to see when they find her." I said while putting Lavender in the floher putting my clothes on her. "Neat now we wait!" Brute said.

Blossom's POV

"Morning my sugar berry!" I heard Brick say. "Hi my cap wearing fool!" I said while taking his hat. "Hey!" Brick said trying to get his hat back. "Wait Bricky!" I said sniffing the air. "What's wrong?" Brick said "I smell no food!"I said ready to flip out. "BLOSSOM,BUBBLES IM FLIPING OUT!" Bc yelled. "Hey calm down its only food." Boomer said "IT ISN'T ONLY FOOD IT'S LAVENDERS SUNDAY FOOD WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! AND IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE YOU CAN'T SMELL A DELISH ANGEL PANCAKE WITH STRAWBERRIES, FRENCH TOAST, CHOCOLATE CHIP MUFFIN OR A NICE WAFFLE THEN YOU ARE SURLY RETARDED!" Bubbles yelled at him. "She mean that Lavender is missing." Blossom said. "Wait does that mean that the babies are gone also." Butch said "We need to find her, NOW!" I said while going into Lavnders room where a note was on her bed. "Ha we have your beloved Sister and Wife but later she might be gone forever. So find her fast or her and her kids time will end. Besides three less mouths to feed! So hurry up, and before you leave she is well hidden in our hide out that you never find! GOOD LUCK! ~ The PPkg" At this time I felt my blood boil and rage took over my entire body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" I screamed causing mt eyes to turn to a really dark red and my hair to have lavender highlights. "Blossoms what's wrong!" Bc said trying to stop me from punching the wall down. "THE STUPID POWERPUNKS TOOK LAVENDER, TILULA AND LIBY!" I yelled "Well take your rage out on this picture of them!" Brick said holding a picture of them in my face that easily bursted into flames. "Wow go punch agree or something!" Boomer said while taking me outside. "Now punch this tree."Boomer said pointing at a tree. "Ok then!" I said punching the tree causing half the forest to fall. "BLOSSOM,BOOMER COME ON!" Bubbles screamed going to find the hide out. I looked on the note Bubbles dropped so see that there was more writing on the back. "Oh p.s she might be married to a different person if you don't get there in time! Chao~ Lily." HEY GUYS WAIT THERE'S MORE!" I screamed trying to get there atention. "What is it Blossom"Bubbles said " If we don't hurry Lavender might be married to another guy!" I said going to the punks hide out. I hope Lavender is ok! I said to myself


	21. Chapter 21

Lavender's POV

"Mama!" Tilula yelled. "Yes TT" I said waking up. "Wow where am I" I said " You are in our secret lair Lavender!" Berserk said. "Where you will be married to another man!" Brat said "You can't make me!" I Said holding my kids tight to my chest. "Don't worry the kids won't get hurt, But you will!" Brute said while holding a whip and whipping my back making a huge mark. "AHH!" I screamed. "You Will get married!" Brat said whipping my arm making another mark. "MAMA!" Tilula said. "No I wont get married to another man!" I said holding my arm. "Well then we need to WHIP you into shape." Lily said while whipping me over and over and over agian. "Fine I will marry the guy." I said looking At my Bleeding body. "Good Lavender!" Berserk said "F-F-" Liby started "What was that kid!" Brat said "Fuck!" both kids said. "Ok who gave them two the colorful language?" Liby said "Luke!" I said back. "Well meet your new husband! Mac!" Lily said while putting Mac in my cell. "Why hello my pretty lady. What is your name?" Mac said " L-L-Lavender." I said Blushing. Wait why am I blushing for this cute fool, No keep it together Lav. " Lavender can you look in this device to see if it is broken?" Mac said while holding the device to my eyes, Then the device made a bright light making me forget Lufe,Luge I forgot his name. "So Lavender are you married?" Mac asked "I think so." I said looking at my hand. "Well do you want to be married to me." Mac offerd "Sure. What ever hisname will pay for leaving me!" I said "Are those his kids?" Mac said looking at the twins. "Yes their names are Tilula and Liby. They are twin girls." I said. "Hey Mac is she ready!" Brat said. "Yes she is ready!" Mac said picking me up "Ready for what?" I said "To get married silly!" Mac said. "Ok!" I said trying to move. " No sweetie it will hurt for you to move so I will carry you to the living room."Mac said sweetly and helping me walk.

Bc's POV

"HEY GUYS I FOUND IT!" I screamed. "Where Bc?" Luke said "Over there in that big mountain!" I said flying to the mountain and making a huge hole in the mountain. "WHERE IS LAVENDER!" Luke screamed coming through the hole. "She is right here about to get married!" Brat said squealing like a fan girl. "You may now kiss the bride!" The alter said. They kissed while Luke is crying his eyes out me and the others are staring at her trying to figure out what happened, and the powerpunks are just applauding. "Hi girl look at my new Husband!" Lavender said. "But lavender what about Luke!" I said while walking over to them. "Who's Luke? The only thing I remember is that I woke up in this cell with my babies so I assumed that He left me to die." Lavender said "There there Lavender he can't hurt you now!" I think Mac said. "I can't hurt my Lavender but I can hurt you!" Luke said pouncing on Mac. "Get off of me you psychotic retard!" Mac said. "Tilula help mac!" Lavender said, but Tilula just poked Luke."What's wrong with you attack him!" Mac yelled. "WAAAAAAAA!" Tilula cried. "Great the baby is crying." Brat said. "I will deal with him my self then!" Lavender said while hitting Luke. "Lavender stop this remember me!" Luke said while dodgeing a blow to the head. "I don't remember you I only remember my kids, my sisters and the powerpunks over there!" Lavender said. "Sorry but I have to do this!" Luke said while hitting Lavenders stomach. "Huh what happened?" Lavender said while falling over. "Luke hit her agian her memory is coming back!" I said. "Ok!" Luke said while kicking Lavender in the leg. "L-l" Lavender tried to say. "One more hit and she will remember everything!" Bubbles said. "Ok!"Luke said while slapping Lavenders face. "Hi Luke what am I doing here?" Lavender Said. "The powerpunks trapped you."Blossom said. "Somebody close the kids ears!"Lavender said while everybody closed the babies ears and Lavenders eyes turned a deep red. "WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING?! IF YOU THINK KIDNAPPING ME AND MY BABIES WILL STOP THE POWERPUFF GIRLS THEN YOU ARE FUCKING MISTAKEN! YOU POWERPUNK BITCHES BETTER STOP FUCKING THINGS UP OR I WILL FUCK YOU UP AND SEND YOU TO FUCKING HELL! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" Lavender screamed. They all nodded. "Well do you want to fucking fight about it or are you gonna keep bitching about it!" Lily said while running to Lavender trying to punch her but Lavender did the impossible. lavender punched Lily straight in her mouth and round housing her in the gut and face. "I JUST FUCKING TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!" Lavender said holding Lily by her neck. "Let go of me and we will stop!" Lily said. "You better be lucky im in a good mood." Lavender said while letting Lily go. "Can we go home!" Butch said"Yes we can go home!" Lavender said taking Tilula from Brat.

Lavender's POV

"So how did you get those marks on you?" Luke said while carrying me and the babies. "They whipped me." I said. "Now about your outfit." Luke said while looking at the clothes Lily put on me that is a half ripped shirt showing my boobs some and a mini skirt that now has a cut on the side showing my panties that will fall off soon with some 5 inch heels and Blushing. "Lilys. But they are cute so I will keep them only to tease you!" I said. "Ok but-AHH!" Luke started when my panties ripped off and landing on Luke's face. "Oh my god I'm sorry!" I said while Blushing hard and removing the underwear from his face. "Now let's go home!" Luke said while rushing home. He is a real retard,But he is my retard.


	22. Chapter 22

**In this chapter we have skipped two years just a few days until the kids 4th birthday!**

* * *

Butch's POV

Well everybody is doing something stupid. Blossom and brick are reading to the kids, Bubbles and Boomer are drawing, Lavender and Luke are watching tv! But me and Buttercup are playing video games in our room. "Haa! I beat you agian!" Bc said doing her victory dance. "Whatever butternut." I said getting a slap. "Stop it!" Bc said blushing. "Well I'm going down stairs to get some food." Bc said going down stairs. Now I'm just playing the game to get better at it when Bc says "Butch come down here. You need to see this!" "No buttercup!" what I assumed Blossom and brick said. "I'm comming anyway!" I said going downstairs.

This is what I saw, Blossom and Brick glued to each others back, Bubbles and Boomer stuck on the wall, and Lavender and Luke are umm half naked. "So does anybody want to fill me in on what happend."I said. "This is what happend, Me and Brick was reading when your kids went into the kitchen and somehow got the glue and scissors. Then Icey got glue on both of our backs and pushed me into Brick." Blossom said explaining why they were stuck together. "Now for our side, Icey also got glue on our backs and we were just painting the wall pink when we put our backs on the wall and we got stuck." Boomer said "Now last but not least our story, Me and Luke was just watching tv when Fireball started cutting my shirt and my skirt, Luke being half the pervert You are butch, he looked and started smiling not noticeing that fireball was cutting his pants and his shirt. Luke stood up to get the remote and his pants and shirt fell to the floor. And that Butch is what happend to all of us." Lavender said. "First of all I'm not a pervert and Bc don't you say a word, and second of all say cheese!" I said taking a picture of them all. "You nugget!" Lavender said while running to me trying to kill me. "HELP GET THIS PHYCO PATH OFF ME!" I screamed while bubbles took a photo of me and put it in a book then removed Blossom from Brick.

"Hey what is that book for?" I asked finally calming Lavender down. "It is a family scrapbook I had it since me and my sisters were little. See!" Bubbles said while showing us the book that had a picture of all of us as a family. "How cute let me see the book!" Luke said taking the book, flipping to a page then blushing hard."What did you find Luke?" Boomer said looking at the book and showing me and brick the picture. "Hey guys so what happend during this picture?" Brick asked showing them the page. "BUBBLES! I THOUGHT YOU THREW AWAY THAT PICTURE!" Blossom yelled and blushing using her bow to hide it. "Well we all lost a bet and we had to wear our bras and panties and dye our hair to a different color to school for a year!" Bc said remembering when the boys in the school wouldn't leave her alone. "So wait who is who in the picture?"Luke asked looking at the picture then us. "The blonde in Buttercup, the carrot is Lavender, the lavender is me and the raven is bubbles." Blossom said. "And who sleeps naked?" Butch said. "Me and Blossom." Buttercup said blushing as well as Blossom but redder than usual but her eyes turned to a softer pink. "So I guess the tough one and the nerdy girl are blushing." Brick said. But when the we find something private we all had nose bleeds and were blushing really red. "What did you find?" Blossom said scared to find out "Just a picture on page 86" Boomer said. The picture was all the girls naked and completely wasted. "Lavender are the kids asleep." Blossom said making something behind her back. "Yes they are!" Lavender said making something behind her back as well, actually all of them are making something and there eye color was way off. "So do you like the picture?" Bubbles said. "Y-y-yes." Boomer said "Well it WILL BE THE LAST THINGS YOU ASSHOLS WILL SEE!" Blossom Yelled turning into phyco Blossom and taking her Snow and wind bow with lava arrows from behind her back. "THAT'S RIGHT BLOSSOM!" Buttercup said turning into demon Buttercup and taking twin fire and Ice swords from behind her back. "YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN THE BOOK BACK!" Bubbles sang turning into phyco Bubbles and taking out Twin water and fog daggers from her pigtails causing her hair to fall down. "YOU BETTER RUN!" Lavender said while turning into demon Lavender and taking out twin nature and spirit guns from her skirt. "Shit!" Luke said while dodgeing bullets, im trying not to get stabbed, Boomer trying not to get killed, and Brick dodgeing arrows.

Boomer's POV

"Bubbles listen to me!" I said tried talking to bubbles who is trapped inside of Phyco Bubbles. "Sorry Boomer but Bubbles isn't here only phyco bubbles!" Phyco Bubbles said while the real bubbles is mouthing 'I love you'. "bubbles please!" I said said getting stabbed by a dagger in my chest. "HAAAA! You should of ran instead of trying to get your presious bubbles back!" Phyco bubbles said while the real bubbles is crying her heart out. **( _real bubbles, _Phyco bubbles.)** "_Stop hurting my Boomie!" the real bubbles said. _"Shut up Bubbles!" phyco bubbles said "Come on Bubbles you can do it!" I said "SHUT UP BOOMER!" Pb said. _"IM COMMING BOOMIE!" the real bubbles said while breaking through the barrier. _"BOOMIE!" Bubbles said fixing my chest still crying. "Bubbles it's not your falt." I said trying to comfort Bubbles. "No it is my falt, I let Pb out and she stabbed your... Bleeding...chest." Bubbles said staring at my chest. "Yes bubbles you can-OWW!" I said letting bubbles suck my chest. "Sorry if I hurt you." Bubbles said putting her daggers back in her pigtails. "It's ok Bubbles." I said. Trying to stand up but failing every time. "Here let me help you!" Bubbles said while putting my arm around her neck and walking me to the couch. "Thanks!" I said and falling asleep. "Good night Boomie." Bubbles said kissing my face.

Butch's POV

So I'm trying not to get sliced into pieces! "Buttercup!" I said trying to get the real Buttercup back. "It won't work Butch, besides you can fight me anytime!" The demon Buttercup said and swinging her swords. "Hey Butternut!" I said trying to tease Buttercup. _"Stop it!" the real Buttercup said blushing. _"Hey! How can you speak?" Db said. _"we are the same person so i have to speak also!" Buttercup said. _"Shit. Well then you don't mind if I do this!" Db says cutting my neck. "AHHHH!" I said holding my bleeding neck. _"BUTCHY!" Buttercup said crying. _She is close to breaking free she just needs to feel like her self!" "Hey Butterbutt!" I said "I said stop calling me that!" Buttercup said Blushing and slapped me in the face. "Nice face Butternut." I said. "Shut up and show me your neck." Buttercup said. "Here. Why don't you just heal me with your healing powers." I said showing her the cut. "How do you know that!" Buttercup said kissing the cut making the cut slightly gone. "I saw you heal Icey when he got a scratch!" I said blushing. "You saw me in my bra and panties didn't you, Pervert." Buttercup said. "But I'm your pervert!" I said back. "Whatever." she said back.

Brick's POV

"Blossom stop it!" I said avoiding the lava arrows. "Your nerdy little Blossom isn't here only Phyco Blossom!" PB said shooting more arrows. "Blossom you need to break free!" I said. "Oh come on. What do you see in her, She is a nerd, geek, she should be in collage!" PB said "Well to me she is more than a nerdy geek, to me she is a true friend who loves to read, and take care of anybody in need, but most of all she is my wife. She is the loving wife that I used to hate but I've come to love!" I said getting hit by an arrow in my arm, While the real Blossom Is mouthing 'I love you' And crying from my words. "wow that was touching, but I'm sorry that you have to leave!" PB said while holding a knife to his heart. _"NO!" Blossom said moving their arm with the knife in it._ "Hey stop moving so I can kill him!" PB said moving their arm back over my heart. _"No. I love him!" Blossom said throwing the knife. _"What do you see in that nerd!" PB said _"I know I used to hate brick but over the years I had a crush on him. After every battle I would always try to cut my self when I hurt you. But now I see why I loved him. He was just like me! He had two siblings, always a A+ student, and and big nerd. He is my husband that I have come to love and a partner who can kick ass with me when we are in trouble!" Blossom said crying. _"You had a crush on me?" I asked Blossom. _"Yes." Blossom said _"Well mabye this should help." I said while kissing PB who was turning back into Blossom. "better now." I said. "Yeah!" Blossom said dizzy like. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Well I see three of you. Is that ok?" Blossom said "No it's not." I said. "What about your arm?" Blossom said. "it's ok I heal fast. But you are getting pale!" I said while stepping in something. "Blossom your bleeding!" I said looking at her back. "It's ok-"Blossom said while passing out. "It will be ok my sugar queen."I said kissing her head.

lukes POV

Shit! "Lukey you can't hide forever!" DL said while shooting different objects hoping I was in one of them. I was behind a vase well, in a vase and she was comming closer. "Luke come out and save your presious Lavender!" DL said shooting the vase. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed As the bullet hit my leg. "Found ya!" DL said. "Stop it lav!" I said. "Your little lavender is gone only Demon Lav can let her go, unless you can defeat me! But be warned every hit I take Lavender can feel it." Dl said. "I'm sorry lavender!" I said punching Dl in the gut. I looked in DL's eyes to see Lavender is holding her stomach mouthing I love you over and over agian. "Lavender I hope you can forgive me!" I said while punching her over and over agian. DL is getting weaker only a few more punches then she will be gone. "Are you going to punch me!" Dl said. I punched Dl three more time then she fell with a thud. "Well you defeated me but you lost Lavender too." Dl said. I looked into her eyes to see Lavender slowly going away. "Lavender im sorry!" I cried then there was a bright light where Dl was creating a person. "Who are you!" I asked going in to the light. "I'm your wife!" She said running to me. "lavender!" I said "Hey more than killing Dl can stop me from comming back! But she is still inside of me."Lavender said passing out.

"So what happend to you guys." I asked. "Blossom passed out from too much blood loss." Brick said. "Boomer fell asleep!" Bubbles said "Were ok!" Buttercup and Butch said. "She passed But she is ok." I said. "I need help with Blossom!" Brick said. "Dude just fuckin bandage her." Bubbles said. "Um bubbles." Butch said. "Sorry Phyco Bubbles was talking."Bubbles said. "Ok be right back." Brick said while leaving.

Brick's POV

"Ok Blossy this might hurt." I said to a sleeping Blososm. I gently remove her shirt to see that there are cuts on her stomach to. "Geez you and Phyco Blossom were fighting." I said Blushing since we were still in our Pjs meaning she had no bra on. I found some bandages to wrap around her back and stomach, and started wrapping her then she woke up. "AHHHHH!" She screamed. "Blossom calm down!" I said "Why is my shirt off!" Blossom asked. "You had cut marks on your stomach and back so I started to wrap it up to stop the bleeding." I said. "Oh ok." She said calming down. "Now keep still so I can finish." I said trying to finish wrapping her up. "Hahaa! Stop ticking me!" Blossom said. "Keep still just a few more and...Done!" I said taping the end. "Thanks Bricky." she said softly. "What was that!" I said. "I said thanks Bricky." she said. "You're welcome!" I said. "hey about the stuff you said. Was that true!"Blossom asked. "Yes it was true. I also need to tell you something." I said "What." she said eager to find out. "Don't tell anybody ok!" I said while going into my drawer. "I won't!" She said. I put my Glasses on and showed her. "I have to wear glasses." I said. "Cool!"She said puting her glasses on. "I have to wear Glasses too!" Blossom said. "why don't I see you wear them?" I asked "Because they make me look like a complete nerd." Blossom said. "They don't they make your eyes look better." I said. "Well why don't you wear your glasses." Blossom asked. "Girls will look at my face instead of my chest!" I said. "Well your glasses are making me all weird inside." Blossom said. "Will this help." I said while kissing her gently. "Why so gently?" Blossom asked. "Well you are hurt and I don't want to hurt you." I said. "Well do it the way I like!" Blossom said. "Are you sure you might get hurt." I said. "I don't care about the pain." She said. "Ok then I warned you!" I said while kissing her roughly. "Owwww!" Blossom said. -Click-. Me and blossom looked at the window to see Bubbles with a camera. "BUBBLES!" we both said. "That is going in the scrapbook!Boomer move move move!"" Bubbles said. "Don't worry Blossom we will get revenge!" I said.

(The next day)

"Blossom are you ready!" I said "Yeah brick!" Blossom said "HEY BUBBLES, BOOMER!" I yelled. "What do you wan-AHHHh!" Bubbles screamed Sliping on the ice cubes and falling down the steps only to be covered with whiped cream and honey. "Bubbles are you o-KKKK!" Boomer screamed Sliping on ice cubes, falling down the steps to be covered in pink paint and glitter and landing next to bubbles where a camera was waiting and took the picture. "HAAHAAA!" Blossom laughed. "Wow Little-miss-goody goody pranked us." Bubbles said. "Wait for it!" Brick said. "AHHHHHH!" Butch and Buttercup screamed. "That was my idea!" Brick said. "WHERE IS MY CLOTHES!" Buttercup screamed. "They are hidden so you must go out in public wearing the GIRLY clothes." Blossom said "WHERE IS MY CLOTHES!" Butch screamed "Yours are hidden as well so you must wear the GENTALMEN clothes.!" I said. "Now go put the clothes on!" I said. "there happy now!" Bc said coming out with a Green strapless dress with a small green tiara and green heels. "Fuck you all!" Butch said coming out with a green tux on and black dress shoes. -Click- "I got it!" Blossom said "Did you guys remember what day it is!" I said. "Yeah we remember!" Bc said. "I can't believe you two didn't notice what we did!" Lavender and Luke said "Did wha-AHHHHH!" Blossom screamed showing me a mirror. "My hair." I said whoing Blossom the mirror. "You BASTARDS! I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!"PB said getting her bow agian. "Taste the candy!" I said holding blossom and shoving candy in her mouth. "Mmmm!" Blossom said calming down and her bow disappearing. "This should get our hair back!" I said while putting some gel on our hair. -POOF!- "Wow look at how much hair you guys have now!" Bubbles said. Me and blossom looked at each other to see that our hair is longer that before. "Cool now I have a reason to leave my hair down!" Blossom said. "So what now!" Butch said. "Oh my god they are walking!" Buttercup screamed and pointing at the kids. "I'm recording this!" Lavender said. "Bigest moment in our kids life's!" Blossom said. "well next week is the kids birthday!" Bubbles said. "We need to make it perfect! Blossom said. "You Butts!" Fireball said then Icey slapped his face saying shut up. "Ok so let's get ready!" Lavender said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: I own my ocs and the plot, any tv show mentioned goes to their owners.**

** Susie: But be glad she isn't dead!**

**Tulip: BE GLAD OR I WILL KILL YOU!**

* * *

Bubbles POV

Its only three more days until the kids 4th Birthday! "Bubbles is the card and gift ready yet!" Blossom yelled. "No they aren't so calm your life!" I said trying to paint the perfect Birthday card and make the perfect bike "Well hurry up cause it is your turn to get the kids!" Bc yelled "Well shit! Boomer don't try to make the handle bars when I'm gone!" I said cleaning my self up then driving to the daycare. "Why hello Bubbles they are right in this room." The care taker said showing me the room. "AUNTIE! MOMMY!" The kids said running up to me and hugging me. "Hello sweeties! It's time to go so say bye bye!" I said "Bye Bye!" the kids waved then came into the car. "Are you guys hungry?" I said "Yes!" They said "Well here is some apples and oranges to snack on." I said handing Ruby the snacks to pass them down the row and back. "Thank you Auntie!" Ruby said fixing her glasses and her hat. "Thanks mommy!" Susie and Tulip said both fixing their hair and Tulip is fixing Susie's glasses. " Your welcome and we are home kids!" I opening the doors for the kids. "MOMMY! DADDY!" The kids said as they went inside. "Hello kids did you guys have fun today!" Blossom said giving them all water. "We had fun!" Strawberry said "Good now your favorite show is on!" BC said turning on the tv showing... "HENRY HUGGLEMONSTER!" The kids screamed singing the theme song. "That should buy you some time Bubbles." Lavender said giving me a cookie. "Thanks!" I said working on the gifts.

Blossom's POV

good the kids are distracted so I can make some more cookies. "Hey sweetcheeks!" Brick said kissing my cheek. "Hello sweetie!" I said mixing the batter to the cake cookies. "Hey let me taste!" Brick said putting his finger in the bowl. "So how does it taste!" I said. "It taste just like you, Full of sweets and sugar." Brick said smearing some batter on my cheek and licking it off. "Stop It! not when I'm cooking!" I moaned. "Ok but I will get you for this." Brick said going upstairs. "Finally!" I said putting the cookie dough on the cookie pan then into the oven. "Hey Bloss are the cookies done?" Luke asked. "Nope just put them in the oven." I said washing my hands. "Well the cookies better be done in the next few minutes!" Luke said. "Blossom can you cook dinner tonight please! The recipe book is on the counter with a rose post it!" Bubbles said "Ok!" I said back looking at the recipe. "Crab soup." I said "Let's see we need some crab claws, vegetables, crab meat Jeez I need to go to the store! Wait no I don't." I said to myself. "Now where is that bowl? Oh it's way up in the cupboard!" I said stepping in my toes trying to reach the bowl. "Damn my shortness." I said. "Need help pinky?" Brick said. "Yes I can't reach the cuboard!" I said "Here!" Brick said putting me on his shoulders. "Thanks!" I said. "You're welcome!"Brick said while putting me down. "Now what's for Dinner!" Brick said trying to look at the book. "No it's a surprise!" I said shielding the book. "Fine!"Brick said "DADDY COME HERE!" Ruby said "Well duty calls! WONDER DAD AWAY!" Brick said acting like a hero. "Now the cookies are done and I need to put them away!" I said taking the cookies from the oven. "Ok so put the soup in the bowl then add the veggies. Wait the kids hate their veggies might as well put a treat in it." I said putting two chocolate coins in the bowl. "DINNERS READY!" I yelled putting the soup on the table with bowls and spoons. "What is it today mom!" Louie asked. "It's Crab Soup!" I said "It has veggies don't it mom." Strawberry said. "Yes it does but I put two chocolate coins in it who ever finds one gets ice cream!" I said "ICE CREAM!" The kids and Boomer said while eating the soup. "This is great Blossom! You even used the right amount of old bay!" Lavender said. "Found one!" Boomer said. "Not fair!" Louie said pouting. "Boomer give one of the kids the coin!" bubbles said. "Darn it!" Boomer said giving the coin to Louie. "Thank you uncle Boomer!" Louie said. "Found one!" Liby said. "Hey Fireball, Ruby, Strawberry, Tilula, Susie, Tulip did you guys find one?" Icey asked. "Nope. Did you?" They said "Nope." Icey said in despair. "Desert time!" I said putting two bowls of ice cream on the table. "Here Icey, Ruby,Tilula we can share!" Liby said getting a spoon for them. "Yeah you can eat it with me too fireball,Susie,Tulip, and Strawberry" Louie said getting a spoon for them as well. "Look they are sharing!" Butch said getting more bowls for him and the others. "That is really nice!" Brick said eating his ice cream. "Well that means you guys can stay up until ten tonight!" Bubbles said. "Thank you but no thanks!" Liby said. "We have a full day of play tomorrow and we don't want to sleep on it!" Ruby said. "Ok then time for bed!" Luke said taking them to bed. "Well time to sleep, We got a full day of crafting to do tomorrow." Bubbles said. "Well good night Guys!" Butch and BC said. "Night" everybody else said, then I fell asleep on the couch.

Brick's POV

"Blossom come on time to.." I said as I saw that blossom was asleep. "Well good night to you too Bloss." I said kissing her on the cheek. "Uhh five more minutes mom." She said turning around. "It's me Blossy." I said "Oh hi Brick." Blossom yawned. "Come on and put your pjs on." I said picking her up. "Ok." Blossom said. I started to walk to our room when I heard snoring. -snores softly- "Blossom looks cute when she is sleeping." I said putting her pjs on her. "Good night." I said. "Good night." Blossom said.

(The next day) two more days until the kids B-day

"Daddy wake up!" One of the kids said. "I'm up!" I said looking at Strawberry. "Somebody is singing Daddy!" She said running down stairs. "Wait for me!" I said flying. "See daddy she sounds beautiful!" Strawberry said pointing to the kitchen. "The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts, is here and now. Our universe will never be the same. We're glad yall came." They started. "Hey guys come here!" I said trying not to disturb them. "Commin!" They said coming into the living room. "Listen!" Louie said. "You cast a spell on me, Spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, Fell on me. And we decided y'all look well on us, well on us." They sang. "im going to see who is it." i said to the others. I went over to the kitchen door and opened it some to see Blossom and Buttercup singing and dancing to the song. "Holy crap!" I said to my self and ran back to the others. "It's Blossom and Buttercup!" I told them. "Last time I checked my Mommy doesn't sing or dance!" Fireball said. "Well lets surprise them!" Bubbles said walking to the kitchen door then we all followed her and just stood at the door. "Turn the lights out now, Now I'll take you by the hand. Ha-" They started seeing us at the door. "H-How long was you there?" Bc asked turning the radio off. "Not long." Butch said. "Good." Blossom said looking like she was thinking. "Why didn't you guys tell me you could sing!?" Bubbles said. "Well it would ruin my bad girl reputation." Bc said "And you wouldn't let us live it down."Blossom said. "Well that was great mommy!" Ruby said hugging blossom. "Thanks sweetie but sit down the food is ready." Blossom said. "Yes!"Susie said sitting down. "We got angel pancakes for Bubbles, French toast for Boomer, Chocolate chip pancakes and eggs for the kids, A strawberry pancake for Brick, some toast for Butch, a Muffin and some grapes for Lavender, a Fruit salad for Luke, I got some red apples, and Bc got oranges." Blossom said. "Thanks!" We all said. "You're welcome!" Bloss and Bc said. "Hey Louie how many more minutes till we have to go to school?" Tulip asked. "I don't know ask Strawberry!" Louie said. "We only have 120 seconds until we have to leave." Strawberry said. "In English!" Fireball said. "We only have two mowe minutes!" Susie said. "So when did you become a nerd?" Tulip asked Susie. "I didn't I just know that thewe is sixty seconds in a minute and that one hundwed twenty is divisable by sixty and then the answew is two meaning we only have two minutes!" Susie asked while we all stare at her. "What!?" Susie said."Nothing we just didn't know you knew that!" Bubbles said. "You was hanging with Strawberry wasn't you?" I said. "Yep!" Susie said. "Time to go!" Bc said giving the kids their backpacks and driving them to school. "So what is the theme for the kids birthday?" I asked "I was thinking a costume party!" Boomer said. "Nice idea Boomer!" Blossom said "We can give out invitations at there school and we can also have contests!" Bubbles said. "Ok so we got the idea down, so mabye for the invites we can get the kids to pose in costumes!" I said. "Good now we need a good cake!" Lavender said. " What flavors do the kids in there school like?" Butch asked. "Got it!" Bc said handing Blossom the paper. "I took a survey and this is what I got." Bc said. "Wow so we need to make a Chocolate,Vanilla, and Strawberry cake!" Blossom said. "Well lets get show on the road!" Boomer and Luke said. "So what could the kids eat?" Bubbles said trying to help Bc make a cake. "PIZZA!" Butch yelled. "Ok so that is off the list!" Blossom said. "Hey Bloss, stop superviseing and help!" i said "Fine!" She said and came over to me to help set up things.

(A Few hours later.)

-Click- "Ok so this is how it will look now I can hide it all!" Bc said saying words to make the stuff disappear. "Nice!" I said. "Time to go get the kids!" Bc said leaving. "So what now?" Luke asked. "I have no clue!" Bubbles said. "Oh I learned this from a friend of mine!" Lavender said taking her underwear and twirling them into a gun. "I told you to stop hanging out with Panty!" Blossom yelled. "Not my falt that she is an angel!" Lavender said. "She is a fucking whore!" Blossom yelled. "So!" Lavender said "Do you want me to get Phyco Blossom agian!" Blossom said with one eye turning dark red. "Blossom!" Bubbles yelled. "What!" Blossom yelled. "Can you not destroy the damn house!" Bubbles yelled. "Ok ok fine!" Blossom said. "Besides Me and Bc was hanging out with stocking!" Bubbles said making her short stockings into daggers. "Ok fine." Blossom said. "What! You let Bubbles and Buttercup hang out with stocking but you won't let me hang out with panty!" Lavender yelled. "Stocking is a candy eater, Panty is a whore." Blossom said while eating a lollipop. "Whatever!" Lavender said. "Hey why don't we watch a movie!" I said. "Naw!" Bubbles said. "Hey were back!" Tilula said. "Hello we need to talk." Blossom said. "Is it about our birthday party." Louie said "Yes it is." I said. "It's going to be a costume party!" Bubbles said. "Yea!" Strawberry said. "And we need you to dress up so we can put it on the invitations okay!" Butch said. "Ok!" they said running into their rooms.

Strawberry's POV

YES a costume party! " Hey strawberry can you help me with the zipper!" Tulip said. "Ok!" I said. We are going to be people from our favorite song, Alice of human sacrifice. Me and Louie are going to be Rin and Len Kagamine, Icey and Fireball are Kaito, Ruby and Susie are Meiko, and Tilula,Tulip and Liby are Miku. "Is the wig really necessiary?" Tulip Asked. "Yes it is you dont have long hair yet so the wig is necessary." I said "Is the hair dye washable!" Ruby asked. "Yes it is I read it!" I said dyeing my hand yellow to test it. "Here I'm going to test them!" I said taking the other hair dyes. "Ok they all came off so they are ok!" I said. Dyeing my hair and Louie's hair blonde. "Come on our pawents are waiting." Susie said dyeing her hair red. "Ok!" Tilula said dyeing her and Tulip's hair Teal. "Ready!" Icey said dyeing his and Fireballs hair Blue. "So what do you guys think!" I said to our parents. "they look great honey now pose!" Bubbles said taking the picture. "So who are you guys supposed to be." Uncle Luke asked "Well we are the Vocaloid charactews fwom our favowite song!" Susie said "Alice of human sacrifice!" Louie said. "Stwawbewwy and Louie awe Win and Len Kagamine, Icey and Fiweball are Kaito, Wuby and me awe Meiko, and Tilula,Tulip, and Liby awe Miku!" Susie said. "Aww that is so cute!" Auntie Bubbles said. "It really is." Auntie Lavender said. "What is cute?" Susie said. "They think it is cute that you can't say r." I told her. "Ohh!" Susie said. "Well get out of your costumes and wash the dye out of your hair and come down here!" Auntie Buttercup said. "How did you know it was dye?" Icey said. "Each of you forgot some hair." Auntie Buttercup said. "Aww sugaw lumps!" Susie said. "Well lets go change!" I said running up the steps. And into the bathroom. "hey guys help me reach the sink!" I said. "Ok!" they said stacking on top of each other. "Thanks guys. Here is some water to wash your hair!" I said while dropping a cup of water on everybody's hair. "hey remember me! The one with a wig!" Tulip said. "Oh here!" I said while taking out the pins. "Thanks, now let's change!" Tulip said while going into our room. "Hey wait up!" Susie said. So we all put our pjs on and went back down stairs. "Ok we are back!" we all said. "So who you want to invite?" Blossom said. "Oh I want to invite my friend Staw!" Susie said. "Oh what about Robert, and Roberta?" Icey and Fireball suggested."Sure! And mabye Joe and Mike want to join!" I said "What about Kania and Kayla love to dress up!" Tulip said. "Cool! I think Beth would love to come!" Tilula said. "I want bob to come!" Louie said. "Mabye Rosey, Jakayla, and Amaya would like to come!" Ruby said "I want Bloom,Sandy and Tristan!" Liby said. "Ok so that is 15 people. That is enough people!" Uncle Butch said. "Ok then so time for bed!" Brick said. "Dad!" I complained "No it is a school night!" Brick said. "Umm Brick today is Friday!" Auntie Bubbles said. "So tag you're it!" I said tagging Boomer. "Hey get back here!"Uncle boomer said trying to catch me. "Haha you cant get me!" I said heading to a wall. "Strawberry look out!" Liby said. "Look out for-AHHHH!" I said hitting my head on the wall. "Strawberry are you ok!" Ruby said. "Uhhh." I said. "Sister!" Louie said. "MOMMY! DADDY!"Susie yelled half crying. "What is- OH MY GOD STRAWBERRY!" Auntie Bubbles yelled picking me up. I lifted my arm up and I saw that blood was on it. "MOMMY DADDY!" I cried. "What is wrong!"Daddy said running over to me. "IM BLEEDING!" I cried. "Oh it will be ok!" Mommy said putting a small bandaid on my arm. "Thanks mommy. My head hurts also." I said rubbing my head. "Here is an ice pack Sister!" Ruby said putting the cold pack on my head. "Thanks Ruby!" "Well it is time for bed." Auntie Buttercup said putting us to bed. "Good night my little angels!" Auntie Buttercup said turning the light out. But what Auntie didn't know was that we was still awake. "Hey guys I think she is gone!" Susie whispered. "Good now close the door!" Ruby whispered while Louie and Tulip closed the door. "So how can we do this?"I said. "Well we can be either called the Powerruff kids or the RowdyPuff kids, or we can just make up a name." Tilula said. "Why don't we just be called the Superruffpuff Kids!" Icey said "Cool! Now we need costumes!" Fireball said. "What about the Powerpuff and the Rowdyruff outfits!" Liby said. "Ok but we can change the colors to our colors instead!" Tulip said making the clothes. "Ok so now we need to work on our powers!" Louie said. "Mabye in the mowning when we can ask our pawents." Susie said going to bed. "Wait Susie! knowing my mom she will need a good reason to help us!" Icey said. "Well I know where the old villains file is!" Tilula said. "Ok let's look at them!" Louie said. "They are in Auntie Blossoms room!" Tilula said. "I got this!" Susie said making the files apper in our room. "cool! Now let's see!"Ruby said "There is Princess Morebucks, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins. Wow it looks like Fuzzy has three nephews named Wuzzy, Buzzy, and Guzzy!" Liby said. "Wow they are real trouble makers!" "Well we might get in trouble but it is for a good cause!" Fireball said "Ok then! good night." I said laying down holding tulip next to me. "Good night." Everybody else said as they went to sleep.

Blossom's POV

"Good lord I'm going to die!" I said falling on my bed. "You are not going to die!" Brick said. "Do you realize that we have to take care of 15 Children not counting our own!?" I yelled. "Well now that I think about it." Brick said. "Dude if you add 15 non powered kids to our nine powered kids all together we have to take care of 24 Freaken kids!" I said. "Well that is until Sunday!" Brick said. "Im going to find my costume, don't try anything!" I said while going though my costume closet. "Now remind me why you have a costume closet?" Brick said. "Because I still like to trick or treating." I said looking at my cat costume. "Ok you are about 23 And you still like to go trick or treating." Brick stated. "Yes!" I said out loud when I found my sexy bunny outfit. "What did you find?" Brick said Standing up. "Nothing." I said blushing and hiding it behind my back. "Let me see it!" Brick said trying to look behind my back. "No!" I said moving and trying to put the costume in the closet but brick took it. "Aw no way! You wore this for Halloween!" Brick said "Yes Bc made me." I said "Put. It. On!" Brick said trying to put it on me. "Wait! let me put it on!"I said going into the closet. "Brick give me my tail!" I yelled through the door. "Here." Brick said giving me my tail. "Ready!" I said putting my heels on. "Yep." Brick said. "Here!" I said coming out of the closet with the pink sexy bunny costume. "How many guys stared at you?" Brick said making a puddle of blood. "All of them." I said "Well I missed out!" Brick said. "So umm I see you have a tail, and some ears." I said staring at a red bunny. "Wow! I'm a bunny!" Brick said while hopping around. "Well stop being one!" I said going into my closet to put my pjs on. "Uh happy now!" Brick said while turning back to normal. "Yes I am." I said falling on my bed once agian and falling asleep. "Good night Brick." I said. "Good night Bloss." Brick said.

(The next day!)

"Oh Blossy!" Brick said waking me up. "What?" I said "Open your eyes!" Brick said. "Ok so- The fudge man!"I said blushing and noticeing that he is above me. "Do you like your surprise!" Brick said. "Yes but get off of me!" I said kicking Brick's stomach. "God Blossom!" Brick screamed holding his stomach. "Sorry!" I said while helping him get up. "You are so going to get it!" Brick yelled while pushing me on the bed. "AHH stop brick!" I yelled. "Nope. You made me do this!" Brick said while licking my cheek. "Stop!" I moaned. "Why should I!" Brick said licking my neck. "Cause." I said pushing Brick off of me. "HI MOMMY!" Louie yelled. "Hi Louie!" I said. "Mommy,Daddy we want you downstairs!" Strawberry said. "Ok. I'm going to get your aunts and uncles!" I said. "Ok!" Strawberry said. "Come on Louie!" Susie said. "Comming!" Louie yelled running down stairs. "Bubbles,Bc,Lavender,Boomer,Butch,Luke Come here!" I said. "What do you want!" Butch said. "The kids want us downstairs." I said. "Bitch." Butch said walking out of my room and downstairs. "Ok!" lavender dragging luke. "Whatever." Bc said "Ok!" Bubbles and Boomer said. We all walked down stairs to see the kids sitting down and talking about something. "So we are down here. What did you need?" Brick said. "We wanted to know if you could help us work on our powers!" Tulip said. "Why would you ask that?" Lavender said "Well we went though the villains file, and we saw that Fuzzy Lumpkins has three nephews and they were trouble makers!" Fireball said. "And by now we think Princess has a kid!" Liby said. "And we thought we could pwotect the city!" Susie said. " Or help!" Liby said. "first we will help work on your powers, and second how did you get those files?" Bubbles said. "Yeah! they were in my room!" I said "That was me." Susie said. "But why did you take it. You guys could of asked!" Luke said. "We know but we thought you would say no!" Strawberry said. "Ok but don't do that agian!" Bc said. "Wait, did you teleport them into your room?" Bubbles asked. "Yes!" Susie said. "I never taught you how to do that!" Bubbles said. "I know. I taught myself!" Susie said. "How?" Boomer said. "I found a magic book!" Susie said holding the book. "Wow, you are some sneaky little kids." Butch said. "Well you guys can take on the responsibility of the city! But what will you guys be called?" Brick said. "We will be called the SUPERPUFFRUFF KIDS!" Ruby said. "I thought we desided on the Superruffpuff kids?" Liby said. "I thought putting Puff before Ruff made more sence since our dads were villains." Ruby said. "It does make more sence!" Louie said. "Now what about your costumes?" Bubbles asked. "We thought of that also! Tulip said showing us the costumes. "Wow!" Luke and Lavender said "Do you want us to put them on?" Susie asked "Sure!" We all said. "Ok!" the kids said running upstairs.

Susie's POV

"Stwawbewwy can you help me get this dwess on?" I asked trying to put it on. "Here!" Strawberry said pulling the dress over my head. "Thanks!" I said hugging Strawberry. "No problem!" She said. "Hey we are ready!" Louie yelled."Ok ok now let me look us over." I said looking over everybody's outfit. the girls dresses are our traditional colors, with a small tiara that is also our traditional colors that helps with our transformations, pink and black shoes. The boys suit is the regular Rowdyruff outfit but in there colors, Black shoes, and a bracelet in there colors that also helps with there transformations. "Ok we are good!" I said walking to the living room. "So how do we look?" Strawberry said. "You guys look adorable!" Mommy said "Now say cheese!" Auntie Lavender said "Cheese!" We said posing. "Good!" Lavender said. "How did you make the dress that fast!" Auntie Blossom said. "Me and Tulip did the dwesses!" I said. "We also painted this for you guys!" Liby said getting a big poster that had the family fighting crime together. "That is nice!" Uncle Brick said. "Thanks it to 10 houws to do!" I said. "Well you did a good job! Now put your play clothes on and meet us in the basement!" Daddy said. "Ok!" we all said putting our clothes on and rushing to the basement. "So who wants to go first?" Auntie Lavender asked showing us the training machine. "Me and Tulip want to go!" I said " Are you sure Susie and Tulip?" Mommy asked." "Yes mommy Me and Tulip want to try!" I said jumping up and down. "Ok! What level do you want to start on?" Mommy asked. "I want level 10!" I said. "Yeah me too!" Tulip said "No No sweetie what about level 5." Mommy said. "Bubbles remember when you wanted to do level 10?" Auntie Buttercup said "Ok. Fine My little cupcakes you can do level 10." Mommy said "Yeah!" I said going into the training room with Tulip. "We're ready!" Tulip said. "Ok!" Daddy said starting the vision. There is ruble everywhere the city is on fire and a HUGE dino monster shows up**(Does that sound familiar?)**. "Um ok it is a dino who was whiped out by a valcano. OH I got it!" I said to Tulip then making fire then turning it into a spinning ball of fire and throwing it at the Dino. "I think it's going to take more than that!" Tulip said while sending a hail storm to the dino causeing the Dino to slip and fall but it got back up and smacked us with its tail. "OH ITS ON NOW DINO!" I yelled taking the Dino by its tail and throwing it into a building. "Take this!" Tulip yelled sending blasts of tornados into its body causing the dino to explode. "Rawr!" The Dinos head said. "Die!" We said shooting the head with our elements that is water and clouds. "WHO ELSE WANTS A PEICE OF US!" we yelled "SUSIE, TULIP!" Mommy yelled. "Yes mommy." we said "Stop and come back here." Mommy said. "Ok mom!" I said flying to my mom. "Ok." Tulip said going to mommy "Oh look at you!" Mommy said while showing us a mirror. "AHHHH!" we screamed looking in the mirror. My hair was out with a cloud headband and the tips were like spikes, My Right eye was pink and Dark Blue with some Light green, and my clothes were half burnt and Tulips hair was in one messy ponytail with a water scrunchy and spikey tips and her left eye was Purple and Light Blue and some Emerald green, and her clothes were half burnt also. "IM A MONSTEW!" I yelled and crying. "I LOOK HIDIOUS!" Tulip screamed crying. "WHAT HAPPEND TO US!" we yelled. "Well you were just like your mother, Except Susies hair came out of its pigtails and Tulips hair became one pony tair that one eye is three different colors." Auntie Bc said "Is that twue Mommy?" I said. "Yes that is true. When I was 7 I did the same thing but Without permission." Mommy started. "No!" Strawberry said. "Its true see Aunt Bubbles was mad when she had to be on level 5 and not on the higher levels like me, Blossom and Lavender was." Auntie Buttercup said. "So when we was sleeping she went back to the training room and trained on level 11. She destroyed the monster but she turned into." Auntie Lavender said. "Bubblevisious!" Auntie Blossom said. "And I defeated Mojo Jojo by myself, But without Mojo Jojo trapping me and putting me on a machine that shot a laser at me. And I took it up to level 8!" Mommy said. "So thats why you wanted me to be on level 5 fiwst!" I said. "Yep. Now for about your hair?" Mommy said trying to Brush it. "Stop I got it!" Louie said while handing us our dolls. "Sassy!" I said Hugging my stuffed dog while my hair was back in its pigtails and my eye color going back to normal. "Sally!" Tulip said Hugging her stuffed cat while her hair was back into two pigtails and her eye was back to normal. "When did you two get dolls?" Strawberry said. "When we was 2!" I said. "Ha Ha Susie and Tulip have a doll!" Icey and Fireball said. "Stop It!" I said my eye turing Pink, Dark Blue and Light green agian. "You better knock it off!" Tulip said" her eye changing as well "What are you two going to do about it?" Icey said. "WE'RE going to do this!" I said making making our stuffed dog and cat alive. "Sick em!" I said while the dog chased them. "Ahhhh!" Icey and Fireball screamed. "Ok I think they got there punishment now turn sassy and sally back to normal." Uncle Luke said. "Aw sugaw lumps!" I said turning Sassy and Sally back into a stuffed animal.

Tilula's POV

"Now who's turn is it?" Uncle Brick said. "Oh we will!" me and Liby said. "Ok what level?" Auntie Blossom said. "want to try level 7 sis?" Liby said "Sure!" I said. "Ok! Go in and get ready to fight!" Mommy. "Ok! We're ready!" Me and Liby said while going into the chamber. "Ok here you go!" Daddy said while pulling a switch. The chamber turns into a ocean and a big squid monster is attacking the island of Hawaii. "Hey sis want to try the Nature and Spirit swirl?" I asked. "Sure! we need practice anyway!" Liby said. "Ok let's do it!" I said. "By the power of us twins!" Liby said while her apperance was changing, her hair was a bit longer to match my length, her eyes had souls in them and her clothes had turned into a dress that is to her feet with prints of different souls all over it with soul shoes and a small tiara with a purple gem in the middle that has all her soulpowers. "We comit this chime to where you belong." I said while my eyes had a small flower in them, my clothes turned into a Dress made out of lavenders, with grass shoes and a small tiara made of Purple lily's. "WE SHALL SENT YOU BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!" We said together shooting a powerful NatureSoul energy blast that could destroy a whole forest. "YOU HAVE BEEN TWINED!" I said. "Umm? How can I put this? THAT WAS FUDGEING AWESOME!" Susie screamed. "So, I guess we can check the second set of twins off for having a special move." Uncle Butch said.

Icey's POV

"It's our turn!" me and fireball said. "Well go ahead!" Mommy said pushing buttons to make a vision. "Let's go my bro." Fireball said. "Let's do this Fireball." I said walking to the chamber. We was in the city all was quiet. "Hey ice its quiet." Fireball said. "It's too quiet." I said then a huge earthworm shot right out of the ground. "Holy crap!" I said shooting the head with ice. "great job ice that's going to stop the worm." Fireball said sarcasticly. "do you have a better idea." I said. "Make a hole and trap the worm in it then I can shoot it with fire until it is fried." Fireball said "Ok!" I said making the hole. "Hey worm!" I yelled. The work turned around and tried to hit me with its tail but I blocked it and said. "NO NO NO NOT TODAY!". The worm started following me then it fell in the hole while I make an ice storm over it. "Hey Icey you need to calm down!" Fireball said. "Why do I Brother." I said while my body temperature was dropping rapidly, my skin was blue and a ice crown was on my head. "Mabye you could join me!" I said. "Mabye I could!" Fireball said while his temperature was rising rapidly, his skin was a bright orange and a fire crown was on his head. "Cool." Fireball said shooting the worm with fire. "Hey bro." I said. "Yeah ice." Fireball said. "I love you bro." I said hugging him. "I love you too bro." Fireball said hugging me. Since fire and ice don't go together we made smoke and we ended up smoking the room. "Ok ok. Bad idea!" I said trying to clear the room. "well only a fire can stop it."Fireball said putting his hand on fire and all the smoke went into the flame and then it went out. "Well im done!" I said flying to mommy. "Wait up!" Fireball said.

Ruby's POV

"Hey let see what happens when we get the triplets!" Mommy said. "Yeah I wonder?" Daddy said. "They are creeping me out!" I whispered to Strawberry. "You and me both sis!" Strawberry whispered back. "I want to try level 9!" Louie said. "Are you sure?" I said. "Yeah I'm sure!" Louie said. "Ok then level 9 it is!" Strawberry said. We all walked inside the chamber to see we was in the sky. "Cool!" Louie said. "Hush brother we need to be alert at all times!"I Said while hitting a cloud showing a Mutant bird monster. "She told you so!" Strawberry said. "Come on we can take it!" I said punching it. "but I don't want to!" Louie said. "You have to!" Strawberry said while pulling Louie to the monster. "No-No-NOOOOO!" Louie screamed causeing a Lava beam to come out of his mouth. "What the what!" I said. "That was AWESOME!" Louie screamed. "Hey let's combine our powers to see what happens!" Strawberry said. "Ok let's do it!" I said. "Ruby take this!" Louie said sending me a blast of lava. "AHH!" I screamed in pain. "Here Ruby!" Strawberry said blasting me with a wind blast. "Now let's see? Hey hold my hands this might work!" I said to my brother and sister. "Ok!" They said holding my hands. "Now send a beam!" I said making a snow beam that collides with the lava and wind beam to make a MEGA BEAM! That kills the mutant bird. "Cool!" Louie said. "Yeah cool for you my back got burnt!" I yelled showing him my back. "Woah!" Strawberry said. "What!" I said "The buwn mawk that Louie made its in the shape of a heawt!" Susie said. "I'm going to poke it!" Liby said poking my burn mark. "AHH! my mouth Burns!" I said with fire comming out my mouth. "The mark is red!" Louie said "Um. Not to spoil the moment but look yourselfs." Tilula said showing us a mirror. "Well I look like a fabulous QUEEN!" I said. My hair was in a nice ponytail with some strawberry and red highlights in it with a small tiara with a ruby in the middle and instead of my regular play clothes I had on a queens dress in a ruby color with small one inch heeled shoes. "Where is my hat!" I said while my dad hands me my hat. "Better. Thanks dad!" I said "Well I look like a princess." Strawberry said. Her hair is out and has some ruby and red highlights here and there with her tiara and a strawberry colored dress and small flats. "I'm a prince!" Louie said. His hair was normal but the tips were strawberry and ruby, his clothes changed to a small suit. "I wonder if we transfer our elements to you ruby you might have them also!" Tulip said. "I think that could work!" I said "Ready, set, GO!" I said. "Heres the fire!" Fireball said while shooting fire at me. "AHH!" I screamed. "Here's the ice!" Icey said shooting ice at me. "Ready for the nature!" Tilula said shooting nature at me"Here's Spirts!" Liby said shooting spirits at me. "Here's water and clouds!" Tulip and Susie srain putting a rain cloud over me. "That's everybody!" I said. "You got three more burn marks." Icey said "Wait how did I get three more? Only Louie and Fireball can make a burn mark." I said "Hey Lighting can burn you too you know!" Tulip said "One of the souls burned you." Liby said "Oh sorry Tulip. Ok Liby" I said. "So touch one of them!" Fireball said. "Ok!" I said touching the mark that looks like a rain droplet. -BURP- "Excuse me!" I said looking up. "I can burp clouds! AWESOME!" I said. "Now touch the other one!" Strawberry said "Ok" I said touching the one that looks like a melting ice cube. "Touch!" I said touching a table, then the table turned into ice. "Now touch the last one!" Susie said "Ok." I said touching the mark that looks like a flower. "I don't feel any different." I said shrugging. "Hey why don't we go outside to see which power she has!" Fireball said running out side. "Ok but I'm not sure that will help." I said walking to the door. "Come on step on the grass." Louie said. "Ok ok!" I said running around the backyard unaware what is happening. "Ruby look at the ground!" Tilula said. "Ok. OH MY GOODNESS!" I yelled looking at the ground. There was a big heart in roses, buttercups, lily's, lavenders, and some tulips. "MOMMY, DADDY, AUNTIE, UNCLE!" I yelled. "Is anybody hurt!" Auntie Bubbles said. "Nobody is hurt! But look what Ruby made!" Louie said. "That is beautiful!" Auntie Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, and Lavender said each of them crying. "let's make it better!" I wispered to Tilula going to our room. "Ok!" She whispered back, then we got to work on the plan and told the others. "Ok it starts at one in the morning ok!" Tilula said. "Yes mam!" we said back. "Now we just need some dye and some scissors and white rose seeds." I said. "we got that!" Strawberry and Susie said showing us a safe under there bunk bed. "Nobody look!" Susie said while putting the combination. "Got it! You can look now!" Susie said showing us the safe. "Now what colow dye do you need!" Susie said going though the safe. "We need Pink,Light Green,Light Blue,Lavender,Red,Dark Green,Blue,and Purple." I said. "and what kind of seeds?" Strawberry said going through the safe as well. "Seeds for a white rose!" Louie said. "Here you go!" Strawberry said. "Where is Susie?" I said. "I'm in hewe! In the safe!" Susie said. "How are you in there?" Tilula asked. "I put a spell on the safe that makes anything we put in the safe it tuwns small and gets put away!" Susie said coming out of the safe. "Now if you want to put anything in it you need to put the password in!" Strawberry said. "Like this! Just push the red button then the safe will say: Trains run on what tracks to get here and there? The answer is. Susie we need your help to say this." Strawberry said. "Ok. Twains wun on twain twacks to get Fwom ouw home to wussia!" Susie said. "Who is it!" The safe said. " It's Susie Jojo-Utonium! I Love you!" Susie said. The safe opened. "Now to close it you say!" Strawberry said "Ouw twain wuns on twain twacks to get to ouw home so we can sleep." Susie said as the safe was closing. "Ok now let's get started!" We said. "Are Our parents asleep?" Tulip asked. "Yes they are asleep. Now let's go outside!" Fireball said flying to the back door. "Wait for us!" I whispered. We all flew to the back door when my puppy tulip started barking. "Shh girl!" I said trying to calm the dog. "I will give you 10 treats if you would shut up!" Louie said. The dog was quiet but somebody was comeing down the steps. "Hide!" I whispered hiding in the fridge. "Who's down here?" somebody said "What's wrong Blossom!" Somebody else said. "Nothing! I just heard Lolli barking!" Mommy said. "Who in the devils place is Lolli!" I think auntie Buttercup said. "Bc, Lolli is my dog I renamed her Lolli so tulip and Tulip won't get confused!" Mommy said. "Well come back up here and sleep!" Auntie Buttercup said. I heard footsteps going up the steps. "Ok shes gone!" Fireball said "Come on we only have two hours!" Tulip said. "Ok ruby I need you to hold the flower seeds so they can grow faster." Liby said. "Ok!" I said holding the seeds that were growing at a fast pace. "Now we need some paper towels." Tulip said. "Ow we could put the dye on the flowew stem." Susie said. "That could work!"I said puting the dye on the flower stem. "Now just keep holding it and watch what happens to the petals of the rose!" Strawberry said. The white petals were changing colors to make a rainbow. "Wow!" Susie awed. "Ok Ruby walk around the heart with the flower still in your hand to spell out Ppg and Rrb forever. Got it!" Icey said. "I'm doing it in cursive!" I said while walking around for ten minutes. "I'm done!" I said flying to the door. "Good work!" Liby said. "I know what can make this even better! Can you make three more of these Susie?" I said "Ok!" Susie said while duplicating the flower. "So why do you need four flowers for?" Louie asked. "So I can put them in there hair! You guys can go into our room and get some sleep this will only take a minute!" I said going into my moms room. I'm trying to fix her ponytail without waking her up. "Done! Mabye if I put a nice ribbon in her hair she would like it better" I whispered taking out the gold ribbon and making a bow out of it and sticking the flower in the middle of the bow. Now on to Auntie Bubbles room! "Now I could just put the stem and a little holder for her ponytail?" I said to myself agian putting the flower in her hair then lacking out. "Now off to Auntie Lavenders room!" I yelled/whispered. "There almost finished!" I whispered. "And done!" I said flying out of the room. "Now I need to hold my breath!" I said to my self while holding my breath. 'I need to hurry up! I only have three minutes before the alarm clock goes off!' I thought while finishing the braid. "Now time to sleep!" I said to myself while flying to our room and falling asleep.

Bubbles POV. (Birthday day!)

Beep Beep Beep Beep! "Oh my god!" I said smacking my alarm clock to the window. "Boomer wake up!" I said shaking him. "EARTHQUAKE!" Boomer yelled. "Boomer it me!" I said. "Oh Hi Bubbles." Boomer said hugging me. "I'm going to fix my hair.!" I said walking to my mirror. "You don't need to it is already fixed!" Boomer said. "It is!" I said looking at the mirror. "EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!" I screamed. "Bubbles are you ok!" Lavender said breaking my door. "What's wrong sis!" Buttercup said "You ok?" Blossom asked. "Yes I'm fine but look at your hair!" I said showing them my mirror. "This is beautiful!" Lavender said. "I like it!" Buttercup said. "Cute!" Blossom said. "Im trying to figure out who put it in our hair!" I said. "I think one of the kids did it!" Boomer said. "Let's go look!" Buttercup said. "Hey little munchkins wake up!" Buttercup said. "Hi auntie Bc! Hi mom!" The kids said. "What's wwong!" Susie said. "Nothing, we just wanted to know who put the flowers in our head." Buttercup said "Everybody show me your hands." I said Looking at everybody's hands, but one set of hands has a bandaid on it. "Ruby?" I asked. "I did it, and my hands were bleeding when I was done." Ruby said looking like she was about to cry. "No Ruby your not in trouble! We just wanted to know!" I said hugging Ruby. "We thought the flower is beautiful!" Blossom said "We wanted to show you something!" Tilula said running to the backyard. "Wait up!" we all said. "We wanted to show you this!" Louie said pulling a blanket that was over something. "What is it?" Brick said. "It says Ppg and Rrb forever!" Ruby said. "That is wonderful!" Me and Lavender said. "It matches to flower in our hair!" Blossom said. "I used the same flower that you have in your hair!" Ruby said. "Well that was very useful!" Lavender said winking at me. "I will be right back." I said grabbing the bikes and cards. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Boomer and I screamed. "Thanks mommy thanks daddy!" Susie and Tulip said. "Want to see your present?" Butch said. "Yes!" They all said. "Are you sure!" Boomer said "Yes!" the kids said getting mad. "Are you sure you're-" Brick started "YES MAN YES WE WANT TO SEE THE PRESENTS!" Strawberry said jumping on his face. "Strawberry get off his face." Blossom said. "Sorry but they are teasing us!" Strawberry said getting off of brick face. "You all got new bikes!" Luke said. "Yes!" Liby said trying to find her bike. "Wait a second Liby you need to thank somebody!" Blossom said. "Thanks Auntie Buttercup!" Liby said. "It wasn't me!" Buttercup said. "Thanks Auntie Blossom?" Tulip said "Nope!" Lavender said "Thanks auntie Lavender?" Louie said "You're getting warmer!" Lavender said. "Thanks Daddy, UncleBoomer, Butch, Luke?" Ruby said. "Nope!" I said. "THANKS MOMMY!" Susie yelled. "You're welcome!" I said. "You made them?" Icey said. "Yep it took me three months!" I said "They are great!" Fireball said. "Let's give them a test ride!" Brick said. "YEAH!" the rest of the men said. "I told you kids that your fathers are still kids at heart!" Buttercup said. "Shut it Bc!" Butch said. "Hey don't make me chase you down!" Bc said. "Bc not now!" Blossom said. "I will get you later!" Bc yelled. "So what are you guys dressing up as?" I asked. "We are still being our Vocaloid song!" Strawberry said waving her fist in the air. "I was talking to your parents." I said. "Oh. Ok!" Strawberry said walking to her room. " So what are you guys dressing up as?" I asked "Me and Butch are being pro wrestlers!" Bc said. "Me and Luke are being vampires!" Lavender said "But you are vampires. even the kids know that!" Blossom said "There friends don't!" Luke said "Yes they do!" Susie said "Ok then!" Lavender said. "Me and Boomer are going to be a prince and a princess!" I said "Me and brick are going to be bunnies!" Blossom said. "Wait the fearless leader is being a BUNNY!" Butch and Boomer said laughing his head off. "Hey Butch Boomer may I see you in the basement!" I said while my happy innocent smile was twitching. "Ok Bubbles." They said "Keep the kids busy!" I said holding my daggers in my hands and walking to the basement. "You wanted to see us Bubbles." Butch said still laughing. "You still think its funny Bitch?" I said. "My name is Butch and yes." Butch said. I stabbed his leg and asked. "IS IT STILL FUNNY NOW!". "AHHHH SHIT BUBBLES!" Butch yelled holding his leg. "YOU DIDN'T FUCKING ANSWER ME!" I yelled holding a dagger on his neck. "No I don't think it's funny anymore!" Butch screamed. "Now for you honey bunch!" I said stabbing his leg as well. "BUBBLES!" Boomer yelled holding his leg. "Now do you think its still funny?" I asked twisting the dagger. "No I don't!" Boomer said crying. "Fine then!" I said while taking the dagger from his leg. "Now we are going to go back upstairs and you two will apologize to brick. GOT IT!" I said wrapping there legs with a bandage. "Got it Bubbles." The boys said. "Good!" I said walking upstairs with the boys not far behind. "Hi bubbles!" Blossom said while getting off the floor. "Hey blossom. Where's Brick?" I asked. "He is in our room hiding in shame." Blossom said pointing to her room. "Come on boys!" I said dragging them while signaling Susie to make her and the other kids 'invisible'. She nodded back and continued playing."Knock knock!" I said knocking on the door. "Go away Bubbles!" Brick said. "Dude I will bust the damn door down." I said putting my foot on the door. "Bubbles please don't!" Brick said opening the door causeing me to fall face first. "Owww!" I said getting up "Sorry Bubbles." Brick said. "it's ok. Your brothers have something to say to you brick." I said "We are sorry." Butch and Boomer said. "I forgive you. And what happend to your legs?" brick asked. "Phyco Bubbles." Boomer said. "Well lets go kids play with our kids!" Butch said trying to walk. "Epic fail!" I said. "Hey Bubbles we need you!" Bc yelled. "Bad or worse!" I said back. "What would Susie turning the kids invisible be classified as?" Blossom said. "Crap I will be down stairs!" I said panicking. "Im going to need everybody to fly so we won't step on the kids! If one of them starts laughing or giggling chase them down and put some flour on them!" Boomer said. "I started to play along until I found Susie under the couch. "Good one Susie! Now where are the others?" I asked. "They are in our room!" Susie said. "I'm going to time how long they try to find you and the others. But for now tell the others to put there costumes on, but not the one you should be wearing the ones like their parents ok." I said while she runs to their room. (8 hours later) "Guys I didn't find them did you?" Blossom said. "Nope." We said looking disappointed "Well its almost time for the party, we might as well dress up and tell them they aren't here." Boomer said "Ok." I said. We all got dressed even the little ones, but nobody but me knows that.

"Everybody can I have your attention!" Bc said choking back tears."The birthday kids aren't here." Butch said. "Little Susie turned them invisible and we couldn't find them in time." Blossom said. I took the mic to make the surprise. "Well in note of missing I found nine kids walking around with out parents, we have the wrestling duo The smokers, the Vampires Libis and Tilu, the lovely princesses Princess Sue and Princess Tuli, and Three cute little bunnys!" I said. "They look like our kids." Lavender said trying to put the pieces together. "Yeah they do!" Brick said looking at them closer. "Hey my little girl Ruby has the same eyes as you." Blossom said looking at Ruby. "You look just like Liby!" Luke said "And fireball!" Butch said "And tulip." Boomer said. "Why do they look like our kids Bubbles?" Bc asked me. "Because they are our kids!" I said. "Stop lying Bubbles." Blossom said. "She's not lying Mommy!" Louie said taking off his hat. "Yeah!" Icey said taking off his mask. "They are our kids!" Butch said picking up his and Buttercups kids. "Come here my little fluffs!" Blossom said hugging her kids. "Yep, me and Mommy played you guys good!" Susie said giving me a high five. "Wait you two planned this!?" Boomer asked. "Yes we did!" I said. "Do you wecall the hand thing Mommy did?" Susie asked. "Yeah I was wondering what that ment." Blossom said. "Well the hand gestuwe was code for let the plan begin, or what me and Mommy use 'time for invisible'!" Susie said. "Remember the prank you did on me and boomer?" I asked Blossom. "Yeah!" She said back. "Well it took me a good THREE MONTHS just to get the honey out of my hair! This was payback." I said. "Wait but how didn't we see them?" Lavender asked "When Susie turned them 'invisible' they ran to their room as fast as they could until the smoke was gone." I said "I'm talking about when we all went outside." Lavender said "Oh. They was behind me until we came outside." I said "Well you got us, NOW LET'S PARTY!" Boomer yelled. "Dad!" Susie and Tulip said. "Yes my princesses." Boomer said. "Piggy back ride!" they yelled. "Girls not today daddy has to cut the cake." I said picking them up. "I want CHOCOLATE WITH A PIECE OF VANILLA IN IT!" The kids yelled "Ok so all nine of you want Chocolate cake with some vanilla in it." Boomer asked. "Yep!" Strawberry said. "Ok be right back." Boomer said. "Now what?" Liby said. "Im going to go into the sky!" Strawberry said flying into the sky. "Wait up!" I said trying to get her. "No!" She said flying faster. "Blossom help!" I yelled. "Comming!" Blossom said. "Can't catch me!" Strawberry said. "Yes we will!" Me and Blossom said getting closer to her. "No!" She said as we caught her. "Strawberry do it now!" I think Boomer said. "Ok!" Strawberry said holding a peice of rope. "What are you doing?" Blossom asked. "Just something." She said tying us together. "Strawberry I demand you to untie us!" Blossom said. "Daddy and Uncle Boomer said not to listen to you or Auntie Bubbles." She said. "BOOMER BRICK!" we yelled floating to the ground. "Sorry but the party is over so goodbye!" Bc and lavender said pushing everybody out. "Bubbles calm down!" Butch said. "SHUT UP BUTCH!" I yelled. "Blossom can you here me?" Luke said "Yes I can hear you clearly. But move so me and Bubbles can rip your brothers limb from limb!" She yelled trying to move. "Blossom we need to work together." I said. "Ok. Ready, Run!" she said. We started running toward the boys until we stopped. "What happend?!" I said. "I think your dress got caught in something." Blossom said pointing at my dress. "Forget it." I said ripping my dress and tearing the rope. "Hey Boomer come here." I said. "Y-y-yes Bubbles." Boomer said. "If you do this agian I will kill you with no regrets." I said holding a dagger near his neck. "I got it sugar." Boomer said shaking in fear. "Now brick." Blossom said. "Yes." He said. "If you do this agian I will let bubbles kill you and let the kids watch you suffer!" Blossom said holding him by his collar. "I got it!" Brick said. "Now Lets get you guys to Bed!" Lavender said. "Aww but I want to stay up late!" Liby said. "Sorry but its 10'o Clock so its bed time!" Bc said running to the living room. "Oh well we tried. Good Night." Fireball said shutting the door to the room. "Good. Who wants to watch a movie with me?" Butch asked. "Naa! let's play truth or dare instead!" Bc said. "I have nothing better to do anyway." I said plopping on the floor with the others. "Ok who goes first?" Blossom asked. "I will!" Butch said "Ok then. truth or dare!" Bc said. "truth!" Butch said proud. "If I wasn't born and it was just Blossom, Bubbles, and Lavender. who would you marry?" Bc asked waiting for his answer. "I would marry Bubbles." Butch said without looking at a Furious Boomer. "Well Brick truth or dare?" Butch asked. "Dare." Brick said not caring what Butch will say. "I dare you that tomorrow you will..." Butch said whispering the last part in his ear. "Dude that is sick!" Brick said pushing him away "What happend?" Lavender said staring at the two boys fight about it. "Butch dared Brick to AHH!" Luke said as he got pounced on by Butch. "They shall not know!" Butch hissed. "Well things got weird. I'm going to bed" I said going to my room falling asleep. Along with the others.

(next day)

Lavender's POV

Man my head hurts like hell. So I tried to move my arm but I couldn't. So,I opened my eyes to see white. Shit I'm blindfolded! But I could feel a metal pole so Im guessing my hands were handcuffed to the bed and I feel drafty so that means. I was FUCKING NAKED and my sisters were hand cuffed to the bed I guess since I can here all three of them talking in the damn sleep. "Bubbles...Bubbles...BUBBLES!" I said. "I didn't do it!" Bubbles said waking up. "Where am I?" Bubbles asked. "We are in sombody's room." I said trying to zap blossom awake. "I can't wake blossom!" I said. "Did you asked her if you could have some of her candy?" Bubbles said. "Nope. Hey Bloss can I have some of your candy?"I asked. "No Brick!"Blossom said in her sleep. "Bloss it's Lavender!" I said "Oh! Hi lavender" Blossom said. "Help me wake Bc." I said to Bubbles. "Yo Bc!" Bubbles said waking up a sleeping Bc. "Why can't I see!?" Bc asked. "We are blindfolded!" I said "Wait why are we handcuffed, Blindfolded and naked anyway?" Blossom asked. "Because!" I heard somebody said "Who's there?!" Bc yelled. "The only four!" Somebody said. "If I wasn't handcuffed to a pole I would throw my dagger at you guys!" Bubbles Twarted. "Well you can't!" On of the boys said. "You don't know that" Bubbles said. "And where are the kids?" Blossom asked "They are spending the week at there friends house. So we have the full week to our selfs!" One of the boys said. I tried to break the metal but it wouldn't budge! "Dont even try Lavender, We dosed each of you with Antiode-X."I'm guessing Boomer said. "YOU SON OF A BITCHES!" I yelled. Then I felt something in my arm. "It's ok Lav it's just a shot." I think Luke said. "So what is in the needle!" Bubbles said sounding like she is fliping out. "Just some drugs to make you horny." I think Butch said. "Lavender, Before you scream at us each needle is different." I think Luke said "WHAT. do you know how that's going to fuck me up! My vision will be fucked up, then my eyes will keep changing from My regular Lavender color to Sky Blue to light pink for THREE FUCKING WEEKS! that means I can't control my self for three whole weeks!" I said. "When this is over I will handcuff you to me!" Luke said "And what does sky blue mean agian?" Bubbles said. "It ment Horny Bubbles." Blossom said. "It's going to be one fucked up three weeks for you Luke!" Bc said "I think blossom's needle has hyperactive in it. Bubbles also Hyperactive, and I forgot Bc's needle." I think Boomer said. "Now we are going to take the blindfolds and the handcuffs off!" I think brick said while somebody took my blindfold off. Then I kissed the first person that I could see. I couldnt see though so whoever took my blindfold and my handcuffs off got kissed. "Lav got off of Brick!" I heard Blossom scream. "Huh? Sorry Brick." I said getting off of him but falling flat on my face. "Here let me help." I think bubbles said helping me up. "Thanks!" I said moving but slipping agian. "I Smell blood, Either I cut myself or the boys are staring at us." I said "It's Both." I think Blossom said. "Can you stand up?" Bc said. "Yeah, but I will need help walking around."I said getting up. "Can you sence of smell help you." Bubbles said. "Yes, Who's room are we in anyway?" I asked "We are in Bricks room." Blossom said. "No wonder I smelled a bunch of candy." I said licking my lips. "Calm down Missy!" One of the boys said. "Ok." I said "But can somebody get our clothes!" Bc yelled trying to cover myself. "Bc Butch and them have seen you naked before calm down!" Bubbles said. "I don't care!" Bc said. "Ok but we are not getting shirts and Pants!" I think butch said. "I don't give a fuck! as long as I wear something!" Bc yelled hiding behind me. "Bc hideing behind me won't help. Your a foot taller that me!" I said. "We will be right back." I think Brick said walking out the room. "You can come from behind me." I told Bc. "Ok, but can you try to control your self your wet." Bc said. "I'm trying!" I yelled. "The boys are comeing back with our clothes." I said quoting my fingers. "We are back!" Butch said. "Now put them on!" Brick said. "Here lavender." Luke said holding something. I sniffed the air trying to figure out what he has. "Luke. Please put my maids costume back! And get the one on my bed." I said "Ok." Luke said. "And what's on the bed?" Blossom asked me. "It's just my bathing suit." I lied. THUD! "You lied." Bubbles said while the other boys helped Luke "It was just my usual purple lace!" I said. I could tell that Bc was glaring at me. "Thats two size too small." I said. "That figures." Blossom said. "Shut up and put your bra and panties on!" I said. "Whatever." Blossom said "Ok Luke hand it to her." Butch said. "Here, Lavender." Luke said handing me my stuff. "You dumbasses know I need help." I said. "Lavender let me help." Blossom said. "Ok." I said. "This is going to tickle!" Blossom said while pulling my underwear up. I started giggleing some. "Ok last part." Blossom said "Nah I got this." I said putting my bra on myself. "How can you do that your self but needed help putting on your underwear." Bubbles said. "I don't need eyes to strap it on my self. but I can't balance myself." I said trying to walk but falling instead. "Ok. But you can't go anywhere without somebody with you ok!" Butch said helping me up. "Ok." I said pouting. "Well what now?" Brick said "Well I'm going to the bathroom." I said still mad. "You need somebody come with you!" Butch said as I shot a bullet at him, but I missed his head by an inch. "Ha! Still can shoot my gun at you Bitch!" I said trying to walk to the door and butch was trying to throw something at my head. "Don't even try Butch!" I sang "Bitch ass." Butch whispered. "Just because Im horny don't mean I still can't kill ya!" I said. "Lavender come on before you kill my Brother." Luke said pulling me to the bathroom. "Dude I don't need to go." I said. "Then where are you going." Luke said "I was going to the bathroom, But I got the taste for something sweet." I said trying to fly down the steps but hit the wall. "Luke Help." I said "Oh sorry!" Luke said picking me up bridal style. "Can you take me to the kitchen." I said. "Ok my sweet!" Luke said going to the Kitchen. "Ok Help me reach the Candy cabinet." I said. "Hold on!" Luke said while swinging me around some putting me on his shoulders. "Open the third cabinet to the left." Luke said. "Ok." I said opening the cabinet and grabbing a lollipop. "You can put me down." I said sucking on the lollipop. "Is it sweet enough for you." Luke said staring at me. "No. But I do see something that might taste sweeter." I said staring at him. "What." He said clueless. "You, my sweetie." I said kissing him. "Stop Lav." Luke said trying to push me off. "You put the shot in me so.." I said kissing him agian. "Yeah not my falt." Luke said kissing me back. Basically me and Luke are having full out make-Session. "Lavender we should stop." Luke moans. "Mabye we should." I said backing up and my eyes changing White,Gold, and Green rapidly. "No Lavender don't think like that!" Luke said "No, it's my falt. " I said crying. "Lavender, I liked it." Luke said hugging me. "I know but I just can't be near you right now." I said crying even more and trying to run in my room. "Your heading torward the wall go to the left." Luke said. "Thanks" I said still crying and running to my room. "Lavender are you ok?!" Bc said pounding on my door. "I'm fine!" I said. "I know you are lying. You can either tell us what is wrong or I can bust your down and scare you until you tell us why you are crying." Bubbles said. "You want the truth. I don't know what is wrong with me! Ask Luke what happened!" I said crying in my pillow. "Luke what's wrong with Lavender?" Blossom said "I'm not sure. We were kissing for a while, then I asked her if we could stop she backed away from me with her eyes turning three different colors then she ran into her room."Luke said. "What three colors?" Bc asked. "Umm. white, Gold and Green." Luke said. "Damn it. LAVENDER MARIE JOJO-UTONIUM YOU ARE NOT OK OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Bubbles screamed pounding on the door. "Get away from the door. I'm going to shoot the knob off!" I said getting my gun out. "We are away from the door." Blossom said. I shot the knob but ended up shooting through the door. "It's off." I said. "Lavender do you feel ok?" Bubbles said putting her hand on my forehead. "No not really" I said. "Bubbles calm down. Her eyes change color all the time. What's the issue about it now?" Blossom said. "Remember when you two went with mommy to go shopping them came home with the house a mess." Bubbles said "Yeah." Bc said. "Well when you were away. lavenders eyes turned three different colors White, Green, and Gold rapidly, I told daddy and he said to observe Lavender, so that's what I did first she started crying when I told her to stop eating all the grapes, then she got mad and flipped the couch and me over, then she got happy and drew happy faces all over the walls, she also got destructive and blew up the living room." Bubbles said. "AHHHH!" I yelled flipping Bubbles over. "Stop flipping me over!" Bubbles said "sorry!" I said "Well it's not your falt." Bubbles said. "Huh. What was that to busy drawing faces I said drawing happy faces all over the wall. "Ok so that was third so now what" Luke said. "I blow up the living room." I said hitting a button making the living room explode. "Well that's it." Bubbles said. "My vison is still fucked up but I feel better." I said. "It's 12 I'm going to sleep." Blossom said walking out at putting up the peace sign. "Well Im out. Fuck you all." Bubbles said putting up the middle finger. "I don't need eyes to see you putting up the middle finger Bubbles!" I said. "Well I'm going to leave. See you in the morning." Luke said. "Hey! I still need somebody to help me everyday." I said sitting on my bed "Ok! Only until your eye sight comes back." Luke said hugging me. "Ok!" I said getting under the covers. "I'm Comming." Luke said comeing under the covers with me. "Good night Luke." I said "Good night my little moody queen." Luke said. "Whatever." I said unaware that I was being covered by small flowers and a small flower crown.

* * *

Well Susie has trouble saying r. If it gets annoying just comment me to stop ok!** (Now that I looked at it. I over done it.) I might add myself in it but that is in the next chapter. Peace!**


	24. Chapter 24: I'm in it now!

**Me: im in the story as well so here is my charecter!**

**Name: Jordyn**

**Age: 21**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Black mostly seen in a high ponytail with a pink skull bow**

**Outfit: A hot pink dress and black heels with a blue bow on the sidek,black fingerless gloves and black glasses.**

**Species: A hybrid of a vampire and a Witch**

**Other: She loves to make things and love to make friends. She has a bad side that nobody sees.**

* * *

Boomer's POV

"Susie come here." I said "Yes Daddy." Susie said. "Me and your Mom are going to help you fix your speech problem." I said. "Why! You guys said it was cute!" Susie whined. "Come on Susie. Look at the good thing you won't have people laugh at you!" Bubbles said. "That's true." Susie said. "Good. Now say run." I said "Wun!" Susie said. "No. Susie Rrrrun." I said "Wwwwun." Susie tried "Susie. Say the sentence with me." Bubbles said. "I love to run. Daddy Loves to run as well! Running is fun to do even the way it sounds! Run run run!" Bubbles and Susie said. "Wait Susie say the sentence again." I said. "Sure! I love to Run. Daddy loves to run as well! Running is fun to do even the way it sounds! Run run run!" Susie said loud and proud. "You did it!" I said picking her up. " Yea! I can say r!" Susie said smiling. "Let's go tell the others!" Bubbles said, running down the steps. "Wait for me!" Susie said flying. "Wait up!" I said running after them. "Hey guys guess what!" Susie said. "What?" Bc said while feeding Icey. "I can say R!" Susie squealed. "I don't trust you." Louie said. "Susie want to say the sentence that we practiced with." Bubbles asked her. "Yeah! I love to run. Daddy loves to run as well! Running is fun to do even the way it sound! Run run run!" Susie said. "Cool!" Strawberry said *wouldn't change a thing plays.* "Hey who's phone is that?" Blossom asked. "That's mine!" Bc said answering her phone. "Hello...Yes it's Buttercup...Of course I remember my friend...Wait what is your name?...WHAT!...When are you coming?!...K see you later!" Bc ended the call with a huge grin on her face. "Mommy, I'm scared." Susie said while hideing behind Bubbles. "So Bc are you going to tell us who was on the phone or are you going to continue to scare the kids?" Blossom said "Oh was my smile that creepy." Bc asked. "Yes, yes it was." Ruby said. "Come on sister I'm going in our room." Liby said while the other kids followed them."Sorry. Guess who called me!" Bc said. "Mitch?" I said. "I told you never to speak of his name." Bc told me. "An old friend?" Lavender said. "Yes but guess who is was." Bc said "Give us a hint woman!" Lavender said looking the wrong way. "Her name starts with a J and she hates it when people spell her name wrong." Bc told us. "You don't mean." Bubbles said smiling wider than Bc. "Oh I mean." Bc said. "OH MY GOSH! Jordyn called you!" Bubbles said. "Yes she did!" Bc said. "What is so special about this girl named Jordyn?" Butch and Brick asked. "Jordyn was the one friend who understood us when we met!" Blossom said. "She also loves art like me and Bubbles, she plays some sports like Bc, and has some smarts like Blossom." Lavender said. "Cool. When will she be here?" Luke asked. "In a little bit. She needs to fix something or one." Bc said. "What is she anyway?" I asked. "No body knows what she is! Most people say she is a vampire or a shapeshifter. Some people say she is a cannibal." Blossom said. "By the way don't make fun of her glasses." Lavender said "Knock knock!" Somebody said "Who is it!" Butch said "Jordyn!" She said. "What's the password?" Blossom said. "Don't make me say it!" Jordyn said. "You have too!" Bc said. "Ok fine. Cupcakes cupcakes, I love them so much, Cupcakes cupcakes, they so sweet, Cupcakes cupcakes I love my Bffs!" She said through the door. "Come in!" Bubbles said Opening the door. "Finally! I thought I had to do the other thing as well." Jordyn said "Well be lucky!" Bc said hugging Jordyn. "Why are you wearing your prom outfit?" Bubbles asked. "Triple dog dare." She said. "Whatever. I want you to meet the family!" Lavender said trying to stand up. "Lavender did somebody drug you agian! I keep telling you to never go to sleep knowing something like that could happen!" Jordyn Said walking to her. "Whatever you say mom!" Lavender said playingly punching her shoulder "Now keep still this will hurt for a second." Jordyn said while geting a needle from her purse and stabing her back with it "Ahh GOD!" Lavender yelled. "There don't you feel better now?" Jordyn asked Lavender. "I feel so much better! Thank you Jordyn!" Lavender said hugging Her. "Now what about the family." Jordyn asked. "Ok these are our husbands Brick, Boomer, Luke, and Butch." Bubbles said pointing to us. "Hi jordyn." me and Butch said waving. "Hi Boomer. Hi Butch" Jordyn said waving back "Now we need to show you the kids!" Brick said. "Hey kids come here!" Lavender said. "Yes mommy?" Tilula said. "I want you to meet our friend Jordyn. Jordyn these are our kids." Lavender said "What are their names?" Jordyn asked. "Ruby, Strawberry, and Louie are mine and Brick's kids." Blossom said "Susie and Tulip are Bubbles and my children." I said "Icey and fireball Are mine and Butch's kids." Bc said. "Tilula and Liby are Lavender's and my kids." Luke said. "They are so cute and handsome!" Jordyn said."Thanks Miss Jordyn!" All the kids said before running to there rooms."Here Jordyn." Butch said giving her a cookie. "Thanks Butch!" Jordyn said hugging him "Well the boys want to know somethings about you Jordyn." Bubbles said. "Ok. I'm almost like the girls Fifth sister since we are really close friends. I'm shy like Bubbles, The fighting skills like Bc, The crazyness like Lavender, and the leadership like Blossom. my eyes also change color like Lavender. Nobody knows what I am. You can ask me questions you know." Jordyn said. "Are you single?" Brick asked "Brick!" Blossom said hitting his head "It's ok blossom. Yes I am single still. My shyness takes over me when I try to talk to a boy. And nobody notices me since I'm so quiet." Jordyn says "Do you consider anybody as your family?" Luke asked. "Yeah. I consider these four my sisters. I act like a mother to them since they are the only family I have left." Jordyn said starting to cry. "What do you mean only family you have left?" I asked. "My mother and father died in an accident, I was the only one to survive so I wanted to live with you guys." Jordyn said getting her stuff from her car. "When was this?" Bubbles asked. "One o'clock this morning!" Jordyn said crying on my shoulder. "Oh you poor thing!" Bubbles said. "It's ok jordyn let it all out." I said patting her back. "Arnt you two going to say something." I said. "No." Butch said. "I have no experience with this stuff." Brick said. "Miss jordyn." Ruby said. "Yes Ruby." Jordyn said in between sobs. "We made this for you." Fireball said giving Jordyn a tiara. "Thank you guys!" Jordyn said. "You guys I got great news." Bubbles said. "I'm going to live with you guys! Jordyn said. "YEAH!" The kids yelled. "Now who wants to make some cupcakes!" Jordyn says. "We do!" The kids say running to the kitchen. "Your going to sing the cupcake song Arent you." Bubbles said. "Yep!" Jordyn said about to sing the song. "wait for us!" Blossom said pulling Bc and Bubbles. "Ready!" Jordyn said "Yep!" the kids said.

Jordyn's POV

"All you need is the cupcake mix add in some flour! Put sweet not sour things in the batter for your taste! With some salt just a pinch." I Started "Add in vanilla just for the flavor. Or the Cupcake will taste stupid." Blossom sang "Add some more for more flavor or you won't be fill!" Bc sang "Cupcakes are easy to make, when you do it right! Now just add water and stir it up.." Bubbles sang "Then slap it in the oven!" Susie said "That's it!" I said. "Yea! We made cupcakes!" Icey said. "We just need to wait for an hour. Does anybody want to make a song?" I asked siting on the couch. "Nope." The kids said "Put your pjs on ok." Brick said "Buzz kill." I said "Who are you calling a buzz kill its ten twenty at night and tomorrow is monday." Brick Said "Fine." I said "Leave your door open I'm going to come in there and give your guys cupcakes." I whispered in the kids ears. "Ok!" They all said going in there room. "Brick what is wrong with you! Ever since Jordyn came you have been nothing but a Creep! At least Butch said Hi to her and gave her a cookie! and Boomer comforted her when she was crying cause of her only real family's death!" Blossom yelled at Brick "Well sorry if I didn't know her and didn't know what to say to her! I didn't know what to do to comfort her, I didn't want to offend her while trying to comfort Jordyn!" Brick yelled back. "Hey jordyn do you have a needle for making them sleep?" Bc asked. "Yep." I said. "Brick." I said "What." Brick said "Good night!" I said back stabing his arm with the needle. "Your turn Blossom but since you are family eat this." I said giving her a lollipop. "This lollipop is good what is in it?" Blossom said while sucking on the lollipop "Medicne to make you sleep." I said picking her up. "You. Sick. Bastard." Blossom said before falling asleep. "What can we do now?" Bubbles asked. "Well I'm giving the kids cupcakes." I said getting the cupcakes from the oven. "Be right back." I said. I'm walking down the hall to see nine rooms. "I'm guessing that the multi colored door is the kids. "knock knock." I whispered "Come in!" One of the kids said "Hey guys I got the cupcakes!" I said handing each kid cupcakes. "Thanks miss Jordyn." They all said "You can call me Jordyn. I won't mind" I said "Good night Jordyn!" Strawberry said. "Good night angels." I said closing the door. "Bc get off me!" I heard Butch say. "You said you liked me when I'm on top of you so that is what I'm doing." Bc said back. "What is go- Hahahahahahaha!" I laughed. Butch was face down on the floor and Bc was on top of him. "Jordyn help me get her off of me!" Butch yelled. "Shut up." Blossom said in her sleep "Hey jordyn. What are you exactly?" Boomer and Bubbles asked me. "Yeah. That has been going through my mind for a while." Bc said. " Same here." Lavender and Luke said "You guys really want to know." I said "Yes." Butch said. "Ok." I said changing into my monster form. It was a hot pink cloak,a pink skirt with a black utility belt and Black boots, a black crop top, fishnet fingerless gloves and a hot pink tiara. "So what are you?" Butch said "God. I'm a hybrid of a Vampire and a witch." I said "Geez you are dumb." Lavender said "Cool." Bc said. "What's in the utility belt?" Boomer asked. "Potions, bow and arrows in case my magic wears off, my spell Book, a wand, and pepper spray." I said. "What's the pepper spray for?" Bubbles asked. "Perverts. My crop top is a size too small." I said. "I have a stick for that problem" Bc said "Hey Jordyn your bow fell." Butch told me. "oh thanks." I said getting my bow. "This is the only thing I have to remember my mother with. She made this bow when I was little." I said "Cool." Bc said. "I need to blow off some steam does anybody want to fight me real quick." Butch said. "I will." I said. "Jordyn are you sure he is a real fighter." Bc and Bubbles said. "He punched ten buildings down but he only punched one!" Lavender said "Yeah he broke my nose before." Boomer said. "You three forgot that I practice fighting without my powers before!" I said turning back to my normal self. "So are you ready?" Butch asked me. "Wait I'm going to change first." I said getting my suitcase. "Is it ok if I change right here." I asked. "Yeah it's okay. The boys seen us naked yesterday." Lavender said sending a death glare to the boys. "Ok." I said taking off my dress and putting my shorts and tank top on, and letting my hair out of its ponytail falling to my mid-back. "Let's do this outside." Butch said "Ok." I said back while putting my gloves on. We both walked outside to a old building. "Ready Bitch." I said. "I been ready."Butch said charging at me I simply griped his fist flung him in the air then punched his back causing him to go through three stories. "Is that all you got?" I shouted "No!" Butch said flying up and punching my face. "Hehe your a feisty one, I like that." I said charging at him trying to punch his gut. All he did was step to the side not seeing my leg trip him. "Aww Fuck!" Butch said "Ready to admit defeat." I said stepping on his chest. "Oh I'm not done." Butch said grabbing my foot. "Shit." I said while Butch threw me at a wall. "Are you ready to admit defeat." Butch said holding my neck. "Nope." I said kicking him in his gut causing him to let me go so I took that chance to trip him again and this time I sat on top of him. "Done yet." I asked knowing the answer. "Nope." Butch said and he once again he grabbed my foot and threw me to the ground punching my gut repeated time and my ankle was twisting in the process. "Dude I give I give!" I yelled. "Why did you quit so soon? Afraid that you were going to lose." Butch teased. "Nope. The fact that I need to go to the hospital." I said. "why?" Butch asked. "My twisted ankle." I said. "Fuck. I'm sorry Jordyn." Butch said Carrying me to the hospital "It's ok." I said "So do you fight back home?" Butch asked trying to pass the time. "Yeah. It's mostly my friends we always fight to each other when we are mad." I said. "Hey look we are here." Butch said "Excuse me miss my friend here twisted her ankle and she needs a cast." Butch said. "Ok sir go into the room down the hall to the left and a doctor will see you shortly." The lady said. After a few hours of examination I actualy broke my ankle not twisted it. It took a hour to put the cast on and showed me how to walk in crunches. "Thanks!" I said leaving the hospital "Wait up." Butch said "the girls plus Boomer are going to freak!" I said. "Yeah they will." Butch said. "Hey can you carry me to the house so we can get there faster?" I asked "Sure." Butch said while putting me on his back. in less than a minute we was home and about to open the door. "Crap it's locked!" Butch said. "Butch look in the bush and you should see a key." I said. "Why would they put- oh here it is.!" Butch said holding a key and unlocking a door. "Where were you!" Bc asked. "We was fighting!" Butch said. "You can let me go Butch." I said getting off his back. "What happend to you!"'Bubbles asked "Calm down I been worse." I said. "How worse." Boomer said. "Staring at the grim reaper worse." I said wipeing my face, arms and legs real veiling tons of scars. "What happend to get all these scars!" Lavender asked. "I was in the car when they died, the shattered glass cut my skin I was loseing tons of blood and nearly facing death until he gave me on more chance." I said. "I'm sorry. But until your foot recovers you will be on th couch." Lavender said putting me on the couch. "Ok ok. Now hand me some scissors." I said. "Why?" Luke said giving me some scissors. "I'm putting my dress on so I need to get my shorts off. I'm just going to cut them." I said cutting my shorts. "Here is a dress for you." Bubbles said throwing me my strapless dress. "Thanks." I said putting my dress on after I took my shirt off. "Are you sure you are going to be ok with four dogs and two snorers." Boomer said "Yeah, I'm going to be ok." I said "Good night." they said. "Good night." I said. Going to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Brick's POV

Man what the fuck happend? I only remember Jordyn calling my name then stabbing me in the back with a needle after that was a big blur. "Fuck." I said waking up and looking around. "I'm going to make breakfast." I said getting off the couch. "I need flour some eggs and some butter." I thought to my self mixing the batter than putting it on the pan "Dad slow down." Somebody said "Who goes there?" I asked holding a knife "Dad stop were going to crash!" The person said "Huh?" I said looking in the living room "Dad!" The person said I looked to see blossom on the floor and Jordyn moving back and forth on the couch. "Dad! Mom!" She said "Jordyn?" I asked. "No! Why did they have to die!" Jordyn cried. "Jordyn. Calm down." I said holding her. "Mommy! Daddy!" Jordyn cried on my shoulder. "It's ok they are in a better place now." I said patting her back. "Brick?" Jordyn asked "Yeah." I said back still patting her back. "Thank you." Jordyn said hugging me. "Your welcome." I said hugging her back "By the way your pancakes are going burn soon." Jordyn said pointing to the kitchen. "Thanks for reminding me." I said running to the kitchen. "Yeah." Jordyn said rubbing her neck. "Who's crunches are those?" I asked putting the pancakes on a plate. "Those are mine, I broke my ankle last night. I'll be fine in two weeks tops" Jordyn said "It was Butch wasn't it." I said "Yep." Jordyn said back.

(A few minutes of waiting later.)

"Yo Brick!" Butch said. "What up my Brother." I said back "Whats for breakfast?" Butch asked "Pancakes son!" Jordyn said "Well look who is smiling today." Butch said hugging Jordyn "Yeah. So how are we going to wake the kids and the others?" I said making eggs "Um here." Jordyn said getting something out of her purse. "What is it?" Butch asked "It's a kazoo. I had it made to wake Bubbles up and Only Bubbles can hear it." Jordyn said "Why only Bubbles?" I asked "That girl can scream!" Jordyn said "Ok here it goes." Butch said blowing into the kazoo "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bubbles screamed "BUBBLES SHUT UP!" Bc said "The noise is back!" Bubbles said "Bubbles there is no noise!" Blossom said "Hey Brick take the kids to school before Lavender wakes up." Jordyn said "Kids come on so you can go to school!" i yelled as the kids walked downstairs fully chothed. "Dad why was Aunt Bubbles screaming?" Ruby asked "She is just imaging things." i said "Now grab some pancakes and get in the car." I said "Why?" Susie said "Auntie Lavender hates being woken up." I said rushing the kids to the car. "Why can't we stay then?" Liby asked "She will say bad words." I said driving

Blossom's POV

"BUBBLES SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lavender yelled "Butch you can stop blowing now." Jordyn said "Ok." Butch said "Oh hi Jordyn." I said "Hey Bloss." Jordyn said back. "Why is your leg covered up?" I asked her "Yo butch. Want to explain that." Jordyn said "We was fighting last night and I broke her ankle, By misstake!" Butch said "Did the girls warn you?" I asked "Yep. But I faced worse." Jordyn said "How worse?" I asked "Faceing death. I was in the car when my parents died and I got cuts from the broken glass, I was loseing lots of blood then I saw death he gave me one more chance to live." Jordyn said "So that explains the cuts." I said "Well can you hand me my crunches. I need to go." Jordyn asked "Here you go." I said giving them to her while she walked to the bathroom "Breakfast is ready!" I yelled "What's for breakfast?" Boomer asked "Pancakes and eggs." I said "Yes!" Bc said Comming down the steps. "Hey where jordyn?" Luke asked. "Upstairs." I said eating my pancake. "So what can we do now? There's no crime yet, the kids are at school." Bubbles said "We could help Jordyn get a boyfriend." Lavender said "Let's do that! It could be our little project until something happens!" Butch said "I bet it won't work." I said " "Yeah it won't." Boomer and Bc said "Yep." Luke said. "I bet thirt dollars I can hook Jordyn up with somebody." Bubbles said "Ok then deal." Me, Bc, Boomer and Luke said "You know that somebody has to tell brick when he comes back." Bubbles said "Tell me what?" Brick said Comming trough the door. "Come here." Lavender said "Since we have nothing to do these days we thought that we could help Jordyn get a boyfriend so she won't be alone." I said. "You can't tell her that we are doing this project." Butch said "Got it!" Brick said "So when does it start?" Boomer asked "Today. I will ask the mayor if we can have a dance in three weeks, so we need everybody to contribute to this." I said "Let me guess you want me and Bc to hand out flyers handmade by Bubbles, Boomer and Lavender, then you want Brick to help you with the decorations, and have Luke find music for the dance." Butch said "How did you know?!" I said putting my dishes away. "Just a hunch." Butch said shrugging his shoulders. "So what I miss?" Jordyn said. "Nothing we are just trying to figure out what to do today." Lavender said "Why don't we go shopping?" Jordyn asked "Ok then. But do you need help putting your clothes on?" Bubbles asked "No when I was looking though my spell book I found a spell that can change what I'm wearing!" Jordyn said doing the spell. "This looks good." Jordyn said. She was wearing a blue skirt with a pink bow and a regular shirt with a chicken with glasses on it. "Cool. Let us get changed first." Brick said. "Yeah. Can you change our clothes." I asked. "Sure thing Bloss." Jordyn said doing the spell agian "I like this better!" Bubbles said looking at her blue dress with flowers. "Yo! This is so me!" Bc said looking at her crop top that said interrupt my sleep I will interrupt your breathing and cammo shorts. "I like it." I said looking at my Short sleeved shirt and pencil skirt. "Now the shoes you have to put on." Jordyn said "Ok." we said getting our shoes "hey can one of you kick my shoe over here?" Jordyn asked "Here." Bc said kicking a left shoe over. "Thanks." Jordyn said putting the shoe on. "COME ON!" I yelled "WE'RE COMMING!" Luke yelled. "THEN COME ON AND GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE OR I WILL!" Jordyn yelled. "Fine." Butch said walking down the steps. "So let's go!" Jordyn said walking to the car. "Jordyn don't you need help getting in the car?" Brick asked "Yeah." Jordyn said. "When did grummpy have a heart for Jordyn?" I teased. "Earlyer this morning. Jordyn was dreaming about the crash so I comforted her." Brick said picking her up "Yeah. So can you put me in the car now, this is kind of embarrassing." Jordyn asked. "Oh sure." Brick said putting her in the car. "Come on before the mall closes!" Bubbles yelled honking the horn. "Ok ok!" We said getting in the car.

Boomer's POV

"Bubbles are we there yet?" Luke asked. "No." Bubbles said agitated "Are we there yet?" Brick asked knowing what he was doing. "No." Bubbles said "We there yet?" Butch asked "No!" Bubbles yelled. "Are we there yet?" I asked. "No!" Bubbles said griping the wheel. "Are we t-." "IF YOU ASK ARE WE THERE YET ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I WILL POISON YOUR SORRY ASSES!" Jordyn and Bubbles yelled. "Ok." Luke said "Were here!" Blossom yelled jumping out the car. "Finally! I thought that I was going to punch one of the boys." Bc said getting out the car. "Same here." Bubbles said "So where first?" Blossom asked "Mabye getting me out the car?" Jordyn said laughing. "Sorry!" Luke said getting Jordyn. "It's ok." Jordyn said

"Now which store should we go in to?" Butch asked "Im going to the music store." Luke said "I'm going to the decorations store real quick." Brick said running to the store. "I'm going to the craft store." I said "Me and Butch are going in the ride shop." Bc said "I guess us three are going dress shopping!" Bubbles said "Oh god. SOMEBODY TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Jordyn yelled knowing how many dresses Bubbles is going to put on her. "I feel so sorry for her. But I need find some paint." I said 'red no. Blue no. Magenta sure. Gold yes. Black no.' I thought while grabbing some colors "I think this will be enough." I said "So how much for the paint?" I asked " 35 dollars." The clerk said "Umm. Here." I said putting 35 dollars on the table "Thank you." The clerk said "Your welcome." I said walking out the store and into the other store where the girls were at. "Bubbles for the last time I'm not wearing a small ass dress!" Jordyn said "Come on! Why not?" Bubbles asked "Im not going to look like a whore!" Jordyn shouted back "At least Lavender is cooperating with me on wearing a dress!" Bubbles shouted pointing at lavender. "Oh Boomer help me your wife is trying to make me put on a small dress!" Jordyn said hiding behind me "Bubbles if Jordyn doesn't want to wear a small dress then she doesn't have to." I said "Man!" Bubbles shouted putting the dress away. "So what did you girls find so far?" Brick asked "Well Bubbles found a nice dress for herself, I found a strapless dress, Lavender found a cute skirt and shirt, Bubbles found this dress for Bc, and we are helping Jordyn find one but Bubbles has gone overboard." Blossom said "and what did you find for me?" Bc said walking to us with butch "I found a gress dress that is not too long and not too short, and I found a black belt to go with it." Bubbles said "That is really nice." Bc said taking it. "I found a dress!" Jordyn said. "Why don't you put it on." Bc asked "Sure." Jordyn said going into the dressing room. "Now Blossom the dance has to be in three weeks, Jordyn told me that her cast will come off in two weeks." Brick said. "Ok when we get home I'm going to call the mayor and tell him about it ok." Blossom said "So how do I look?" Jordyn asked. She was wearing a long magenta dress with ruffles on the side and her skull bow. "That's cute!" Blossom said "Where did you find it?" Bubbles asked "I found it next to your dress Bubbles." Jordyn said "Oh. Let's pay for this stuff and go home." I said "Ok but if I hear one of you boys ask are we there yet, I won't hesitate to kill you." Bc said "Ok." Brick and I said.

(minutes later)

"We are here!" Bubbles said getting out the car. "Yes! I'm going to call the mayor be right back." Blossom said rushing to the house "Hey can somebody get me out." Jordyn said "Here." Brick said Getting her out the car. "Hey guys come look what's on the news!" Lavender said. "In three weeks I declar a dance so we can see the new faces of Townsville !" The mayor said "Cool I get to walk on my own in two weeks so I can go!" Jordyn said "Now somebody needs to get the kids." I said "Peace out!" Bc said leaving. "So what now?" I asked "I'm going to take a nap." Jordyn said going to the couch "Let's go in my room." Luke said walking to his room "Comming dude." I said following him "Ok so Boomer where is the paint and the brushes?" Luke asked "I have paint but not brushes" I said handing Luke the paint. "I got some brushes!" Bubbles said grabbing paint brushes from her room "Good and thanks for the brushes Bubbles." Luke said "Your welcome." Bubbles said "You got the decorations Brick?" I asked "Yep! Got three bags." Brick said "Good. So before the dance we must find a boy that could be her boyfriend. got it?" Luke said "Yea!" We said "Good now we wait for Bc to come back." I said "Hi!" Susie said "Hi sweetie where the others?" I asked "They are downstairs with auntie Buttercup and Jordyn." Susie said "SOME BODY GET ME DOWN!" Jordyn screamed "What is Jordyn doing." I asked "She is hanging upside down from the ceiling and her skirt is up showing her underwear." Susie said "Are the boys looking at her?" Butch asked. "No. They looked away saying eww." Susie said "Thank you for telling us." Bubbles said running downstairs. "Guys!" A mad Bc called "Yeah?" Brick asked "Come down here." Jordyn said We all ran downstairs and Jordyn was hanging from the ceiling and her skirt is up. "I'm going to need an explanation on why there is a rope in front of the kitchen!" Jordyn said trying to put her skirt down. "Ok it was a prank." Luke said "Who made it and who was it ment for?" Blossom asked "He made it and it was ment for Bc." I said pointing at Butch "Trator." Butch said "Can one of you get me down!" Jordyn said. "Ok." Fireball said flying up to jordyn. "You might want to try and land on the couch." fireball said as he was setting to rope on fire. "Holy crap." Jordyn said falling to the couch. "Ok. Now that was taken care of why was the trap ment for me?" Bc said crossing her arms "Because." Butch shrugged. "I will deal with you later. And I'm taking your games. " Bc said going to Butch's room. "But Bc!" Butch whined "Nope." Bc said holding his games and going to her room. "So what can we do now?" I asked "Well I'm going to go into the kitchen and make dinner." Brick said "I'm going to work on my dress." Bubbles said going to her room. "I'm going to try to get my games back." Butch said rolling up his sleeves "Be careful!" Jordyn said "Why should he be careful?" I asked "Bc trapped her door." Jordyn said "I'm going to paint myself." Lavender said "I have to help her." Luke said walking to Lavenders room. "You have nothing to do blossom?" I asked "No. Jordyn do have anything to do in that big purse of yours?" Blossom asked "No,Just a bunch of needles, lollipops, and this random hairclip." Jordyn said. "Mail!" Icey yelled from there room. "I got it." Jordyn said making the mail come to us. "Let's see. Here Boomer, here Bloss. And I got a stack of mail great." Jordyn said giving us our mail "Finally my Hunger games book is here!" Blossom said "My paycheck is here." I said while Blossom stared at me. "What? I have to get a job to keep my and my brothers from going bankrupt!" I shouted. "I got Junk, junk, junk my parents investment, junk, bill for my instrument, more junk, a card from my friend, junk, and more junk." Jordyn said "Wait a card from your friend? Open it and read it!" Blossom said "Ok ok. Hey Double J I'm sorry that I haven't seen you in a while can you meet me at the park please, I need to talk to you about something. Also make sure nobody follows you. See you next week! from The gamer Russ." Jordyn read a tint of pink coming on her cheeks. "Ooooo Jordyn has a crush!" Blossom said "S-Shut up." Jordyn said her blush growing darker "Did I hear what I thought I heard?!" Bubbles said "Yep!" Blossom said "Jordyn I need to hear about it what is his name, how old is he, do you know him, does he know you?" Bubbles asked running down the steps and in Jordyn's face. "His name is Russell, he is the same age as me, and we know each other you crazed girl." Jordyn said "Is he a friend?" Bubbles asked "We are best friends! We have the same interests in games, tv shows, and candy. Most people think we are a couple because we always hang out and give each other nicknames." Jordyn said "What are you guys nicknames?" Blossom asked "This year i'm Double J and he is The gamer Russ." Jordyn said "So what will you wear next week?" blossom asked "I'm just going to wear my pink shirt and jeans. And hope that my cast will be taken off by then." Jordyn said looking at her ankle. "No. You will wear something cute for this guy you never know what he will ask!" Bubbles said dragging Jordyn to Her room.

Jordyn's POV

"Bubbles he is only my guy friend I don't need to wear something cute!" I said gripping at the carpet trying to get away. "I don't care! And remind me to add one more room in this house." Bubbles said going through my suitcase. "Whatever." I said giving up on getting away. "Why do you have a thong in your bag?" Bubbles asked "My friend Sarah. She loves to put stuff in my bag when I'm going away, last time it was a slutty maids outfit when I was going to Vegas!" I said taking the thong. "Ok I found a black dress and a yellow sundress." Bubbles said taking them out. "I would rather wear my sundress then look like a goth." I said "Good! Now for the shoes." Bubbles said dumping out my bag of shoes. "Oh good lord." I said "Now i know you hate wearing heels unless it's a formal event, but you have to wear your yellow heels with your dress." Bubbles said digging around my pile to find them. "Ok. But don't be crying when I come back wearing my yellow Converes!" I said. "Ok then so that is your outfit for next week. I'm going to take you back downstairs so you can eat." Bubbles said picking me up. "Go Bubbles go!" I said "Whatever you say missy!" Bubbles said running downstairs. "That is enough my lovely steed!" I said laughing "Ok missy!" Bubbles said setting me on the couch and laughing her head off. "What are you two laughing about?" lavender asked. "Me and Jordyn was doing what we did when we was little." Bubbles said "That thing where we carry somebody and they tell us where to go." Lavender said "That's it!" I said. "Hey dinners ready!" Brick called. "What is it?" Butch asked "Chicken!" Brick said showing us a big plate full of chicken. "YES!" Liby and Tilula yelled running down the steps. "I told you the spell would work!" Ruby said with the others on her tail. "What spell?" I asked walking to the table with my crunches. "The spell to change people's minds. Daddy was going to make spinach lasagna so I used to spell to make daddy make chicken instead." Louie said. "That is wrong but thank you for saving us!" Blossom said "Can you tell me where you found that spell?" I asked "Sure! It is in the book of spells on page 1,023." Ruby said "thanks now I get to use it on somebody I know." I said glaring at bubbles. "Let's eat already!" Bc yelled eating her chicken. "Ok!" We all said at Bc and running to the table. "Before I forget Bubbles wants to add another room." I said before taking a bite from my chicken. "Ok. I will call in two days." Brick said We all ate and talked about recent memories like when Lavender was talking about my purse being full of needles for when we need them, and when Brick was told that him and Blossom had to wear glasses. "So about the needle purse thing?" Butch said "Yeah." I asked "Why did you have it anyway?" Butch asked "Well in kindergarten when I first found out that my friends were vampires I started to notice their craving for Blood, so I started carrying a purse full of needles and when ever they were hungry I would excuse my self so I could fill four needles full of my own blood. It was painful but it was a price to pay when you have friends." I said "Wow so how much blood did you lose?" Boomer asked "About two pints." I said "How are you alive?" Butch said "I'm a vampire witch you idiot. At that time I never knew I was a hybrid until fifteen years later!" I said "Ok ok sheesh!" Butch said "Ok before you two fight agian, I need to know why are you floating?" Luke asked me. "Ok that I can control but I refuse to." I said floating to the ceiling "So all this time you could have got out the car and stuff without help." Bc said. "Yeah but I hardly fly I mostly walk so I won't look strange." I said flying back down. "Well I'm done. Good night." Butch and Luke said going to there rooms. "I swear if you go in my room!" Bc Twarted "Oh calm down. I already got what I wanted." Butch said smirking. "I might as well go to sleep too, I need to see if I can get my cast off sooner." I said putting my dishes away. "Ok, good night jordyn. Kids you need to go to bed as well." Lavender said. "Ok! Good night!" the kids said running upstairs. "See you tomorrow." Brick and Blossom said. "Sweet dreams buddy." Bubbles said ephisizing sweet. "Can you save that for next week!" I said falling asleep.

(Next day)

"Jordyn...jordyn...jordyn wake up...JORDYN!" "I Never said he wasnt cute!" I yelled in shock and blushing. "Calm down jordyn. It's just Butch." Somebody said "Was you thinking about him?" I think Bubbles said "Mabye. And where is my glasses?" I said "Yeah about that. They broke." I think Blossom said "I need my glasses to see! I'm blind as a bat with out them!" I said getting up. "Well at least your ankle is better." I think Bubbles said "That's a good thing. Now somebody get me to the glasses store or something!" I yelled trying to walk to the door. "Until you get your glasses you are going to walk with one of us." Brick said "Ok, so who is holding me?" I asked feeling uncomfortable. "Just Luke." Lavender said "Ok. Now hand me my shoe." I said "Here." Blossom said putting the shoe on my foot. "Now let's go." brick said. "Ok." I said walking. "So Bubbles, who took the kids to school?" I asked "They are still here see."Bubbles said "Hi Jordyn!" The kids said "So where is a glasses store around here?" Bubbles said "It's on mains street next to a pantry store. I can smell the goods from here, we must be on Third or Eighteenth street." I said Running "Jordyn wait up!" Luke said with the others running behind him. "Jordyn do you know where you are going!" Bc shouted "Yeah! We are on third street and the pantry is just ahead!" I said running forward the sweet smell of Danishes "Be careful!" Blossom yelled at me. "We are Comming jordyn!" Fireball said flying torward me with the other kids not far behind "Whatever." I said running through a door. "Hey miss jordyn what brings you to the Glasses store today? Your check up is next month." The man said "Hey Steve. My glasses broke and I need to get another pair." I said "I'm sorry jordyn but a young man took your last pair of glasses." Steve said "Where did he go?" I asked "He went to the bakery next door." Steve said "Thanks. I will recommend you for a promotion ok." I said pointing at him then running nextdoor. "Jordyn look out!" Brick said "I said I know wh- AHH!" I said bumping into someone. "Hey Double J." Somebody said "Who are you?" I asked "Why don't you remember me?" He said "Russ is that you?" I asked standing up. "Yep, here you might need these." Russell said putting glasses on me. "Thank you!" I said hugging him "Your welcome." He said back. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Bc yelled throwing a pebble at him. "Bc calm down, This is Russell." I said "Oh sorry there." Bc said rubbing the back of her head. "So this is the boy you was talking about." Bubbles said "Oh shut up about that!" I said "So are you going to introduce us?" Blossom said. "Oh sorry. Russell these are my friends and their family. There's Blossom, Bubbles, Bc, Lavender, their husbands Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Luke." I said "And who are these kids flying around?" Russell asked. "They are their kids. Ruby, Strawberry, and Louie are Blossom's, Tulip and Susie are Bubbles, Icey and Fireball are Bc's, and Liby and Tilula are Lavender's." I said "Cool. So want to have a picnic later?" Russell asked. "Sure but I need to get this cast off first." I said "I got it!" Icey said breaking my cast. "You are just like your mother." I said messing with his hair. "See you jordyn!" Russell said "oh wait can they come with us?" I asked "Why not the more the merrier!" Russell said walking home. "Ok we have to pack a picnic basket." Bubbles said "Who has ever been to a picnic before anyway?" Luke asked. "I have it was fun too!" I said. "So what do you do?" Bc asked while we walked home. "One person brings a picnic basket full of food and a blanket is sit on, most people watch the sunset or have a date, others have a family picnics. You can plan games too but it has to be kid friendly also." I said "Ok so who will bring the basket?" Brick said "Well I'm not sure if Russell is going to bring the basket but we could bring one just in case." I said. "Ok then. I'm going to make sandwiches." Blossom said. "Hey jordyn how could you smell the bakery if we were about two miles from it?" Lavender asked. "Myskills were enhanced when I could hardly see. Want to test me?" I asked. "Sure. Fighting or gun." Lavender asked getting her gun. "I don't want a broken ankle agian so gun." I said taking my glasses off. "Lets do it outside." Lavender said. "ok I'm going to shoot four bullets at different parts of your body, you must say the body part I tried to shoot and doge it at the same time." Lavender said shooting a bullet. "right Leg." I said moving my right leg. "I shot two this time." lavender said "My head and my left arm." I said moving my head and my arm. "Try this one." Lavender said shooting one last bullet. "I hate you so much." I said "You have to say it." Lavender said "My chest." I said bending over. "Haha!" Bc laughed. "Shut up Bc." I said "Make me." Bc said going into a fighting position. "Ok then." I said hitting Bc's pressure point. "Ah ah stop!" Bc screamed. "Sure." I said letting go. "Ahh god. I told you to stop that!" Bc said "Yeah." blossom said "hey come on we need to get there!" I said. "Oh your right." Luke said

"bet jordyn can't do a backflip when we get there." Bubbles said. "If she does you owe me twenty bucks, if she doesn't then I give you twenty bucks." Brick said. "Bubbles get ready to give brick twenty bucks because I'm going to do a backflip!" I said running to the park "Stop running everywhere we go." Butch said "Why should I?" I asked "because you end up running into somebody." lavender said "No I don-" I Said as I ran into Russell agian. "I told you so." Lavender said "Watch out Russ." I said as I did a backflip. "boom give brick twenty bucks." I said getting up. "So let's get ready to watch the sunset!" Russell said putting a blanket down. "Here guys take this blanket." I said handing bubbes the basket and sitting next to Russell. "Hey jordyn why is bubbles staring at us?" Russell asked. "She thinks you might ask me too be your girlfriend and she wants to be there if it happens." I said eating a sandwich. "How she know?" Russell mumbled "What was that?" I asked. "nothing." Russell said blushing. "Whatever. So do you want this sandwich or not?" I asked. "Sure." He said taking the sandwich. "Hey jordyn heads up!" bubbles said throwing a frisbee at me. "I got it!" I said backing up. "Jordyn watch out for that rock!" Tilula yelled "Huh? Ahh!" I said tripping. I waited to be met by solid ground but inested I felt a pair of warm arms and looking at a pair of brown eyes. "You ok." russell asked. "U-u-ummm" I studdered. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Ooooooooooo!" bubbles said "S-s-shut up.". I said "Here let's sit you down before the sun sets." Russell said sitting me Down. "Hey Russell is it true that you like me more than a friend?" I asked "how can I put this." Russell said trying to think. "I knew it. I'm just your friend. I guess I let myself go too far. "I said faceing a different direction and crying a little. "Jordyn let me finish. I like you more than a friend. You were like the other half of me, I adored you ever since we met but I didn't think you thought the same. So will you be mine?" Russell said making me blush. "That was the sweetest thing anybody said to me!" I cried hugging him. "Get your hands off her!" Ruby and Icey yelled running to us. "You should be ashamed! It's ok Jordyn you will find another." Icey said. "Kids I'm not crying from sadness I'm crying for joy." I said "Oh. Sorry then." They said running back to the others. "So do you like me to?' Russell asked "Yes I do and. Do want to be yours." I said hugging him. "By the way, you look really cute when your fighting zombies." Russell whispered in my ear. "Oh god, why were you staring." I asked. "Your cute that's why." Russell said. "So Jordyn." Bubbles said "Yes Bubbles." I said "Hey Blossom, Boomer, Luke, Bc where's my thirty bucks?!" Bubbles said walking to them. "You bet on this?" I asked "Yeah." Boomer said. "Why I outa!" I said "No Jordyn!" Bubbles said laughing. "Come here!". I Said running after her "No!" bubbles said running. "Ha got you!" I said grabbing her hand then started tickling Her. "Stop haha it hahaha!" Bubles laughed "Then stop making bets on me!" I said still tickling her. "Ok ok!" Bubles said "ok then." I said "But there is one more thing I want to bet." Bubbles said whispering something in my ear. "So how long will this bet take?" I asked. "About two years. Depending on how you and Russell are." Bubbles said. "I will take my chances with two years."I said. "Hey Jordyn come here." Russell said. "So wh-aaaaaaa!" I yelled as Russell picked me up bridal style. "What's wrong Jordyn? Never been picked up like this before?" Russell asked. "No!" I said. "Well get used to it." Russell said putting me down. "Hey Jordyn can you do a handstand?" Susie asked. "Yeah." I said doing a handstand. "Cool, now kiss him!" Tilula said. I'm blushing agian as I kiss Russell on the lips. "H-h-happy now!" I said as my cheeks were getting a deep red. "Nope." Russell said as he turned me around then kiss me. I was surprised at first then I just kissed back with my eyes turning gold. "How was your first kiss?" Russell asked me. "It was amazing." I said. "I can see that, your eyes are gold and your cheeks are blood red." Russell said "Yeah." I said rubbing my head "Hey are you ok?" Fireball asked. "Yeah I just need to take a nap." I said falling to the ground.

Lavender's POV

"Jordyn cut the act you can't fool me anymore." I said "Ha. I hate you." Jordyn said as she got up. "Jordyn!" somebody yelled. "Oh dear god." Jordyn said hiding behind Russell. "Jordyn I know you are here. I can't believe you are cheating on me."he said. "Woah, who in devils palace said I was dating you!?" Jordyn said "Yeah we was dating! I have pictures to prove it!" he said. "i was forced to go! I never liked you so go away!" jordyn yelled that the man. "Fine but this is cheating on me!" he yelled. "Well you know what since your thick skull didn't get it the first time, I'm breaking up with you!" jordyn yelled at the man before he ran off. "Stupid delonn." jordyn mumbbled "Who was that?" Brick asked "This old friend of mine who forced me to go on dates with him." Jordyn said "That's rough." Tulip said. "Yeah well if we are lucky we won't see him agian." Jordyn said walking home. "you will see me agian!" he said. "If I do then I wouldn't mind going to prison!" jordyn shouted back. "ok then I'm going to leave. Bye." I said. "Wait Lavender I want to ask you something." Russell said "Sure. Guys I will see you at home." I said walking to Russell "Hey I wanted to know if I ever ask her can I have your blessing?" Russell said. "Sure. I'm pretty sure if you ask her she will say yes. And just between you and me, Ask her when playing a fighting game, she will say yes no matter what." I said "Cool thanks. And what's her favorite gem?" Russell asked "Sapphire, it's her birthstone." I said "Bye." Russell said running home. "Oh this is going to be good." I said laughing to myself

"Hey lavender what took you so long?" Luke asked "Russell wanted to ask me something." I said. "So what did he ask?" blossom asked while making pasta. "Nothing important." I said sitting next to Brick. "So Jordyn how do you feel?" I asked "I feel relaxed and ready for the dance!" Jordyn said "You know the dance is next week right." I said. "Your right. Ihave the dress and my shoes. What the heck am I missing?" Jordyn said "Your boyfriend, Makeup, jewelry." I said "I have a boyfriend and my make up. I just don't have any other jewelry besides earrings." Jordyn said "That's good enough." Blossom said from the kitchen. "Thanks." Jordyn said. "I could help you with the make up." Bubbles said. "Yeah I'm ok. I can do my own." Jordyn said. "Whatever your loss." Bubbles said "So that's all?" Jordyn asked "Yeah. Now we wait for next week and wait for blossom to finish dinner." I said "Not my falt with your kids trying to taste it!" Blossom said "Girls come here and stop bothering aunt Bloss." I said "Aww!" Liby said "Darn!" Tilula said "Come on its ten already." Brick said "I don't wana!" Louie screamed "See brick he does has your traits." Blossom said "Sleep is for the weak!" Susie said "Wow susie." Bubbles said "Ok ok. I'm I'm going to bed." Susie said walking to her room. "Louie you will go to bed." I said "No." Louie said sitting down. "If you don't I will shread your hat." Bc said "Not my hat!" Louie screamed running to his room. "I would shred yours brick but you always wear it." Bc said "Foods ready!" Blossom yelled putting food on the table. "Mine." Fireball said taking the pasta "Well jeez." Butch said. "I guess no dinner for tonite." Blossom said "Damn it." Jordyn said going to bed. "See y'all next week." Bc and Bubbles said "I have to take the kids to school this week don't I." luke said "Yep." We all said

* * *

**I wanted to know what I could do to improve the story, I'm thinking that what I'm writing isn't enough so I'm allowing you readers to comment on how I'm doing and how I could improve. So get reviewing!**


End file.
